After the Battle
by mugglegrl84
Summary: What happened between the final battle of Hogwarts and the Epilogue of 19 years later. How did Harry and Ginny get back together? What was their life like? H/G with some R/Hr. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

**Chapter one: Waking up**

The castle was quiet. More quiet then he ever remembered it being. Harry Potter was making his way up to Gryffindor Tower for a long nap, maybe a sandwich if Kreacher would bring him one, he thought. It had been a very long night, long year in fact. He had just defeated Lord Voldemort hours before, although he still couldn't believe it. No more looking over his shoulder, no more hiding. He could finally live the life he never imagined he would be able to live. His mind drifted to Ginny, sitting with her parents in the Great Hall. _Fred_. Somehow, he felt that he was responsible. All the people he loved seemed to die because of him and now Ginny had lost her brother and Teddy would grow up without ever knowing his parents. If he could have only defeated Voldemort years ago. But that would have been impossible, Voldemort had made sure of that. _Horcruxes_. He hoped to never hear the word again. And then there were the Deathly Hallows. He had decided that he would only be keeping one of the Hallows, the one that is rightfully his. That particular Hallow was concealing him now as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady he stopped and pulled off his invisibility cloak. He did not know the password.

"Can I go in?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, please. Be my guest. Anything for you," the Fat Lady responded.

"Er . . . thanks."

If possible, the common room seemed quieter then the rest of the castle. Gryffindor Tower seemed to be one of the only parts of the castle that had not sustained heavy damages. He stood in the entry way taking in the familiar surrounding and felt as if he was home at last. After making his way up the familiar path to the boy's dormitories he found his old four poster bed waiting for him as invitingly as ever. Not even bothering to undress, he fell on the bed and was soon engulfed in a very deep sleep.

After what seemed like only minutes, sunlight fell across his face waking him. He groggily opened his eyes and tried to bring the room into focus. For a moment he almost forgot where he was but soon the events that had occurred came back to him. It was then that he realized he was not alone. Curled up in an armchair next to his bed was Ginny. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Finally," she said playfully. "We didn't think you would ever wake up."

"What do you mean? I've only been asleep for a few hours," said Harry, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Actually, you've been asleep for twenty-seven hours," said Ginny. "But don't worry," she added quickly. "No one blames you. You needed the sleep. No offense, but you looked like hell."

Harry laughed and the sound of his own laughter seemed foreign to him._ When was the last time I really laughed? _he asked himself.It seemed like forever.

"Why don't you go get a shower? Mum brought you some fresh clothes," said Ginny, standing up. "I'll go down and let everyone know you're awake."

"Ok," said Harry. "So what happens now?" he asked before she left.

"We were all planning on going back to the Burrow when you woke up. I'll explain all the details later. Now go get a shower," said Ginny.

"Yes Mam," said Harry, grinning.

Once Ginny left, Harry sat on the bed for a few moments looking around. Nothing seemed to have changed. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. He might have just woken to start any normal day at school and be preparing for classes. That's when he realized just how sore he was. Every muscle in his body seemed to be aching and he felt like his chest had been trampled on by a herd of Hippogriffs. He stood to go into the bathroom and peeled his shirt off. Looking down at his chest he saw that it was heavily bruised. _That must have been where the killing curse hit me in the forest, _he thought. He peeled the rest of his clothing off and stepped into the shower. When was the last time he had a real shower? The hot water kneaded his sore muscles and he felt as if he could stay there all day, but he knew he couldn't. He would have to go down and face the mass of people waiting to talk to the famous Harry Potter. He knew he would soon have to speak with Kingsley to explain what he, Ron and Hermione were doing for the past year, but that could wait. Right now he needed to be with the ones he most loved.

Once he was showered and dressed he made his way back down from Gryffindor Tower toward the Great Hall. He stopped once at the entrance and scanned the tables. Finding the Weasley's sitting together at the Gryffindor table he quickly made his way to them and sat down. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall boring into him.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Yeah mate. I mean. . . I slept for a while too, but twenty-seven hours?" piped up Ron.

"Yeah, I know. But I guess I was making up for all those nights up until now when I couldn't sleep because of _him,_ if you know what I mean," said Harry.

"Oh, Harry dear. After breakfast we were going to all head back to the burrow. You'll be coming along of course," said Molly.

"Oh . . . er . . . of course," stammered Harry. "Where's Ginny?" he asked, looking around the table. He had not seen his favorite redhead since he woke up.

"She's over with Luna," said Hermione.

Harry turned to look over at the Ravenclaw table. There he saw Ginny sitting with Luna and Neville, who seemed to be holding hands. Ginny looked up and smiled at him, said good-bye to Luna and Neville, and made her way back over with the rest of her family.

"What's going on with those two?" asked Harry, gesturing to Luna and Neville as Ginny sat down next to him.

"Carrying on Dumbledore's wishes," she answered simply. When Harry gave her a questioning look, she added, "Just adding a little bit more love to the world. From what Neville told me, they're going to South America over the summer with Luna's father to look for the Crumpled-headed Snorkack."

Harry could only smile. This is exactly what Dumbledore would have wanted and he could think of no two other people who deserved it more.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Arthur, standing up from the table. "Ok then. We're all going to be taking the Floo from here back to the Burrow."

When everyone was getting up to leave, Harry pulled George to the side. "What's up Harry?" asked George. Harry noticed that his eyes were red and didn't seem to carry the same humor in them.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry about Fred. I never wanted this to happen. If only . . . ," Harry began, but George cut across him.

"Don't apologize, Harry. Ginny said you would try to do this. No one blames you for what happened. Fred knew what coming here would mean. We all did. If dying meant that the world could be a safer place to live for everyone else, we were ready to make that sacrifice."

"Thanks mate. I guess I needed to hear that," said Harry.

"Well come on then. We don't want Mum to worry," said George. Together they made their way up to Professor McGonagall's office to Floo to the Burrow.

* * * * *

A/N: Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Funerals and new beginnings

**Chapter two: funerals and new beginnings**

The next few days were a whirlwind of activity. Harry attended funeral after funeral for the people who lost their lives at the battle. Tonks' and Lupin's were first. After the funeral they all gathered back at Andromeda's house. The first thing Harry saw when he walked up the garden path toward the house was Andromeda standing with baby Teddy in her arms.

Andromeda looked up as Harry approached. "Harry," she said. "I'd like you to meet your Godson. This is Teddy Remus Lupin."

Harry looked down at the small child in her arms and noticed immediately that he looked so much like his father. His hair was even the same sandy color.

"Usually he elects to have bright turquoise hair, but today for some reason he decided to have this," said Andromeda, noticing where Harry was looking. He wondered if Teddy somehow sensed that today they were burying his parents.

Harry looked back up at Andromeda and said, "I want you to know that I will always be there for him." Andromeda smiled. "I'm going to be the best Godfather to him as I possibly can," he added trying to hold back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. He knew what it was like growing up without parents and he was determined that Teddy knew how much his parents loved him and to make sure that Teddy didn't have the kind of childhood he had.

"I know you will, Harry," said Andromeda with a sad smile. "Remus told me about his decision to make you godfather before . . ."

Harry looked up at her and nodded, wordlessly letting her know that he understood.

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks," said Harry.

"Call me Andromeda. Mrs. Tonks was my mother-in-law and I dare to say that she was a very foul woman," she said with a watery smile.

Harry grinned and turned his attention to the people gathered around in the garden. No one had come except for the Weasley's and members of the Order. Some prejudices ran too deep. He hoped that someday that would all change.

He spotted Ginny among the sea of redheads that made up the rest of the Weasley's. She had been unusually quiet since they returned to the Burrow.

Before he headed back over to where she was standing next to Hermione, he turned to Andromeda and asked, "Would you mind if I came over from time to time to visit with Teddy?"

"Not at all dear," said Andromeda, "I'm sure Teddy would like that very much," she added with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Andromeda," he said. "I should get going. I'll send you an owl before I come over."

Once back at the Burrow, everyone gathered outside in the back garden. It was now time for Fred's funeral. A lot of people were there that Harry recognized as the twin's friends from school and member's of the Order. There were also a few unfamiliar faces that Harry assumed were friends Fred and George made while working at their shop. As he walked up next to Ginny, she reached down and took his hand. He knew that at the moment it was a completely platonic gesture as she was grieving the death of her brother. But he couldn't help but notice that when she did so, his heart seemed to skip a beat.

Once the funeral was underway, he glanced around at the other Weasley's. Molly was sobbing quietly into her husbands shoulder. Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulders, his face red. And then there was George, who was standing resolutely off to the side, staring off into the distance. Harry felt a tightening in his chest. Even after what George had told him as they left Hogwarts, he couldn't help but feel that it was still somehow his fault. His vision blurred and soon warm tears were spilling down his cheeks. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand. He looked down at her and noticed that her eyes were red and puffy from the tears that now flowed freely.

Once the funeral was over and Fred's body was laid to rest, George abruptly walked to the front and turned to face his family and friends.

He stood for a moment, seemingly unable to form words. "We miss you, Fred," he choked. He reached into his jacket pocket and extracted his wand and with a wave sent hundreds of the most beautiful fireworks bursting into the sky.

Harry glanced down at Ginny once more and noticed that she was smiling as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Fred wouldn't have wanted me to cry. He would have wanted more laughter in the world, not sadness," she said, noticing what Harry was looking at.

At that moment, Harry realized that he should not mourn for the life Fred would not get to live, but celebrate the one he did.

Later that evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat around the scrubbed kitchen table. Each of them had a mug of hot chocolate in front of them.

"It's been a long day, huh?" said Ron, staring into his mug.

"Hmm. It certainly has," said Hermione, doing the same.

"I'm just glad that it's finally over. Maybe now we can get back to our lives," said Ginny. "I don't think I'm going back to Hogwarts for my seventh year."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Hermione loudly. '"But you must go back."

"No, I don't think I will. I spoke to Gwenog Jones the other day. She offered me a spot as Chaser for the Holy Head Harpies," said Ginny.

"That's great," said Harry, looking up from his own mug. "Have you told your Mum about this yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I was kind of waiting for the right moment." she admitted sheepishly.

"She's going to have a litter of Kneazles when you tell her," said Ron with a half grin.

Ginny stood up from the table and started pacing around the kitchen. "Well, it's what I want to do. And I don't have to have NEWTS to play Quidditch," she said defensively, her face getting red.

Harry, noticing this, hastily changed the subject. "What do you think Kingsley wants to talk to us about tomorrow?" he asked Ron and Hermione.

They had received an owl from the Minister the day before requesting that the three of them meet with him at the Ministry.

"Probably just the standard questioning," said Hermione. "And I'm sure we're going to have to answer for ourselves after we broke into Gringotts. I'm sure the Goblins are still pretty upset about that. Not to mention our little excursion into the Ministry."

"Oh yeah," said Harry laughing. "I almost forgot."

The rest joined in and soon they were doubled over with laughter.

"I guess looking back now, it is kind of funny," said Ron. "I wonder whatever happened to that dragon?"

"Well, I'm turning in for the night," announced Ginny abruptly as she stood once more from the table. "Good night everyone," she said. "Goodnight Harry," she added before bending down and kissing him on the cheek. Before he could react, she was gone.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" asked Hermione with a sly grin on her face.

"If you mess her around, I swear I'll . . . I'll . . . ," spluttered Ron.

"You'll what? Stutter me to death," said Harry, grinning. "You know that I would never do that. The only reason I ended it with her in the first place was to try to keep her safe."

"I know mate. It's just, she's my baby sister is all," said Ron.

"I know, and I promise I will do my best not to hurt her," said Harry. "Ok. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed, you two coming?"

Hermione looked at Ron questioningly.

"We'll be along in a bit. You go ahead," said Ron.

Harry nodded. With a flick of his wand he banished his and Ginny's mugs to the sink and left the kitchen to make his way through the quiet house, his mind spinning. As he passed Ginny's room, his mind drifted back to the light kiss she planted on his cheek before going to bed. He hesitated outside her room for a moment but decided they would have plenty of time to talk later and continued up the stairs to the room he was still sharing with Ron.

He lay awake for some time, thinking back on the days events. _Everything's going to be different now, _he thought to himself before finally drifting to sleep.

* * * * *

A/N: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: the ministry of magic

Chapter 3: the ministry of magic

Harry awoke early the next morning. Once dressed, he made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He didn't think anyone else would be up but upon entering the kitchen he met Mrs. Weasley, who was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She looked up at the sound of him approaching and Harry noticed that her eyes were red and swollen. She stood up hastily and bustled over to the stove in an attempt to hide the fact that she had been crying, dabbing her face with her apron.

"Are you hungry dear?" she asked over her shoulder. "I'll have breakfast ready in a moment."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Oh, no. You just sit down. Where's Ron and Hermione? Aren't you guys going into the Ministry to meet with Kingsley today?" she asked.

"I expect they'll be down soon. We don't have to be at the Ministry for another couple of hours," said Harry as he poured himself a cup of tea.

A few moments later, Hermione came into the kitchen followed by Ron, who still looked to be half asleep.

"Morning," said Harry.

"Morning," mumbled Ron as he flopped himself down at the table and began pulling piles of food onto his plate from the platter Molly had just sat down. Ginny came in next and when she saw Harry, her face split into a wide grin. She took her seat next to him and reached across the table for the jug of pumpkin juice.

"How long do you think it will take you guys at the Ministry today?" she asked Harry in a low voice.

"No idea. We don't even know what Kingsley wants to discuss with us," he answered. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could take a walk up to the stream when you get back. Just you and me," said Ginny. "Come and get me when you get back," she added, winking.

Harry could feel his face getting red. "Ok . . ." was all he could manage to say.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione bid everyone goodbye and made their way out to the back garden to apparate to the Ministry.

"Seeing as you two never officially got your apparition license, I think it would be a good idea that I side-along you both," said Hermione once they reached the apparition point.

"Good idea," said Harry. "We don't want to be law breakers," he added with a sideways glance at Ron, who looked just as amused as he was.

"I just want to be safe," huffed Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just kidding Hermione," said Harry.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous about today," she said, wringing her hands.

"Well let's go then. We don't want to be late," said Ron.

Both Harry and Ron grasped Hermione's hands as she turned on the spot and apparated them to the visitors entrance of the Ministry. Hushed whispers followed them as they walked through the Atrium to the security desk.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!," came Kingsley's booming voice. "It's great to see you all again," he said, shaking their hands. "I just have a few things to go over with you so if you will follow me, we'll go up to my office."

They quickly made their way through the Atrium to the lift that would take them to Level One. Harry immediately noticed that the horrible statue Voldemort had erected during his reign at the Ministry was now gone. There wasn't yet a replacement but he figured that anything had to be better then what was there before.

Harry noticed that the Ministry employees all seemed to be staring at the three of them as they followed Kingsley, and Harry could hear more of the same hushed whispers that met them when they first arrived. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. Both wore apprehensive expressions on their faces that he was sure mirrored his own. This was the first time they had entered the Ministry of Magic since they broke in impersonating Ministry workers to steal the horcrux.

"I'm sure you've been wondering why I asked you here this morning," said Kingsley once they were all seated in his office. "Firstly, I want to assure you that you will not be punished for breaking into the Ministry or Gringotts bank," he said. "Although the Goblins were quite hard to convince," he added with a grin.

Harry laughed nervously. "Sir, I do want to apologize about those things, and I'm more then willing to pay for any damages we caused', he said.

"You three have already repaid us," said Kingsley. "We can never thank you enough. What you did this past year saved our lives and our world." He paused and smiled at them before continuing. "Anyway, the real reason I asked you here today was to offer you three jobs here at the Ministry. After what you did this past year, we've decided that you will not be required to sit for your NEWT level examinations. Defeating a dark wizard is more than enough to compensate."

Harry was stunned. He never imagined that he would be offered a job today. "What kind of job, sir?" he asked.

"Well Harry, I hear from Professor McGonagall that you and Mr. Weasley here were working toward a career as an Auror. I would love to offer you both a job as full Aurors. We will not require you to go through the normal training. As I said before, the experience you had this past year is more then most of our most senior Auror's have had."

Harry turned to look at Ron. He had a dumbstruck look on his face as he also turned to look at Harry. "Can we think about it and get back to you?" asked Harry.

"Of course, of course. Just let me know what you decide," said Kingsley. He then turned to Hermione. "Now, Miss. Granger, I would like to offer you a position in the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. I heard about what you were attempting to do for the house elves from Professor McGonagall and we need someone with your visions on the team. What do you say?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" said Hermione. "What would I be doing?"

"We could use some help passing some new laws for the fair treatment of house elves along with several other magical creatures and I believe you have to the passion and drive to make that happen."

Hermione was absolutely beaming at this point. "Thank you Minister. You know, I have several ideas that I'm sure would work," she said.

"Great, great. Can you start next Monday?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, of course," said Hermione. Harry was stunned. He had always imagined Hermione going back to Hogwarts to finish her education. Apparently he'd been wrong.

"Then it's settled. Here's the paperwork that you'll need when you come in next Monday," said Kingsley as he passed a thick packet to Hermione. "Boys, let me know what you decide as soon as possible. We could really use you on board. Not all of the Death Eaters were captured at Hogwarts last month."

"Yes sir. We'll let you know by the end of the week," said Harry as they all stood to leave. "It was great seeing you."

"And you as well. I'll be expecting your owl," said Kingsley as he also stood up to shake their hands. "I'll walk you out."

"Oh, one more thing, Minister. Ron and me never had the chance to pass our apparition exams but we have both been apparating for the last year," said Harry.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that, thanks for reminding me," said Kingsley. He walked back behind his desk and pulled out two pieces of parchment and handed them to Ron and Harry. "These are your apparition licenses."

"Thank you sir," said Ron and Harry in unison.

"It's nothing. You two deserve it. Just don't go splinching yourselves," said Kingsley with a smile. "Now, let me walk you back to the Atrium."

The trio followed Kingsley back to the lifts and through to the Atrium. They bid him farewell and made their way back to the apparition point. The same stares and whispering met them on their way out.

"What's everyone staring at?" asked Harry, finally having enough.

"You," replied Hermione. "If you think you were famous before, you're even more so now."

"But you guys were with me too. They could be staring at the three of us," said Harry

"Yeah mate, but you are the one that killed Voldemort," said Ron.

"Well, lets just get out of here," said Harry. He was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Hermione made to grab their hands to apparate back to the burrow but Ron stopped her and waived his new apparition license in her face. "We don't need your help now Hermione," he said.

"Just don't splinch yourself Ronald," said Hermione in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

They all turned on the spot and apparated back to the Burrow.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. I'll try to keep updating the chapters quickly! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: starting over

1Once back at the Burrow, Ron turned to Harry and asked, 'What are you going to do for the rest of the day?'

'Ginny said something about going for a walk up to the stream this afternoon', said Harry.

'Great, let me go get my things together', said Ron.

'Ronald, I believe that Ginny and Harry would like to be left alone today. Why don't we go inside', said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Harry gave her a grateful look. 'Thanks Hermione', he said.

'Fine, just remember what I said', said Ron rounding on Harry.

Hermione blew out an exasperated breath, grabbed Ron by the hand, and dragged him into the house. Harry chuckled to himself and followed close behind them to look for Ginny.

He didn't have to look long. When he walked in the kitchen, she was sitting next to Molly with a cup of tea in front of her. When Harry entered, she looked up and smiled. 'You ready Harry?', she asked

'Yeah', said Harry.

Together, they made their way out the back door, through the back garden in the direction of the stream. Harry reached down and tentatively took Ginny's hand. He stole a sideways glance at her and saw that she was blushing. They continued their journey in companionable silence. Once they reached their destination, Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a blanket which they both sat on. They gazed out at the stream in silence for a few moments before Harry turned to Ginny.

'Ginny, I want to apologize to you', he said.

'What for, Harry?' she asked, confused.

'For ending things between us last year after Dumbledore's funeral', he said looking down at his hands.

'Harry. You don't need to apologize to me. I know why you did it. I wouldn't have expected anything different from you', said Ginny. 'I knew you had a job to do and you wouldn't be happy until you finished him once and for all.'

'Kingsley offered me and Ron jobs as Aurors today'. said Harry. 'I wanted to talk to you about it first. I want you to know that no matter what happens. No matter what dark wizard is lurking out there in the future, I won't leave you again.'

'Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend again?', asked Ginny, grinning. 'Because if it is, I accept.'

'Well in that case . . .'

Harry leaned over and kissed her. He kissed her as he never had before. He brought one hand up and gently cupped her face and wrapped the other around her waist. He tried to put a lot of unsaid things into that kiss. How sorry he was things had to end last year, how happy he was now and how much he truly cared for her. All too soon, the kiss ended. They sat there for a long while looking into one another's eyes in silence until Ginny spoke up.

'I love you, Harry, I've never stopped loving you', she said. Tears were spilling down her cheeks freely now.

'I love you too, Ginny. The thought of seeing you again is what kept me going last year. You know, I almost didn't go into the forest that night. I passed you on my way out of the castle. I didn't think I would have the strength to walk away from you.' Said Harry, tears also forming in his eyes.

'I sensed you that night. I thought I was going to die when Hagrid carried your body out of the forest', said Ginny.

'I'm so sorry I put you through that', he said. 'I did die that night. Voldemort hit me with the killing curse in the forest', he added, just above a whisper.

Ginny gasped.

'You d-d-died? You couldn't have, you're sitting right here!', said Ginny, becoming a little hysterical.

'A piece of his soul was inside of me' said Harry, pointing to his chest. 'When the killing curse hit me, it destroyed the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside of me. I saw Dumbledore that night. I had a choice to come back', said Harry.

'What do you mean you had a choice to come back?', asked Ginny.

'I could have gone on. On to wherever it is you go when you die. I have to admit, the thought did cross my mind while I sat there with Dumbledore. It was so peaceful. But then I thought of you, and I knew I had to go back, I had to finish what I started even if I died trying. I had to make the world safe for you. _You _are the reason I came back', said Harry, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

Ginny reached up and wiped the tears off his face. 'You did it Harry. And we can be together now. I love you so much and I'll always be here for you', she said.

Harry gathered her up in his arms and held her tight.

'I love you', he whispered in her ear.

They sat holding each other until the sun started to set. 'Harry we should probably head back to the house. Mum will be worried', said Ginny.

'You're probably right', sighed Harry, still not letting go of Ginny. 'I could just stay like this forever.'

'I know, but we really do need to get back', said Ginny.

Grudgingly they stood and Harry banished the blanket with a wave of his wand. Together they made their way back to the Burrow hand in hand.

Harry could not remember a time when he felt happier then he did at that very moment.

When they finally made it back to the Burrow and entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley came bursting in with a frantic look on her face.

'Where have the two of you been? I've been worried sick!', she said.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed. Harry was trying not to look at Mrs. Weasley by concentrating on the laces of his trainers.

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley. We went up by the stream and lost track of time. It won't happen again', said Harry.

It was then that Molly noticed that they were holding hands. Her expression softened. 'It's ok kids, just let me know where you are going next time', she said.

Harry looked up at her guiltily. 'We really are sorry. I promise, we'll let you know next time', he said.

'Well, you two better get washed up, dinner's almost ready', said Molly. She was having an increasingly hard time covering her grin. 'Go on now', she said, waving the two out of the kitchen.

When the walked into the sitting room they came face to face with the rest of the family, including Hermione. They were all giving the couple a knowing look. Harry blushed and mumbled that he was going to get washed up for dinner and dashed up the stairs. Once out of earshot, Hermione turned to Ginny. 'So, tell me what happened' she said, practically bouncing with excitement. 'Later', hissed Ginny in her ear and she bounded up the stairs after Harry under the same pretense of washing up for dinner.

'Something's up with those two', said George with a mischievous grin.

'Now, don't go taking the mickey out of them', said Arthur.

'Wouldn't dream of it', said George, smirking. 'I'm glad they're together. Now if only another couple, and I won't name any names, would figure out they had feelings for each other.'

Both Ron and Hermione blushed, refusing to look at each other. Luckily at that moment, Harry and Ginny came back downstairs and Molly peaked her head in the sitting room to announce that dinner was ready.

'So what did Kingsley want with you three this morning?', asked Arthur once they were all seated for dinner.

'Oh, he wanted to let us know we wouldn't be charged for breaking into the Ministry and Gringotts and he offered us all jobs', said Harry.

'Yeah, He offered me and Harry positions as Aurors and Hermione a job with the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures department', said Ron. 'Hermione accepted of course. Harry and I told him we'd think it over and get back to him.'

'I'm going to take it', said Harry. 'There's nothing else I ever really wanted to do.'

'I'm not', said Ron. 'I've had enough of chasing dark wizards all over the place. I think I want a quieter life', he added between bits of food. 'Actually, George, I was wondering if I might come and help you out at the shop.'

George looked up at Ron shocked. He had been dreading trying to find new employees. 'Sure little bro, I'd love to have you', he said.

'Great', said Ron. Turning to Harry he added, 'sorry mate. I just don't think I could handle it.'

'It's ok. I can't say I blame you', said Harry.

'You'll be brilliant at it. I just . . . it's just not for me' said Ron.

Harry nodded, showing Ron that he understood before turning his attention to Molly.

'Mrs. Weasley, can I borrower Errol to send mine and Ron's answers to Kingsley in the morning?', he asked. He had not yet gotten another owl. He couldn't bring himself to replace Hedwig.

"Sure dear" she said.'Now Ginny', she continued, turning to face Ginny, 'Your Hogwarts letter came today. When did you want to go into Diagon Alley to pick up your things?'

Harry glanced over at Ginny who had turned as white as a sheet. 'Actually Mum. I wanted to talk to you about that', she said. 'I don't think I'm going to go back to Hogwarts this year. I've been offered a position to play Quidditch professionally.'

The room fell silent. Everyone turned and looked from Ginny to Molly.

'WHAT?', exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. 'Ginevra Molly Weasley. You are going back to Hogwarts and that is that!'

'But Mum', said Ginny, 'I don't need NEWTS to play quidditch. It's the only thing I want to do. You can't make me go back!', she said, her face turning red.

'Oh yes I can young lady!', said Mrs. Weasley.'Now go up to your room. We will talk about this later.'

'FINE!', screamed Ginny as she stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. From downstairs they could hear the door slam. Needless to say, the rest of dinner was quite awkward. Harry was relieved when everyone decided to turn in early.

As he was passing Ginny's room on his way up to the attic bedroom he was currently sharing with Ron, he could hear Ginny crying. He stopped outside the door unsure of what to do when the door swung open. Ginny was standing there with her eyes red and puffy. Harry could think of nothing to do but pull her in his arms. 'It's going to be all right. Just talk to your mum. Maybe McGonagall will let you sit your NEWTS without returning for the school year', said Harry.

'You know, I didn't think of that', said Ginny, sniffling and wiping her tear stained cheeks. 'Do you really think she would let me do that?'

'It never hurts to ask. I think your mum's still in the kitchen. Why don't you go down and talk to her? I'll see you in the morning', said Harry. He gave her a quick kiss goodnight and made his way up the stairs, turning around once to give Ginny an encouraging smile.

The next morning he met Ginny in the stairwell as he was making his way downstairs for breakfast.

'Did you talk to your mum last night', he asked.

'Yeah I did. Mum agreed that if McGonagall will let me sit for my NEWTS then I wouldn't need to go back to Hogwarts', said Ginny. 'The only thing is, if she says no, I have to go back.'

'Well, what's the worse that could happen? You go back to Hogwarts and actually have an uneventful year for once? I almost wish I was going back', said Harry.

'Why don't you?', asked Ginny.

'I need to move on. I need to start my life now', he said.

He had considered the option of going back to school. He could actually have a normal year. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that he just couldn't go back. He couldn't go back. Not yet. The memory of what had occurred there was still too fresh in his mind.

'Lets get down to breakfast before Ron eats it all', said Harry taking her by the hand.

When they walked into the kitchen Ron, Hermione and George were already seated and started on breakfast. Ron looked up from his plate full of food as they entered.

'We were all thinking about going into Diagon Alley today. George wants to get the shop ready to reopen. You guys want to come?' he asked

Harry looked over at Ginny. She looked excited with the prospect of leaving the house for the day.

'Sure guys. When were you planning on leaving?', asked Harry.

'Right after breakfast if that's ok with you', said Hermione.

'How are we going to get there?', asked Ginny.

'Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kingsley gave Ron and me our apparition licences', said Harry.

An hour later the four of them were standing in the back garden preparing to apparate the Diagon Alley. Ginny looked over at Harry standing next to her and grabbed his hand. 'Could you side-along me', she asked.

'Sure Gin. I thought you would have you apparition license by now', he said.

'After we broke into Snape's office last year, part of our punishment was not being able to learn how to apparate', said Ginny.

'That's OK', said Harry, gripping her hand firmly. They turned on the spot with a loud 'crack' disappeared from the back garden. Once the four of them were in Diagon Alley they stood for a moment taking in their surroundings. Some of the shops were starting to reopen but a number of them were still boarded up. Harry noticed that Ollivander's appeared to be open once more. He made a mental note to stop in sometime and thank the wandmaker again for his help this past year.

Together they made their way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Upon entering the store, Harry noticed that there seemed to be a thick layer of dust covering every surface.

'When did you close the store?', he asked, turning to George.

'Right after Christmas. After Mum decided it wasn't safe for Ginny to go back to school and went into hiding. Fred and I decided it would be safer for us to join the rest of the family. By that time there had been quite a few disappearances and we knew that it would only be a matter of time before they came looking for us. Our family being known members of the Order and all', said George with a shrug. 'It won't take too long to clear all this off.'

For the next two hours, the four of them scoured every surface in the shop and rearranged all the shelves. 'Looks like we're low on Skiving Snackboxes', said George.

'I think I need some fresh air', announced Ginny. 'Harry, do you want to go for a walk with me? We can check out which shops are reopened', she asked.

'Yeah, sure. I actually need to go to my vault at Gringotts.'

Hand and hand the two of them made their way through Diagon Alley toward Gringotts Bank. As they wended their way through the groups of witches and wizards doing their shopping, Harry once again noticed that a lot of people seemed to be staring at them. A few of them even seemed to be snapping pictures. Harry gripped Ginny's hand a little more firmly and started walking more briskly toward the bank.

'What's wrong Harry?', asked Ginny as she attempted to keep pace with him.

'It just seems like everyone is staring at me', he answered. 'I just don't want to be on the front page of The Prophet any more.'

'I think it's going to be a while before that happens', said Ginny smiling. 'You're famous Harry, whether you like it or not.'

'I know', sighed Harry. 'Come on', he added, walking faster yet.

Once they reached the stone steps of Gringotts, Harry began to feel truly uncomfortable. Ginny, noticing the look on Harry's face, squeezed his hand and gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry. Kingsley said they forgave you', she said.

'Yea, but he also said they were quite hard to convince', said Harry.

As they walked through the entranceway to the bank it seemed as if all work immediately stopped and every eye was on them. The goblins all peered down at him from behind their counters.

'Right this way, Mr. Potter' said a familiar voice from behind where he and Ginny were standing.

'Griphook?', asked Harry, surprise clearly evident in his voice. He had not anticipated seeing the very Goblin that they had attempted to deceive mere months before.

'I shall accompany you and your guest today, along with some additional security', said the Goblin. 'We goblins may have forgiven you Mr. Potter, but we have not forgot.'

'Er, right', said Harry nervously, glancing at Ginny.

Once they were done at Gringotts and making their way back through Diagon Alley, Harry turned to Ginny, 'Am I ever glad that's over with', he said relieved.

'You're not kidding. I didn't think it would be that bad. It's not like you wanted to break into Gringotts for personal gain or anything to begin with', said Ginny. 'At least we won't have to do that again for a while', she added.

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by reporters, all snapping pictures and trying to talk at once.

'Mr. Potter!'

'Mr. Potter, who's your friend?'

'Mr. Potter, what are your plans now that You-Know-Who has been defeated?'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other panicking. 'Come on Ginny, lets get out of here!' said Harry.

He gripped her hand firmly and turned on the spot. A moment later they were standing in the middle of WWW.

'What happened to you two?', exclaimed Hermione.

'Reporters', said Ginny. 'I think it would be best if Harry and I went back to the Burrow. We'll see you guys later.'

Harry grabbed her hand and turned on the spot once more. As soon as they arrived back at the Burrow, Molly came rushing out the back door. 'Quickly, quickly. Get in the house.'

Confused, Harry glanced around the back of the paddock. There must have been a hundred reporters camped out. Not needing to be told twice the two of them dashed in the house.

'How did they find me here?', Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

'No idea but when Arthur gets home, we're going to have to put some protective wards around the house.'

'I'm really sorry about this Mrs. Weasley', said Harry.

'Don't you worry about it. Arthur and I expected that it would be only a matter of time before _they_ showed up', she said, gesturing to the back garden. 'I'm actually surprised it took them this long.'

'Alright mum. I'm going to take Harry into the sitting room', said Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into the next room. Once they were both seated on the couch, Harry pulled her into his arms. 'I'm really sorry about today. I was kind of hoping I could take you on a real date. I guess with all those reporters, that'll have to wait.'

'That's alright Harry, I'm ok right here', said Ginny, nuzzling closer to him.

'Oh, Ginny. Before I forget', began Mrs. Weasley as she came into the room. 'You received a letter from Professor McGonagall today.' She handed Ginny a thick envelope.

Ginny immediately sat up and ripped the envelope open. 'She says I can sit my NEWTS!', she exclaimed excitedly looking from her mum to Harry. 'She says that I can go up to the castle in a month to take the exams. She's included all the studying material here', she added, holding up a few sheets of parchment.

'This is great Ginny. I'll help you study if you want', said Harry.

Just then, the other three arrived home from Diagon Alley and walked into the sitting room.

'Mum, did you know there's about a hundred reporters outside?' asked Ron.

'They showed up right before Harry and Ginny got home. When your father gets home we're going to set up some protective wards around the house', said .

'They were surrounding the shop by the time we left', said George. 'We only just escaped.'

Harry groaned. Why couldn't he just live peacefully? 'We're probably going to be on the cover of the Daily Prophet tomorrow', he said.

Sure enough, when the morning post arrived the next day, staring back at them from the cover of the Daily Prophet was a picture of Harry and Ginny holding hands in Diagon Alley with the headline 'The Chosen One finds Love'.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting in the kitchen reading over the article. 'How can they write things like this without even knowing if it's true?', said Ginny as she slammed the paper on the table.

'What do you mean?', asked Hermione. 'It is true.'

'That's not the point', huffed Ginny.

'So it is true!', said Hermione, her eyes wide.

Ginny's face turned red. 'Well, yeah. It is. But it's private. I get what Harry was saying now. Why can't we just live our lives in peace?'

'I'm sure it will die down eventually', said Hermione

'What will die down?', asked Harry as he entered the kitchen.

'This', said Ginny, holding up the Daily Prophet so he could see the front page.

'Well, I don't want to say I told you so', said Harry. 'What's the article say?', he asked.

'Just that you found love with a mystery woman', said Hermione, smiling.

Harry ginned. 'Mystery women huh? Better not tell Ginny.'

Ginny smacked him playfully on the arm. 'I better be only women in your life', she said.

'Of course you are', said Harry, giving her a quick kiss.

'Come on Harry, let's go upstairs. I want you to help me study', said Ginny winking. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs and into her bedroom. The last time Harry was in this particular room was before he left to go horcrux hunting. Looking around he noticed how nothing had seemed to change except there was no white marquee when he looked out the window. Instead you had a great view of the back garden.

'You still have a great view', said Harry.

'I guess', said Ginny vaguely. 'Why don't you come over here with me?',she asked, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

'What if someone comes in?', asked Harry, glancing at the door. The last thing he needed was for Mr. or Mrs. Weasley to walk in to see their only daughter on a bed with him.

'They won't', said Ginny. 'Besides, they know we're dating. It's not like we're going to be doing anything with them downstairs anyway.'

Harry walked over to the bed. Ginny grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into a sitting position. 'I just don't want your parents to think that I would try to take advantage of you', said Harry.

'They know you would never do that Harry. You're not that kind of person', said Ginny. 'Now, help me study. I _need _to pass this exam. Mum will never let me play for the Harpie's unless I do.'

They spent the rest of the afternoon curled up in each others arms going over the packet of review material that McGonagall sent over. By the time they were called downstairs for dinner, Ginny was quite confident that she would have no problem with the exams.

'When would you start playing for the Harpies once you pass your NEWTS?', asked Harry as they made their way downstairs.

'Pretty much right away', said Ginny. 'I spoke with Gwenog again the other day and she wants me to start as soon as possible. She wants to have the whole team together so we can start practice.'

'You know, I was thinking about getting my own flat when I start working', said Harry. 'I think it's time.'

'That would be great', said Ginny. 'Have you told Mum about this yet?', she asked.

'No, not yet', he answered. 'I have a feeling she won't be happy about it.'

Sure enough, when Harry brought up the subject that night at dinner, Molly was not happy. She all but broke down in tears.

'Harry, why do you think you need to move out?', she asked him, only a little hysterical.

'It's nothing to do with any of you guys. I'm just ready to start my life. I promise I'll come and visit a few times a week', said Harry. 'I just don't want to impose any more. It's something that I have to do.'

'Are you sure you would be ok all by yourself dear?', asked Molly, 'we don't mind having you here.'

'I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley. I've actually already put the deposit down on a flat in London.' said Harry.

'When will you be moving then?', asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Next weekend. I start work the following Monday', said Harry.

'Well if you're sure dear', she said.

'I'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. I promise. You know I'll still be coming around for dinner. I'm a terrible cook', said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. This must have been the right thing to say because the tension in the kitchen immediately lifted. The rest of the evening was spent discussing George's plan to reopen the shop and Hermione and Harry starting their new jobs at the Ministry.

When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Harry pulled Ginny aside.

'Ginny, I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow night?', he asked. 'I was thinking about it and we could go see a muggle movie, maybe even grab dinner at a muggle restaurant.'

'I'd love too, Harry. But what about the reporters?', asked Ginny.

'Well, I was thinking about it. I don't think they would expect me to go into the muggle world and with the wards your parents set up around this place, they won't even know we left.'

'If you're sure', said Ginny. She still looked a bit apprehensive.

'I've wanted to take you on a real date for a while now. I'm not going to let them ruin it', said Harry, gesturing outside to where they knew the reporters were still lurking, even though they couldn't see them. The protective charms seemed to be working well.

'Ok then. How's seven tomorrow evening?', she asked.

'Perfect', said Harry. 'Good night Gin.'

'Good night Harry', said Ginny. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. Only when they heard someone clearing their throat did they break apart.

'Ron, you're a prat!', said Ginny as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

'Sorry mate. I just don't like seeing my baby sister snogging anyone', said Ron.

'That's ok mate. I guess if I walked up here to see you and Hermione snogging, I'd feel the same way', said Harry. He couldn't help but notice that Ron's face turned red.

'What's going on with the two of you anyway?', he asked.

'The two of who?',asked Ron, clearly trying to cover his moment of embarrassment.

'You and Hermione', said Harry. 'I couldn't help but notice that the two of you seem to be getting quite close', he said, trying to hide his grin.

'I'm going with her to Australia to get her parents in about two weeks', said Ron. 'She's just got to get all the portkey's arranged.'

'I almost forgot they were still there with everything that's happened', said Harry.

'Yeah, they've already located them. They're living in Sydney right now. Hermione's pretty confidant that she'll be able to reverse the memory charm easily, it's just explaining to them what happened that'll be the hard part', said Ron.

'I'm sure they'll understand', said Harry through a yawn. 'I'm going to bed. Good night'

'Good night', said Ron.

Harry sat down on the camp bed that was set up in Ron's room to remove his trainers. He looked up and saw that Ron was still sitting on this bed, fully dressed, staring off into space.

'What's wrong?', he asked.

'What if they don't like me?', blurted Ron.

'What if who doesn't like you?', asked Harry, confused.

'Hermione's parents. They're going to hate me', said Ron dejected.

'Ron, they're not going to hate you', said Harry.

'But how do you know?', asked Ron.

'Because you're a great guy. And if Hermione likes you, they're bound to', said Harry. 'Now get some sleep.'

"Alright, G'night', said Ron.

'Night.'

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: first dates and surprises

1**Chapter five: first dates and surprises**

The next day seemed to just drag by. Every time Harry looked at the clock, it seemed that only minutes passed when it felt like hours. He could tell Ginny felt the same way. By the time they were ready to leave, Harry could barely conceal his excitement. He was planning on taking Ginny to this great Italian restaurant he found in muggle London while shopping around for his new flat and then to see 'Grease' at the local theater. He had never seen the film himself, as the Dursley's never really allowed him to watch movies with the rest of the family but he knew Ginny would just love the classic American musical.

Harry was dressed and waiting in the sitting room when Ginny came down the stairs. When he laid eyes on her, his jaw dropped. She was wearing a black dress that fell right above her knees. It was form fitting and seemed to accentuate her body in all the right places. Her hair was swept up in an elegant twist and she had a slight touch of make up on her face that seemed to make her glow.

'Wow. You look great', breathed Harry.

'You don't look too bad yourself', said Ginny, blushing.

It was true. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a blue button up shirt. His hair was still as messy as ever but he did clean up nicely, thought Ginny.

'You ready to go?', asked Harry.

'Sure, if you tell me where we're going', said Ginny playfully

'It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?', said Harry with a sly grin. He took her hand and led her out to the back garden to the apparition point. 'Hold on tight' he said. He felt her squeeze his hand and he turned on the spot and apparated into an alleyway about a block from the restaurant.

'Where are we?', asked Ginny, looking around the alleyway confused.

'About a block from our destination. I didn't want to apparate there directly just in case we were spotted. Come on', said Harry, taking her by the hand and leading her down the street toward the restaurant.

When they reached the restaurant, Harry went up to the hostess, 'Reservation for two. It's under Potter', he said.

'Right this way Mr. Potter', said the hostess, motioning for them to follow her to a secluded, candle lit table on the terrace.

Once they were seated and ordered a bottle of wine, Harry reached across the table and took Ginny's hand.

'I'm really glad we decided to do this tonight. Have I told you that you look absolutely gorgeous?', he asked, looking into her eyes.

'Only about a thousand times', she replied, blushing.

After they placed their orders, Ginny excused herself to the lady's room. Once she had left, Harry glanced up to see none other then Vernon Dursley approaching his table.

'What do you want?', he asked his Uncle as he approached.

'Now you listen here boy, I want you to get the rest of your things out of my house', spat Uncle Vernon. 'And then I never want to see you again.'

'Anything else?',asked Harry as pleasantly as he could. He was not going to let this encounter ruin his evening.

Just then, Ginny returned to the table. 'Am I interrupting anything?', she asked.

Uncle Vernon gave Ginny a cold, appraising look. Turning back to his nephew he said, 'Just come and get your things boy, so we can be done with you.'

'I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning', said Harry. 'I can't wait', he added sarcastically.

Vernon stormed off to rejoin Petunia and Dudley without saying another word. He noticed his Aunt glowering over at him and Ginny but Dudley kept glancing at him anxiously. He couldn't quite figure it out but decided to just shrug it off. After tomorrow, he would never have to go back to Privet Drive and would never have to see the Dursley's again.

Who was that?', asked Ginny, turning back to Harry after watching Vernon storm off and sitting back down at their table.

'Oh, that was my dear Uncle Vernon. He wants me to come get the rest of my things tomorrow', said Harry. 'But I don't want to talk about them.' He was saved from further questioning by the arrival of their food.

After they had finished their meals and about a bottle and a half of wine, Harry saw the Dursley's getting up to leave out of the corner of his eye. He noticed that Dudley was not following his parents out of the restaurant but instead walking toward their table. Before Harry had time to even stand up, Dudley said, 'Good to see you Harry', handed him a piece of paper and walked away.

Harry sat there for a minute confused, holding the note Dudley handed him before Ginny asked, 'What was that all about?'

'No idea', said Harry

'Well, what does the note say?', she asked.

Harry unfolded the note and read: _Harry- Meet me at the caf__é__ up the street tomorrow at around noon. -Dudley_

'I wonder what he wants?', asked Harry looking across the table at Ginny while folding the note back up and placing it in his pocket.

'I guess there's only one way to find out', said Ginny. 'Are you going to meet him?'

'I think I will', said Harry slowly. 'The last time I saw Dudley, he seemed different. Maybe this will be a good thing', he added as he paid the waiter who had just came back with the check.

'Come on', said Harry, as he stood to help her to her feet. 'Our evening's not over yet, I have one more surprise.'

About a half an hour later they were in line at the theater for popcorn. 'What is this place?', asked Ginny as she looked around the lobby. Harry just smiled. 'You'll see', he replied simply.

Once they had taken their seats and the movie began he looked over at Ginny. She was wide-eyed during the entire thing. By the time the movie ended she had the biggest smile on her face.

So, did you like it?', asked Harry, grinning as they made their way back through the lobby of the theater.

'That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!', exclaimed Ginny. 'Dad would just love this. We have to bring him sometime. You know how he is when it comes to muggle things.'

Harry smiled. 'We better get going. I promised your mum I wouldn't have you out too late', he said.

Together they made their way back to the alleyway they had apparated to, with Ginny humming the songs from the movie. Once they reached their destination, they clasped hands while Harry turned on the spot, taking them away from the most perfect evening the two of them had ever had.

******************************************************************************

A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's a really short chapter. I'll get the next one up soon. Please Review!!! :)


	6. Chapter 6: meetings and moving

1A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I had this chapter ready so I figured I would go ahead and post it tonight as well. Enjoy!

********************************************************************************************************

**Chapter six: meetings and moving**

The next morning, Harry awoke early. He had a difficult time sleeping last night. He knew that today he would have to go back to the Dursley's house one final time. And then he had his meeting with Dudley. Why did Dudley want to see him? 'There's only one way to find out', he said to himself as he rolled out of bed.

Once he was up and dressed, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Ginny was already seated at the table and when he entered she looked up and smiled at him.

'Morning sleepy head', she said playfully.

'Morning', said Harry. He couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful in the mornings. I could get used to his, he thought.

'Where is everyone?', he asked, looking around and noticing that they were the only ones in the room. Usually at this time in the morning the kitchen was bustling with activity.

'Mum and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to do some shopping and George and Ron went into the shop early this morning. I think Dad's out in the shed tinkering with something', answered Ginny. 'Aren't you going to the Dursley's this morning?', she asked.

'Yeah, I should really get going', said Harry, grabbing a piece of toast from the table. 'Don't want to keep them waiting, I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing me', he added sarcastically.

'Just go in, get your things and leave', said Ginny. 'You'll never have to see them again after that. Do you need any help?', she asked.

'No, this is really something I should do on my own', said Harry. 'I'll see you in a little bit', he added, snatching another piece of toast and leaning down to give Ginny a quick kiss.

'Just be careful', said Ginny. 'And don't do anything stupid', she added as Harry walked out the door and headed toward the apparition point.

A moment later, Harry was standing on the doorstep to Number Four Privet Drive. Looking around he saw that nothing seemed to have changed. All the houses on Privet Drive were as neat as ever with their perfectly manicured lawns and shiny cars in the driveways. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A moment later it was wrenched open by his uncle.

'Get in here boy', growled Vernon Dursley. 'Before the neighbors see', he added as Harry stepped into the house. Harry's eyes automatically found the cabinet under the stairs where he was forced to sleep until he found out he was a wizard. He never told Ginny or the other Weasley's the full extent of what the Dursley's had put him through. He was pulled from his thoughts by the door snapping shut behind him.

'So, where are my things?', asked Harry, turning around to face his uncle.

Without saying a word, Vernon pushed passed Harry and opened the door to the cabinet under the stairs and stooped inside it. A moment later he emerged holding a small box which he shoved into Harry's arms. Harry peered inside the box and saw that it mostly contained some old copies of The Daily Prophet he had left behind along with some old quills and the Gryffindor house banner he had hanging on his bedroom wall.

'This is what I had to come all the way here for?', asked Harry, looking up at his uncle. 'You could have just thrown all this out.'

'Who knows what could have happened to us if we had thrown that stuff out. What if someone saw it. How would we explain that?', growled Vernon. Harry could see the vain in his forehead starting to pulse.

'I'll just be going then', said Harry, exasperated. 'Thanks for keeping my things', he added sarcastically, holding up the box.

He took one more look around number four and walked out the door, vowing to never go there again and headed down the street to find a safe place to apparate to London to meet Dudley. He passed a rubbish bin on his way and tossed the box inside. He found an empty alleyway and pulled out his wand, turning on the spot.

Once in London, he made his way to the café Dudley had indicated in his note. He found him sitting at a table outside, staring blankly into a cup of tea.

'Hey Dudley', said Harry.

Dudley looked up from his tea at the sound of Harry's voice. 'Oh, hey Harry. I didn't think you would come', said Dudley.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Dudley said, 'Have a seat. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here.'

'The thought had crossed my mind', said Harry, giving an awkward laugh.

'I wanted to thank you', said Dudley, looking Harry in the eye.

'Thank me for what?', asked Harry after ordering a cup of tea from the waiter who had came by the table.

'For keeping us safe last year. They told us what you did before we went home', said Dudley.

'I had to do it. No mater how your parents treated me', said Harry. 'I knew that he would come looking for you for information about me. He would have tortured you, all of you.'

There was a moment's silence. 'I'm sorry', blurted Dudley. Harry gave him a questioning look. 'I'm sorry for the way my parents treated you, for how I treated you', he continued. 'You didn't deserve it.'

'Thanks Dudley', said Harry, surprised. Whatever he had expected Dudley to say, this wasn't it. 'You seem different', he added.

'While we were in hiding last year, I had a lot of time to think. Time to reflect back on our time growing up', said Dudley. 'It's not fair. You never deserved to be treated that way.'

'I don't know what to say', said Harry.

'I was kind of hoping that we could be friends', said Dudley, turning red and looking down into his cup of tea once more.

Harry was stunned. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he would be sitting here having this conversation with Dudley.

'I'd like that', said Harry, surprising himself. 'I got my own flat here in London. I move in about a week. Once I get settled, maybe you can come over for dinner. I could introduce you to my girlfriend.'

'Let me give you my phone number', said Dudley. 'It's my mobile so you don't have to worry about mum or dad answering', he added noticing the look on Harry's face.

'I guess I'll have to get a phone then', said Harry. Seeing the confused look on Dudley's face he added, 'We don't need them in our world. I'll show you what I mean sometime.'

The rest of the afternoon passed with pleasant conversation. By the time it was time to leave, Harry couldn't believe he enjoyed himself as much as he did. He and Dudley shook hands and said their good-byes before going their separate ways. In the alleyway once more he looked around to make sure no one was watching and turned on the spot, reappearing in the back garden of the Burrow.

He looked up to see Ginny rushing out into the back garden from inside the house.

'Where have you been', she asked, slightly out of breath. 'You've been gone for hours. We've been worried sick.'

'Lost track of time', said Harry.

'What have you been doing all this time?', asked Ginny.

'Had tea with Dudley', he replied. 'He's really changed, Gin. I asked him to dinner once I get settled in my new place. I want you to be there', he added.

'That's great Harry. I'm glad you guys were able to get past your differences', said Ginny, smiling at him. 'Now come on. You're just in time for dinner.'

One week later Harry was finally moving into his new flat.

'How many more boxes are there?', asked Ron, wiping sweat off his brow.

'Ronald', said Hermione reproachfully. 'Stop complaining. You're supposed to be helping a friend.'

'I am helping!', said Ron defensively. 'I just didn't know he had this many things.'

'I never used to', said Harry, setting down one end of the couch he and George just carried in. 'Ginny made me go shopping. '

'I just don't understand why we can't move all this stuff in using magic', said Ron, groaning and flopping down on said couch.

'Because Ron', said Hermione, exasperated. 'This is a muggle community. It would look rather odd if you started levitating furniture up the stairs', she added, rolling her eyes.

'This is the last of it', said Ginny slightly breathless, setting down a rather large box.

'I'm never moving again', said Harry, flopping down on the couch next to Ron.

'Ron, we really must be going', said Hermione. 'We still have to get cleaned up so we can make it on time.'

'Where are you two lovebirds off to?', asked George.

Both Ron and Hermione turned red. 'We're leaving to get Hermione's parents tonight. We have to catch a portkey from the Ministry', said Ron.

'I almost forgot', said Ginny.

'Yes, yes, well, we mustn't be late', said Hermione nervously, wringing her hands together.

'It'll be fine, Hermione', said Harry for what felt like the hundredth time that week. Every time someone mentioned their trip to Australia, Hermione became flustered. 'They'll understand once you explain everything', he added.

'Thanks Harry', said Hermione. 'Come on Ron', she added, grabbing him by the hand and heaving him off the sofa.

'We'll see you when we get back', said Hermione. 'Harry, can we apparate directly from here?', she asked.

'Yeah, I haven't put up any wards yet', he answered. 'Have a safe trip.'

'Thanks', she said as she gripped Ron's arm and turned on the spot, disappearing with a loud 'crack'.

'I must be going as well', announced George. 'Made a batch of Fever Fudge earlier that should be ready for packaging. See ya!', and with that, he was gone.

'Finally', said Ginny, flopping herself down on the sofa next to Harry. 'I thought they'd never leave.'

'And why's that?', asked Harry with a mischievous grin.

'Well you see, my boyfriend just got his own place and I was kind of looking forward to some quality snogging time', she said playfully.

'Is that so?', he asked. 'Well then, you better get over here', he added as he pulled her onto his lap making her laugh. He silenced her with a kiss and soon they were tangled up in each other.

A bit later, Harry reluctantly broke their snogging session and said a bit breathlessly, 'You should be heading home.'

Ginny groaned. 'Do I have too?',she asked.

'I'm afraid so', he said. 'You don't want to get in trouble.'

'I am of age you know', said Ginny indignantly.

'I know Gin. But you still live with your parents and you know your mum would go spare if you didn't come home tonight', said Harry.

'I guess you're right', she said.

'Don't think that I don't want you to stay', said Harry. 'Because I really do.'

'I know Harry. I just wish I could wake up in your arms for once', said Ginny, looking at her feet.

'It will happen', said Harry. 'I promise. Just not right now.' Besides, I don't know if I could control my self with you in my bed, he added in his head.

'All right, but I'll come over tomorrow to help you unpack', she said, giving him a kiss. 'I love you', she added.

'I love you too', said Harry. 'Now, get out of here before I change my mind.'

She gave him one more kiss and turned on the spot, leaving Harry alone for the first time in his new flat.

Harry woke up the next morning to someone knocking on this front door. He felt around on this night table for a moment before he located his glasses. Putting them on he sat on his bed for a moment trying to bring the room into focus as the knocking on his front door became more insistent. Groggily he shuffled to the front door clad only in his boxers trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. When he opened the door, he came face to face with a very annoyed looking redhead.

'What took you so long?', she asked. 'I tried apparating into the flat but instead I wound up out here.'

'Oh, yeah. I set up my protective wards last night before I went to bed', he said. 'Can never be too careful', he added as he opened the door wider to allow her to enter.

'I brought you some breakfast', said Ginny holding up a brown paper bag. 'Mum insisted.' She moved into the kitchen to set the bag on the counter. Opening the fridge she added, 'and seeing that you have nothing in here I can see why.'

Harry laughed. 'I did just move in you know.'

'I know, but you know how mum is.'

'So, what brings you by so early?', asked Harry, leaning down to give her a kiss. 'I know you didn't come all the way out here just to bring me breakfast.'

'I did promise to help you unpack all this stuff', said Ginny, gesturing to the boxes stacked around the room and pulling a muffin out of the paper bag and handing it to Harry.

'Let me go get dressed and we can get started', he said around a mouth full of muffin.

'Why?', asked Ginny, walking around the counter and rubbing her hand up his bare chest. 'I happen to like the way you're currently dressed.'

'Ginny', groaned Harry. 'You really shouldn't do that', he warned.

'Why?', Ginny teased.

'Because I'm not sure if I can control myself if you keep it up', he said, looking down into her eyes.

Ginny's face split into a mischievous grin. 'What if I don't want you to control yourself?', she asked teasingly.

'Ginny', warned Harry again.

'Fine, fine. I'll be good', said Ginny in defeat, removing her hand from his chest and moving back behind the kitchen counter. 'This time', she added under her breath as Harry walked back into his bedroom to dress.

When he returned, Ginny was already busy unpacking the first box.

'Are you nervous about tomorrow?', Ginny asked him when he walked into the room.

'A bit. My first day as an Auror. I expect most of the day will be spent filling out mounds of paperwork though. Hermione told me that's all she did her first day', said Harry.

Once all the boxes were unpacked, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, 'Want to grab a quick bite to eat? There's this great little restaurant a few blocks from here.'

'Sure', she replied, setting the last picture frame on the mantel over the fireplace.

'Let me just go get my wallet', said Harry.

While Harry was gone, she took a moment to look over the flat. It wasn't much but now that everything was unpacked it was starting to feel like a home, although she knew it wouldn't stay this neat for long. There was a black leather sofa against the one wall with a huge flat screen TV on the opposite wall above the fireplace (both of which Harry absolutely insisted on when they went shopping). On the mantle were pictures of Harry's parents along with the members of the original Order, Teddy with his vibrant hair waving up to the camera, Harry, Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts and various pictures of Harry and her. The kitchen was small but off to the side was a door leading to the small balcony overlooking the busy streets of London.

'You ready?', Harry asked from behind her.

'Lets go', said Ginny.

********************************************************************************************************

A/N: I love hearing what you guys have to say so please review!!!!! :)


	7. Chapter 7: first days

1A/N: There was some confusion with the last chapter. I had stated earlier that Ginny did not have her apparition license, but she apparated into Harry's flat in the last chapter. Lets all just assume that Ginny got her apparition license during the week between her first date with Harry and Harry's moving day. I didn't realize the mistake until after I posted. Sorry for the confusion.

Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! :)

****************************************************************************************************

**Chapter seven: first days**

The next morning, Harry was making his way through the busy visitors entrance to the Ministry of Magic. As it was his first day, he didn't yet have clearance to apparate or floo. As he approached the security desk, he could feel everyone's eyes on him.

'Wand please', said the wizard at the security desk.

He handed his wand to the wizard and watched him place it on some sort of scale that emitted a small piece of parchment after a few seconds.

'Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches', said the security wizard, handing him back his wand along with a security badge. 'Auror office is on the second floor Mr. Potter. Just ask for Archie Valentine. He's head of the department. Have a nice day.'

'Thanks', said Harry before he made his way over to the lifts.

Once on the second floor he wove his way through the other Ministry workers until he came to the office labeled 'Archie Valentine: Head Auror'. He knocked and heard a voice from inside beckon for him to enter.

'Ah, Mr. Potter. Right on time', said Valentine. The first thing Harry noticed about the Head Auror was that he had a number of scars across his face. He was a stocky man with greying hair and Harry got the impression that this was not a man you wanted to mess with. 'I've got all your paperwork right here. This should actually take you most of the day', said Valentine, motioning to a stack of parchment on top of his desk.

'Right, Mr. Valentine', said Harry nervously. Moving forward to shake his hand he added 'nice to meet you sir.'

'Nice to meet you as well Mr. Potter. Kingsley speaks very highly of you, actually, so does the entire wizarding community', said Valentine. 'Let me show you to your desk so you can get started on these', he added, standing up from behind the desk and motioning for Harry to follow. Harry noticed that he walked with a slight limp.

Valentine led Harry through a maze of cubicle style desks before stopping at an empty one.

'Here we are', he said, gesturing to the desk. 'I know it's not much but you won't be spending much time here anyway once we get you out on the field.'

'Right', said Harry.

'Well, here you are', said Valentine setting the stack of parchment on his desk. 'When you get done with these bring them into my office so I can give you an actual tour of the department.'

'Yes sir', said Harry as he took his seat and pulled the first form in front of him. He watched Valentine limp away and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

'He's not too intimidating once you get over the shock', said a voice from beside him. He turned to see a man not much older then himself at the desk next to him. 'The name's Peters, Samuel Peters', he said, holding out his hand. Harry shifted in his chair to reach over and shake his hand. 'No need to ask who you are. The whole departments been buzzing about it for weeks', said Peters.

Harry gave a nervous laugh.

'Just let me know if you need anything Potter. It can be a bit overwhelming your first week', said Peters.

'Thanks', said Harry turning back to the towering pile of forms he had to fill out.

He looked down at the first one he had pulled out of the pile. It was just the basics like his name and address and who the department could contact in the event of an emergency. Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second and then put down Arthur and Molly Weasley. Next he had to decide who was allowed to visit him at St. Mungo's in case he was ever admitted for anything. This time he didn't hesitate and wrote down that all the Weasley's were allowed along with Hermione Granger.

Next came his medical history. He groaned inwardly. This is going to take a while, he thought to himself. How do you explain surviving a killing curse twice and having all the bones in your arm removed and then regrown again? Not to mention all the quidditch injuries he sustained during his six years at Hogwarts.

A few hours later the voice of Arthur Weasley broke his thoughts. He had been staring at the medical history form trying to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

'I thought you could use a break from all the paperwork', said Mr. Weasley. 'Want to grab a quick lunch?', he asked.

Harry sighed in relief. His hand was starting to cramp and he could really use a break. 'Absolutely', he replied. He tucked the forms into his desk drawer and stood up and grabbed his jacket.

'How's the first day going?', asked Mr. Weasley once they reached the lifts.

'Just trying to get through all those forms', said Harry. 'I've been working on the one for my medical history for the last few hours.'

Mr. Weasley chuckled. 'Yes, you have had an unusual amount of injuries', he said. 'How's the Leaky Cauldron for lunch?'

'Sounds great. Anything to get out of here for a bit. My hand's really starting to hurt', said Harry laughing.

They decided to floo to the pub and when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, every head turned in their direction. Harry stood frozen in the fireplace for a moment before following Arthur to a table in the back. He could feel thee eyes of every patron in the pub follow him. He slid into the booth across from Arthur and put his head in his hands.

'You ok, son?', asked Mr. Weasley.

'Yeah. I just hate it when everyone stares. You would think I would be used to it by now', said Harry.

'It'll take a while, but I think it will die down', said Mr. Weasley.

'I hope you're right.'

An hour later, Harry was sitting back at his desk finishing the last form. This last one was for prior work experience. He laughed inwardly. Does defeating the darkest wizard of all time count?' he wondered. Once finished be picked up the stack of parchment and made his way back to Valentine's office, knocking before entering.

'All done Mr. Potter?', asked Valentine as Harry stepped into his office. 'Good, good. I have your first assignment for tomorrow. I'm sending you along with Peters to canvas a pub. We suspect some of Voldemort's old followers have been using it as a meeting place. Be here tomorrow morning at 7:00 a.m. sharp.'

'Yes sir', said Harry. He couldn't believe he was being given his first assignment so soon. He figured he would be fetching coffee and doing paperwork for a while before he got assigned to an actual case.

'I don't have time for your grand tour of the department at the moment. If you have trouble finding anything just ask Peters for help. Now go home and get some rest. I want you sharp tomorrow morning', said Valentine

Harry nodded and made his way back to his desk to get his jacket.

'I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning Potter', said Peters when Harry reached his desk.

'I guess so', said Harry.

'Don't look so surprised. You're Harry Potter. You didn't honestly think they would have you doing desk work did you?' asked Peters.

'Actually, I did', said Harry.

'I do want to warn you though. Some of the other Aurors aren't very happy with the fact that you were able to skip the three years of required training. Some of 'em has been saying that you're using your fame to get ahead', said Peters.

'And do you feel that way?', asked Harry defensively. The last thing he wanted was for people to start thinking that he was asking for special treatment.

'Nah., you seem like an all right lad', said Peters. 'I just wanted to give you the heads up.'

'Thanks, I guess', said Harry. 'I'll see you in the morning.' He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and made his way to the lifts. Once in the Atrium, he quickly made his way to the apparition point. A moment later he was inside his flat. He had set the charms so no one but him could apparate into it directly.

'Harry!',called Ron's voice, startling him. He looked down to see Ron's head poking out of the fireplace. He knelt down to be on eye level.

'Hey Ron', said Harry. 'How's Australia?', he asked.

'Brilliant', replied Ron. 'We were able to find her parents right away and Hermione reversed the memory charm. They were a bit upset at first, but once we explained everything they understood. We should be coming home in a day or two.'

'That's great. I tried to tell her everything would be OK', said Harry.

'We all did mate, but you know how Hermione is', said Ron. 'Anyway, how was your first day?', he asked.

'Boring actually. Had to fill out loads of paperwork', said Harry. 'But I did get my first assignment for tomorrow', he added.

'Already?', asked Ron in disbelief. 'I thought they would have you doing a bunch of paperwork for a few weeks.'

'So did I', said Harry.

'Listen mate. I hear Hermione calling me. If you see mum or dad, let them know we're doing Ok and that we'll be home in a few days', said Ron.

'Sure. Tell Hermione I said hi', said Harry.

'See you in a few days', said Ron before he disappeared from the fireplace.

****************************************************************************************************A/N: Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8: finding evil

Harry woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. After he had spoken to Ron last night, he had flopped down on his sofa and fell asleep. He groaned and sat up, cursing the couch and vowing to never fall asleep there again.

Once dressed for work he made his way down the still dark streets of London to grab a muffin from the café up the street. When he finally made it the Ministry, it was relatively quiet. Most of the Ministry workers didn't come in for another hour or so. He finally made it to the Auror office at a quarter to seven.

'Oh, good. You're here', said Valentine as Harry stepped off the lift. 'I want you to go with Peters. He's going to help you disguise yourself and go over the plans of the mission.'

Harry nodded and headed to Peters' desk. He found his fellow Auror already at his desk pulling some clothes out of a rucksack. He pulled out a grey hooded sweatshirt and a blue baseball cap and tossed them at Harry.

'What're these for?', asked Harry, holding up the sweatshirt and hat.

'It's part of your disguise', said Peters still rummaging in the rucksack. 'I have some contacts in here for you somewhere. Aha! Here they are', he added, tossing Harry a small box. 'Go pop em in your eyes, put that stuff on and meet me back here.'

Harry left to find the bathroom and returned a few moments later rubbing his eyes.

'Now I remember why I don't wear these', he said.

'Well, get used to them', said Peters. 'And try the hat on. Make sure you pull some of your hair down on your forehead to hide your scar, we can't hide it any other way since it was put there using dark magic.'

Harry pulled the cap on his head and turned to Peters. 'How do I look?', he asked.

'It'll have to do', said Peters as he also changed his clothes. 'Come on, we're meeting Valentine in the conference room to be briefed on the mission.'

Harry followed Peters down the hall to a large room. There was a round table in the center with chairs placed around it and a small coffee station in the one corner. Various charts and maps hung on the walls along with several 'Wanted' posters for the Death Eaters that eluded capture at Hogwarts. Valentine was already seated at the table looking over a few sheets of parchment he had in front of him. Looking up and seeing the two enter he said, 'Good you're here. Lets get started.'

Harry took Peters lead and took a seat at the table.

'We suspect a few of Voldemort's old Death Eaters are using a muggle pub in Edinburgh as a meeting place. We believe they are trying to bring back some of their old ways and are starting to recruit. I want you two', said Valentine, indicating Harry and Peters, 'to go to that pub and try to get some information. You are not to approach them. Any questions?' he asked.

'Yes.',said Harry. 'Do we know who these Death Eaters are?'

'We suspect it's Avery', said Valentine and Harry nodded. He remembered Avery from the Department of Mysteries during his fifth year. 'And keep that hat on Potter', added Valentine. 'Even without the glasses, I believe they would recognize you by your scar. Get going you two, and I expect a full report on my desk first thing in the morning.'

'Yes sir', said Harry and Peters in unison.

'Ready Potter?', asked Peters turning to face Harry once Valentine had limped from the conference room.

'As ready as I'll ever be', said Harry.

A few hours later both Harry and Peters were seated at a table in a dark corner of the pub in question. So far there was no activity. Not a single Death Eater walked in the door.

Well this is exciting', said Harry sarcastically. 'How long are we expected to stay here?', he asked Peters, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

'Another couple hours I expect', he answered, glancing down at his watch. Harry picked up his drink and took a small drink. He was starting to wish they did have him back at the Ministry doing paperwork and fetching coffee. At least he would be doing something. His back was starting to hurt from the hard wooden chair he had been sitting on for the past three hours and he was starting to get a headache from the noise in the busy pub. He sat down his drink and pinched the bridge of his nose. Movement from the doorway caught his eye and he glanced up in time to watch a tall hooded figure enter the pub. The stranger kept his hood up as he walked to the bar and ordered a drink.

Harry looked over at Peters who had obviously noticed nothing. He kicked his leg under the table and jerked his head in the direction of the bar where the man stood scanning the room. Peters gave a small nod. They watched the hooded stranger join another man sitting at a table to Harry's right who had come in about a half an hour ago. Harry pulled two Extendable Ears from his pocket and discreetly handed one to Peters. They both stuck them in their ears and carefully snaked them toward the two men's table.

'Did you tell them when to meet us?', asked the first man.

'Yes', replied the second. 'They should be arriving any moment now.'

Harry turned to Peters and mouthed, 'That's Avery.'

The pub door opened and two more hooded figures entered and joined the first two. The two men nodded at the newcomers as they took their seats at the table.

'What's the plan Avery?', asked one of the newcomers after taking his seat. Harry immediately recognized the voice of Amycus Carrow.

'We first need to find him. The boy must be killed', said Avery

'The boy's security must be less now that the Dark Lord is gone', said another man, joining the conversation for the first time.

'We need to find the boy', said Avery.

'We could use the girl', said Amycus. 'I saw them in the Prophet a few weeks ago. We could use her to lure him to us.'

Harry's face paled as he looked across the table to Peters. He glanced back over at the table where the Death Eaters were having their hushed conversation and noticed they were standing to leave.

'Meet us here tomorrow, we shall go to headquarters and formulate a plan', said Avery before he turned to leave the pub with the other three men following close behind him.

Harry and Peters wound in the Extendable Ears. Harry's mind was spinning. He had to get to Ginny. He looked across the table at Peters, who looked utterly confused.

'Who were they talking about?',asked Peters.

'Really?', Harry asked in disbelief. 'They were talking about me you idiot.'

'Merlin's beard! They were, weren't they', said Peters.

'YES', exclaimed Harry. 'We need to get back to the Ministry.'

Harry and Peters stood from the table and rushed out of the pub to apparate. At the Ministry, Harry made a mad dash for the lifts and jabbed at the button impatiently. When the lift doors opened, he practically ran straight into Hermione.

"Harry! We just got back and . .', began Hermione but Harry cut her off. 'Hermione, I need you to go to the Burrow', he said hurriedly.

'What's going on, Harry?'

'I'll explain later. Just make sure Ginny stays in the house', pleaded Harry.

'S-sure, Harry', sputtered Hermione, clearly confused. Before she could say anymore, the lift doors banged shut.


	9. Chapter 9:the mission

1**Chapter 9:** **the mission**

The next morning, Harry found himself crouched down behind a large bush outside of the pub, shivering. It had started raining about an hour before they arrived and hadn't let up yet. Worse yet, was the fact that Avery had yet to show himself. Harry shifted himself to try to find a more comfortable position. He glanced over at Rhodes, who was crouched down next to him, smirking.

Harry was in no mood to deal with him. When he had returned to the Ministry the night before after visiting the Burrow, Rhodes had been making snide comments. Before Harry could say anything, he caught sight of a tall hooded figure approaching the pub out of the corner of his eye. Rhodes reached into his pocket and pulled out a medallion that had the Protean charm placed on it. Each of the other Aurors stationed around the pub had one so they could alert each other if Avery was spotted.

Still hidden, they watched as Avery was joined by several other hooded figures, including Carrow. When the group turned to leave, Rhodes whispered, 'Come on. We need to find out where they are going.'

Harry nodded once and together they began following the Death Eater, shrouded from view by the line of trees that bordered the path that led up to the pub. Harry looked behind him and saw that both Peters and Dunn were covering them from behind.

They followed them for about ten minutes before Avery led the group into an old, abandoned and boarded up house. When Peters and Dunn caught up to them, the four of them stooped behind a large cluster of rocks.

'All right. You two stay here and keep watch', said Dunn. 'Peters and I will go back to the Ministry to inform Valentine so we can get the MLE out here with us. We'll notify you when we're on our way.'

Both Harry and Rhodes nodded as the other two silently made there way back toward the pub to find a safe place to apparate.

An hour later, Harry felt his medallion heat up in his pocket and reached down to pull it out.

'They'll be here in about 10 minutes with MLE', he told Rhodes. 'They want us to take up position on the east side of the house.'

Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out his invisibility cloak, throwing it over himself and Rhodes. They crouched down under the cloak so they would not be detected and moved into position just as the others arrived. Barnett gave the signal and the group moved forward to surround the house right before he blasted the door open.

Harry aimed stunning spell after stunning spell toward the group of Death Eaters that came rushing out of the house. He heard movement from behind him and spun around, his wand raised. There was a flash of white light and Harry crumpled to the ground.

****************************************************************************************************

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was in the sitting room with Hermione.

'I can't stand this', said Ginny. She was becoming more and more frustrated. They still had not heard anything from Harry. She stood up and started pacing around the room, wringing her hands together.

'Ginny, come back over here and sit down. I'm sure Harry's fine', said Hermione. She felt like she was saying this for the hundredth time since Harry had left.

'I just don't know what to do with myself', said Ginny as she flopped back down on the sofa next to Hermione. 'Is it going to be like this every time he leaves on one of these assignments?' she asked.

'I don't know Ginny, I don't know', said Hermione shaking her head.

The two girls looked up to find Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway, clutching a piece of parchment. Taking in the expression on her mothers face, Ginny jumped up from the sofa.

'Mum? What happened?', she asked anxiously.

'This just arrived', said Mrs. Weasley, holding up the piece parchment. 'It's a letter from the Ministry. Harry's been injured. He's at St. Mungo's.'

Ginny's face paled. Her knees buckled and she fell back onto the couch. 'When can we leave?', she asked shakily.

'Right now if you want', said Mrs. Weasley. 'They've reconnected our floo.'

Ginny stood up slowly and walked into the kitchen with Hermione behind her. When she reached the fireplace she scooped up a handful of floo powder and threw it in the flames. She turned to face her mum and Hermione, who were exchanging nervous glances.

'Are you guys coming?', she asked.

'We're right behind you, dear', said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny stepped into the fireplace, said 'St. Mungo's', and disappeared in a whirl of green flames, reappearing a moment later in the busy waiting area of the hospital. A moment later, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley stumbled out of the fireplace and the three women dashed to the front desk.

'We're here to see Harry Potter', said Ginny to the Welcome Witch.

'Spell Damage, fourth floor'

Ginny tore off toward the stairwell and ran up the stairs until she reached the fourth floor with Hermione and Mrs. Weasley right behind her.

'Miss. Weasley', said a voice from behind her when she opened the door leading to the Spell Damage ward. She turned around to see a man with a heavily scared face limping in her direction.

'Miss. Weasley, my name is Archie Valentine. I head the Auror department', he said.

'Where's Harry?', asked Ginny peering down the hall.

'Follow me', he said.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at the other two women and followed Valentine down the hall. Harry's room was at the very end of the hall and the doorway was flanked by two guards.

'Ginny, you go ahead in. We'll wait out here', said Hermione, giving her an encouraging smile.

Harry was lying in the hospital bed, apparently unconscious. There were several tubes going into his arm administering different potions, Ginny looked up at Valentine, who had followed her into the room and asked, 'What happened?'

'Avery snuck out the back door unnoticed, snuck up on him. We don't know what spell hit him. No one heard the incantation', said Valentine.

'Is he going to be ok?'

'The healers tell me that he'll be fine. They said he should be waking up soon', he said.

Ginny moved over to stand next to the bed. Valentine waved his wand and conjured a chair which she sank into. She reached over and tentatively grabbed Harry's hand.

'I'll just leave you alone now', said Valentine, backing out the door. Ginny nodded without looking up. When she heard the door close, she buried her head in her arms.

'Miss. Weasley?'

Ginny's head jerked up. One of the healers was standing in the doorway. Ginny sat up, wiping her tear stained face on her sleeve.

'I'm sorry Miss. Weasley, I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside while I check on Mr. Potter', said the healer apologetically.

Ginny sighed. 'That's ok.'

When she walked out of the room, she found her entire family crowded around the waiting area. They all looked up expectantly when she entered.

'He's still unconscious', she said. 'They're checking on him now. What time is it?'

'It's almost eight', said Mrs. Weasley. 'Visiting hours are over soon.'

Ginny spun around at the sound of a door opening just in time to see the healer exiting Harry's room.

'Excuse me', said Ginny. 'Could you please tell us how he's doing?'

'He should be fine. We're unsure of what curse actually hit him so we're not really sure when he's going to wake up but his vital signs look good', said the healer. 'But I'm afraid visiting hours are over for the evening', she added.

'If he wakes up, I want to be notified immediately', said Ginny forcefully.

'Yes, ma'am'

When she returned to the Burrow that night, she retreated to her bedroom and broke down. All the fear and uncertainty from the past year came flooding back. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. She had visited Harry in the hospital wing at school dozens of times but most of those were for quidditch injuries. And she didn't know about the more serious injuries until Harry himself told her about them.

She fell into a fitful sleep a little after midnight, but was woken mere hours later by an insistent tapping. She got out of bed and went to her window, admitting a small barn owl. She hurriedly untied the letter attached to its leg and it soared back out the window. When she turned it over, she noticed that the return address was St. Mungo's. She ripped it open and pulled out the letter, it only had one line: "He's awake"


	10. Chapter 10: St Mungo's

1**Chapter 10:St. Mungo's**

Harry slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was a flash of brilliant white light. He squinted, trying to bring his surroundings into focus. He brought his hand up to his face. He didn't have his glasses.

'Ah, Mr. Potter', said a voice from his left.

'Where am I? What happened?', asked Harry groggily.

'You're at St. Mungo's, Mr. Potter', said the healer as she approached his bed. Harry could just make out a blur of green that was her uniform.

'Where are my glasses?', he asked weakly.

'Oh. I have them right here', she said as she placed them on his face. Harry blinked a few times before he could bring everything into focus. He shifted in the bed to try to find a more comfortable position and felt a sharp pain.

'Yes, yes. You better lie still. You had a few broken ribs from where that spell hit you', said the healer. Harry gave her a questioning look. 'What spell?', he asked.

'Well . . . we're not really sure what hit you', said the healer. 'We've fixed you up. You'll just have to take it easy.'

Harry groaned, closing his eyes and laid his head back on his pillow. He heard the healer say something about notifying his family and fell asleep once more.

****************************************************************************************************

'You said in your letter that he was awake', said Ginny.

'The potions are making him a little drowsy', said the healer before exiting the room.

Ginny sighed and took Harry's hand. When she received the letter from St. Mungo's that morning, she had rushed around the house waking everyone. When visiting hours started, she and Hermione had come to the hospital only to find Harry asleep. She had been sitting at his bed side ever since.

'Here, Ginny', said Hermione, passing her a cup of tea. 'I've got to get to work. Ron's going to stop in later.'

Ginny nodded, accepting the cup of tea. When Hermione left the room, she leaned back in her chair with her hands wrapped around her cup, taking comfort in its warmth.

'Hey', came a weak voice. Ginny's head jerked up.

'How long have you been here', asked Harry sitting up slowly.

'Not too long', she answered, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I was so worried, Harry.'

'Come here', said Harry, moving over. Ginny got up and carefully slid into the bed next to him, burying her head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

'I don't know what I would do if I lost you', said Ginny, sniffling.

'I'm not going anywhere', he whispered in her ear.

'Do you remember what happened?', she asked, sitting up and wiping her face on her sleeve.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think back. 'No', he said, shaking his head. 'The last thing I remember is stunning Carrow.'

'Valentine told me no one heard an incantation', said Ginny.

'I don't remember a thing', said Harry.

They both looked up at a knock on the door. Valentine peaked his head around the door.

'Can I have a word, Potter?', he asked.

Harry looked over at Ginny. 'I'll go let the rest of the family know you're awake', said Ginny, leaning down and giving him a kiss and climbing out of the bed. Once she left, Valentine shut the door and moved over to stand next to Harry's bed.

'What do you remember?', he asked Harry.

'Nothing', said Harry. 'I was just telling Ginny. The last thing I remember is stunning Carrow.'

'Avery apparently snuck out the back of the house without anyone noticing. No one heard the incantation for the spell he hit you with during the chaos. Rhodes saw you go down and hit Avery with a particularly strong stunning spell. He was thrown back against the side of the house. It killed him instantly', said Valentine.

'He's dead?', asked Harry in disbelief.

'Yes. And the others were all apprehended'

Harry nodded, leaning his head back against his pillow.

'I'll let you get some rest', said Valentine, moving toward the door. 'I'll send the healer in to discuss your release.'

****************************************************************************************************

He wasn't actually released for two more days. The healers insisted he stay for observation against Harry's numerous protests that he was fine.

He was sitting on his bed waiting for the healer to give him the thumbs up to go home. Molly has been in earlier that day and told him that under no circumstances was he to go back to his flat just yet. She insisted that he come stay at the Burrow for a few days until he was completely back on his feet. Harry knew better then to protest so he agreed. He looked up as the healer came bustling into the room.

'Ok, Mr. Potter. You're free to go', she said. 'You are to take these potions twice a day for the pain', she added, handing him two bottles. 'You may still feel dizzy at times. If any of these things get worse, you come back in immediately.'

'Ok', said Harry, standing up just as Ginny entered the room.

'Ready?', she asked from the doorway.

'You have no idea', said Harry, picking up his things.

'Just remember what I said, Mr. Potter. Take it easy for a while. And you are not to return to work for two weeks', said the healer.

Harry nodded and walked over to Ginny, taking her by the hand as she led him to the apparition point.

'I'm going to side-along you this time', she said, smiling up at him. Harry gripped her hand more firmly and allowed her to turn on the spot and take them back to the Burrow.

Once there, Harry was bombarded by Mrs. Weasley fussing over him. She had Ron take Harry's things up to Bill's old bedroom, which she had set up for him.

'Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine, really', said Harry as he took a seat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. In truth he was feeling a bit dizzy from apparating, but he didn't want to worry anyone. Besides, the healer had told him that he would feel like this for a few days.

'The MLE was by earlier and lifted the wards they set around the house and while they were here, they got rid of the reporters. At least for now', said Mrs. Weasley.

"I wonder how they managed that?', asked Harry in astonishment.

'No idea', said Mrs. Weasley, shaking her head before she headed out into the back garden.

Ron re-entered the kitchen a moment later and flopped down in the chair next to Harry.

'This is exactly why I decided not to become a Auror', said Ron shaking his head.

'Ronald', said Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

'What?', asked Ron. 'He knew what he was getting into.'

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

'It's ok, Hermione. Ron's right. I did know what I was getting myself into. I just didn't think I would get hurt after only a couple of days on the job', he added.

Hermione sat down across the two of them and rested her head in her hand. Turning to Harry she said, 'Ginny was worried sick about you. I've never seen her like that.'

'I know, I really need to talk to her', said Harry, sighing. Ever since they returned home, Ginny had been distant toward him. She had gone straight up to her bedroom after helping Harry into the house.

Harry looked over at his two best friends, desperate to change the subject. 'So what's going on with the two of you?', he asked. Both Ron and Hermione's face turned red.

Hermione looked down at her hands. 'I don't know what you mean Harry?', she said, avoiding looking at him.

'Oh come off it', said Harry. 'I know you two like each other. Remember, I _did_ see you snogging at Hogwarts a few months', he added.

'Well, actually mate. We did go out a few times while we were in Australia', said Ron, also avoiding his gaze.

'That's great', said Harry. Both Hermione and Ron looked up at him.

'You really think so?', asked Ron.

'Of course. Why wouldn't I?', said Harry.

'Ronald was under the impression that you wouldn't approve', said Hermione, glaring daggers at Ron.

'Why would you think that?', asked Harry, furrowing his brow at Ron.

'I don't know', said Ron, shaking his head.

'It's not up to me to approve of', said Harry. 'I've known you two liked each other for ages. We all have.'

'I guess I have been kind of thick headed', said Ron.

Harry laughed, wincing slightly at the pain in this ribs. Mrs. Weasley chose that moment to re-enter the kitchen.

'All right Harry. Up to bed with you. You need your rest', she said.

'But . . .', said Harry.

'No buts. You heard what the healer said. You need to take it easy', said Mrs. Weasley, cutting across him.

Harry stood slowly, griping the edge of the table until the room stopped spinning, and made his way out of the kitchen. He met Arthur once he entered the sitting room.

'Molly still fussing over you?', he asked, looking up from his newspaper.

'Yeah', sighed Harry.

'Just go along with it for a day or so', said Arthur, smiling up at the Harry.

Harry grinned. 'I don't think I have much of a choice', he said.

'No', said Arthur. 'I guess not.'

Using the wall as a guide, Harry slowly made his way up the stairs. When he opened the door to his room, he found Ginny sitting on the bed. She looked up from her lap as he entered.

'Harry, we need to talk.'

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Review please!!! :)


	11. Chapter 11: healing

1**Chapter 11: healing**

'Harry, we need to talk.'

Harry closed the door behind him and slowly made his way across the room, sitting on the bed next to her.

'What's going on, Gin?', he asked.

Ginny took a deep breath and turned to face Harry. 'I just don't know if I can handle this', she said.

'What do you mean?', asked Harry, confused.

'When we got the letter saying you had been injured, all the feelings that I had back in May came flooding back to me. I felt like I did when I saw Hagrid carrying your body out of the forest', said Ginny, tears silently falling down her face.

Harry reached up and cupped her face with his hand. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers.

'Is it always going to be like this?', asked Ginny. 'Is there always going to be some dark wizard out there hell bent on killing you?'

'I can't promise you that there won't be another like Avery, or even Voldemort for that matter', said Harry. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear that was sliding down her cheek. 'What happed to me was an accident. I should have been paying more attention to what was going on around me. I'm sorry, Gin. I'm really, _really _sorry I put you through this', he said.

'I just don't want to feel like this every time you go out on one of your assignments', said Ginny.

'It's not going to be like this for every one', said Harry.

'But how do you know?', asked Ginny.

Harry thought for a moment. 'I guess I don't know. But not every assignment I go on will be to track down a wizard intent on killing me', said Harry. 'And if another one like this comes along, I promise I'll be more careful.'

Ginny sighed. 'I guess that's all I can really ask for', she said.

Harry reached over and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the stabbing pain in his ribs. 'Gin, I am _so_ sorry', he said.

'It's not your fault. I was just scared. I thought I was going to lose you', said Ginny, sniffling.

'You're never going to lose me Gin. I'll always be here. No matter what happens', said Harry, pulling back and looking into her eyes. 'I love you', he added.

'I love you too, Harry', she said.

'You know. For a moment there, I thought you were going to break up with me', he said.

'I couldn't do that Harry. I love you too much', said Ginny. 'Besides, after what you put me through, you owe me dinner', she added with a sly grin.

'Is that so?', he asked, chuckling. 'I think that can be arranged.'

Ginny laughed and stood up from the bed. 'I'll let you get some rest', she said.

Harry stood to walk her to her room and swayed, falling back down on the bed.

'Harry? Are you all right?', asked Ginny worriedly.

'Just a bit dizzy still', he said. Noticing the concerned look on her face he added, 'don't worry. The healers said it would pass in a day or so.'

'Do you need anything?'

'Nah. I'm all right', he said.

'Well, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning', she said as she bent down to give him a kiss. 'Night', she murmured against his lips.

'Night.'

The next few days passed by slowly for Harry. Every time he tried to leave his room, Mrs. Weasley scolded him for being out of bed, insisting that he should be resting. In all honestly, Harry was becoming quite bored. Mrs. Weasley only allowed him out of bed for mealtimes. When Ron came up to his room on the third day and asked if he wanted to go into the shop for a little bit, he jumped on the idea.

'Mum's not home', said Ron as they made their way down the stairs. 'Thought I would come and rescue you.'

'Thanks mate', said Harry. 'I was going crazy up there.'

'Where are you two off to?', asked Ginny when the two of them walked into the sitting room.

'Going into the shop for a bit', said Ron.

'You want to come?', asked Harry hopefully. He had barely seen Ginny since their talk.

Ginny jumped up from the sofa. 'Give me five minutes', she said before dashing up the stairs.

'Better not let Molly see you out of bed', warned Arthur who had just walked into the room from the kitchen.

'Let me see what?', asked Mrs. Weasley over the pile of laundry she had in her arms.

'Mum', said Ron in surprise. 'I didn't think you were home!'

'I just got back. Why?', she asked.

'Erm, Mrs. Weasley', began Harry hesitantly. 'I'm going to go into Diagon Alley for a bit with Ron.'

'Harry. You should be upstairs resting', she said sternly, setting the pile of laundry on the sofa.

'I'm feeling much better', said Harry. 'I really just need to get out of the house for a bit. I promise I'll take it easy and if I start to feel tired, I'll come straight back here.'

Mrs. Weasley gave him a skeptical look but after much pleading from Ron and Harry, she reluctantly agreed.

'Don't worry mum. We'll take care of him', came Ginny's voice from the stairs. She walked over to Harry and took his hand leading him through the kitchen and out the back door.

'Do you feel up to apparating?', she asked once they reached the garden gate.

'Erm, I don't know', he said.

'I can side-along you again, if that's all right', said Ginny, tightening her grip on Harry's hand. Harry nodded and she turned on the spot, apparating to the Leaky Cauldron.

'I thought we were going to the shop?', asked Harry.

'Thought you could use some lunch', said Ginny, leading him to a vacant booth toward the back of the pub. Once they were seated and ordered their food, Ginny turned to Harry and said, 'I go to Hogwarts next week to take my NEWTS.'

'Blimey. I almost forgot', said Harry.

'I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, seeing as you can't go back to work yet', said Ginny. 'We could hangout in Hogsmeade when I'm done. Maybe grab some dinner at the Three Broomsticks.'

'That would be great', said Harry. 'Are you nervous about the exam?', he asked.

'Ehh, just a little bit', said Ginny just as their food arrived. She speared a piece of broccoli with her fork and added, 'I got an owl from Gwenog yesterday. She wants me at the first practice a week after I take my NEWTS. What if I don't pass?'

Harry sat down his fork and reached across the table. Taking her hand in his, he said, 'You'll pass, Gin. I have complete confidence in you.'

'But . . . what if I _do _fail. What would I do then? The only thing I've ever wanted to do is play quidditch professionally.'

'You'll pass, Gin. I know you will', said Harry. 'I can help you go over the material again if you want.'

'Thanks Harry'

After they were done with lunch, they took a walk through Diagon Alley. A lot more of the shops were reopening since the last time Harry had visited a few weeks ago. As they approached Eeylops, Harry pulled Ginny inside.

'I think it's time I got another owl', he said.

When they came out of the shop a few moments later, Harry was holding a cage that contained a small snowy owl that was fast asleep, her head tucked under her wing. When he had first entered the shop, he had no intention in purchasing another snowy owl, but this particular owl had taken to him right away and she completely adored Ginny.

'What are you going to name her?', asked Ginny as they approached Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

'I was thinking about calling her Abigail, we could call her Abby', said Harry.

'That's pretty,' said Ginny.

When they entered WWW, Ron, George and Hermione came rushing out from the back of the shop.

'Where have you been?', asked Hermione, hysterically. 'We were beginning to think something happened to you.'

'Sorry guys. We stopped for lunch first', said Ginny.

'Just consider yourselves lucky we didn't go home and tell mum we lost you guys. She would have had a fit', said George from behind the counter.

'Yea, thanks for not doing that. I think it was sheer luck she allowed me out of the house today', said Harry, trying to suppress his laughter. He took a look around the shop and noticed that all the shelves were stocked. 'When are you reopening?', he asked George.

'Tomorrow', he answered. 'Just wanted to come in today and put the final touches on everything.'

'It looks great', said Ginny as she walked around looking at the items on the shelves.

'You guys can get out of here if you want', said George. 'I just have a few more things to take care of.'

'Ok, we'll see you at home', said Ron. Together the four of them made their way out of the shop and headed back toward the Leaky Cauldron.

'George is a little upset', said Ron. 'He somehow feels that it's not right to reopen the shop without Fred.'

'That's ridiculous', said Ginny. 'Fred would have wanted him to open it again.'

'We all know that, but George thinks that he's somehow betraying Fred by opening it without him', said Hermione. 'He was telling us about it before you two got there.'

'He'll come around', said Harry. 'Some wounds just take a while to heal.'

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: I love to hear what you think. Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12: NEWTS

1**Chapter 12: NEWTS**

'Calm down Gin. You'll do fine', said Harry as they approached the gates leading into Hogwarts. Ginny was nervously pulling on the hem of her jumper. For the past week, she and Harry had been going over the review material that McGonagall had sent and today she would finally be taking the exam. If she passed, she could go on and play quidditch without completing her seventh year. If she failed, she agreed with her mum that she would return to school.

'I can't help it', said Ginny. 'I'm just so nervous.'

When they reached the gates to the school, Professor Slughorn was waiting for them. 'Harry, my boy. So good to see you', said Slughorn, shaking Harry's hand. 'And Miss. Weasley.'

'Good to see you to, Professor', said Harry.

'Shall we?', asked Slughorn, indicating for them to follow.

The three of them walked up the path leading into the entrance hall. 'Professor McGonagall is waiting for you in her office, Miss. Weasley. You to, Harry', said Slughorn when they entered the castle.

'Thanks Professor', said Harry. He and Ginny made their way through the quiet castle.

'Feels weird being back here, doesn't it', asked Ginny.

'Yea, it does', said Harry looking around the castle. It appeared that most of the repairs it required from the extensive damage it sustained during the battle in May were complete. The bits of wall that were blasted away were patched and all of the staircases were repaired.

'It almost looks _too _clean', said Ginny. She was right. Hogwarts always had a weathered look, seeing as how it had stood for centuries. The repaired sections stood out in stark contrast to the rest of the castle. The house elves appeared to have been busy scouring every surface. Harry supposed it was the only way to ensure all traces there was a battle were gone.

When they reached the stone gargoyles that flanked the entrance into the Head Mistress' office, they stopped. It was then that they realized they didn't have the password.

'Albus', came a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing a few feet behind them just as the gargoyles sprung to life.

'Professor', said Harry in surprise.

'Good morning, you two', said McGonagall. 'Right this way', she added, motioning for them to follow her up the spiral staircase. When the entered the office, Harry noticed that nothing appeared to have changed since his last time there. His eyes automatically flickered to Dumbledore's portrait which hung on the wall behind the desk. He appeared to be sleeping. There was one thing, however, that Harry did notice.

'Professor?', he asked, turning to face McGonagall. 'Where's Snape's portrait?'

'Snape?', asked McGonagall.

'Yes Professor. He was Headmaster', said Harry.

'The school governors won't allow it', said McGonagall. 'Albus has told me of his innocence but it appears they will not take the word of a portrait.'

It wasn't right, he thought to himself. Snape had given his life to protect him. Before he could dwell on it any further, McGonagall turned to Ginny and said, 'You'll be taking the exam down in the Great Hall. Everything has already been set up. We can head down now if you're ready.'

Ginny nodded and she and Harry followed McGonagall out of the office and back down the spiral staircase. When they reached the doors to the Great Hall, McGonagall stopped and turned to face Harry.

'I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to wait in the hall, Potter', she said.

'Sure, Professor', said Harry, glancing over at Ginny who was once again pulling at the hem of her jumper.

'See you in a bit, Gin. You'll do fine', he said just before she walked into the Great Hall. When the doors banged shut, Harry slumped against the wall. He knew it would be difficult to return to Hogwarts, but he hadn't realized just how much.

Since the school year had not yet commenced, the halls were deserted. Harry was reminded eerily of how quiet the castle was when he made his way up to Gryffindor Tower after defeating Voldemort.

He slid down into a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall. He knew Ginny would be a while, but he had no desire to see more of the castle at the moment. Just sitting in the entrance hall was bringing back all the memories from the last battle. As he sat there, his thoughts drifted back to Snape. He had to figure out a way to get through to the school governors. Snape deserved to have his portrait hanging in that office just as much as any of the others. And he deserved to have his name cleared.

A few hours later, Ginny emerged from the Great Hall looking exhausted. Harry stood up walked over to greet her.

'So. How do you think you did?', he asked, giving her a hug.

'I don't know', she said, shaking her head. 'McGonagall said she would owl my results to me tomorrow.'

Harry reached down and took her hand, leading her back outside and toward the gates. 'You hungry?', he asked.

'Starved', said Ginny.

Together they made their way down High Street toward Hogsmeade Village.

'I'll have to tell Ron and George that Zonko's is still vacant', said Harry as they passed the boarded up joke shop.

'It would be really great if they could open another shop out here', said Ginny.

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, they ducked inside and found an empty table near the back. They both ordered a butterbeer and took their seats. The pub was exactly as Harry remembered it the last time he was there with Ron and Hermione. When the waiter returned with their drinks, they placed their orders and sat in companionable silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

'What's wrong, Harry?', asked Ginny

'Huh?', said Harry, looking up at Ginny.

'I asked you what's wrong. You've been acting weird ever since we left Hogwarts', she said.

'I was just thinking about Snape', said Harry, picking up a potato with his fork and popping into his mouth.

'What about him?', ask Ginny.

'He deserves to have his portrait hanging in that office', said Harry. 'He deserves to have his name cleared.'

'I know, Harry, But how are you going to convince the school governors of this. Not to mention the Wizengamot', said Ginny.

'I don't know', he said. 'But I've got to try.'

Later on that evening, Harry was in the sitting room with Ron and Hermione. It was late when he and Ginny got back to the Burrow as they spent the day exploring Hogsmeade. When they returned, Ginny was exhausted, so she decided to go to bed early. Harry turned to look at his two best friends who were snuggled up together on the sofa. He smiled to himself. It's about time, he thought.

'How was Hogwarts?', asked Hermione.

'Different', said Harry.

'What do you mean?', asked Ron.

'I don't know exactly. It just felt different. They've got most of the repairs completed, but you could still tell where the castle was damaged', he said. 'I guess it was just weird going back there after what happened a few months ago.'

Both Ron and Hermione nodded, showing Harry they understood exactly what he meant. Part of the reason Hermione had decided to take Kingsley's job offer without NEWTS was the fact that she had no desire to return to the castle so soon after losing so many friends there mere months ago.

'They won't let them hang Snape's portrait', said Harry.

'Harry, I know he saved your life and all, but he was a git', said Ron, earning a smack on the arm from Hermione.

'Git or not, he deserves it', said Harry. 'Oh, and before I forget I wanted to let you know that Zonko's is still vacant. I know George and Fred were looking into it at one point. Ginny and I were thinking that it would be great if he opened another shop there.'

'I'll have to talk to George about it. He still seems a little down', said Ron. 'It is a great idea though. All those kids going to Hogsmeade on the weekends. We'd be raking in the galleons.'

'I think I'm going to go to bed', said Harry through a yawn. He stood up but had to stand gripping the back of the armchair for a moment before his dizzy spell passed.

'You all right Harry?', came Hermione's concerned voice.

'Yea, just stood up to fast', said Harry.

'You're still getting dizzy, aren't you?', she said as she stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You should go back to St. Mungo's.'

'They told me it would pass in a few days Hermione', said Harry.

'Yes and it's been almost a week and it's still happening. You heard what the healer said. If you didn't feel any better, you were to go back', said Hermione.

'I'm fine. Really', insisted Harry.

'Hermione's right mate', said Ron. 'You should go back and get it checked out.'

Harry let out an exasperated breath. 'Fine, I'll go back in tomorrow if I still don't feel any better', he said. 'Just don't tell Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. I don't want them to worry.'

'Only if you promise to go', said Hermione, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I promise', said Harry. 'Now, I'm going to bed.'

'Good night, Harry', said Hermione.

'G' Night, mate', said Ron.

'Night.'


	13. Chapter 13: spinning

**Chapter 13: spinning **

The next morning at breakfast, Harry sat at the table moving the food around his plate, deep in thought. He had wanted to go into the Ministry today and speak with Kingsley about Snape, but when he got out of bed that morning he had another dizzy spell. He knew that he promised Ron and Hermione he would go back to St. Mungo's if he didn't feel any better, but he wasn't looking forward to returning to the hospital.

'Is there anything wrong, dear', asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Huh? Oh, no, Mrs. Weasley. I'm just not really hungry', said Harry, looking up from his plate.

'You feeling all right Harry?', asked Ginny.

'Yea . . . actually no, I'm not. I think I'm going to go into St. Mungo's today', said Harry. He didn't want to worry her but he had decided that he couldn't lie to her either.

'What's wrong?', she asked, concern evident on her face.

'I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just still getting dizzy spells', he said, looking back down at his plate.

'I'll go with you', she said, standing up from the table and taking her plate to the sink.

'Let me just go get my things', said Harry. He tried to stand from the table but was overcome by yet another dizzy spell and sank back into his chair. 'On second thought, I think we should just go ahead and go.'

Ginny walked over to Harry and helped him out of his seat and led him to the back garden. Gripping his arm, she turned on the spot and apparated into the waiting area at St. Mungo's. She eased Harry into one of the chairs in the waiting area and made her way to the Welcome Witch.

'I'm here with Auror Harry Potter. He was in about a week ago in the Spell Damage ward', she said.

The Welcome Witch nodded and said, 'I'll have a healer down in a moment to take him up.'

Ginny thanked the witch and moved back over to where Harry was slumped in a chair and took a seat next to him. A moment later, a young trainee came into the waiting room and called Harry's name. 'Can you walk?', she asked Harry who nodded and stood up slowly.

Once on the fourth floor, Harry was taken into an examination room while Ginny sat in the hall. When the young trainee came out about a half an hour later, he walked over to where she sat with her head buried in her hands.

'Miss, Weasley?', he asked tentatively.

Ginny's head jerked up.

'We're going to keep him overnight for observation. It seems as if he's had an adverse reaction to one of the potions he was taking', he said. Noticing the worried look on Ginny's face he added, 'he's going to be just fine. We just want to keep him here to make sure he doesn't have any of the same reactions to the new potion.'

'Can I see him?', she asked, standing.

'Yes. Of course. He's in the last room on the right', he said before walking away down the hall.

When Ginny entered the room, Harry was sitting up in the bed, toying with a loose thread on the sheets. He looked up at the sound of her approaching.

'Gin, I . . . I'm sorry', he said. To his surprise, Ginny started to laugh.

'Don't apologize Harry', she said. 'This one really wasn't your fault. The healer's already told me you just had a bad reaction to the potion. It's nothing to worry about.'

'So . . . you're not mad at me for not telling you sooner?', he asked in disbelief.

'Oh, no. I'm mad you didn't tell me about it days ago. But I understand why you did it', she said, flopping down in the chair next to his bed and crossing her arms. 'You just didn't want me to worry.'

'I guess that didn't really work out real well, did it?', said Harry.

'Just promise me that the next time this happens, you tell me', said Ginny.

'I promise', said Harry. 'You should probably go let your mum know that I'm all right. I know she's worried', he added.

Ginny sighed. 'I guess you're right. She's probably in a right state', she said. 'I'll stop in later tonight and bring you some dinner. The food here's terrible', she added.

'You could say that again', said Harry grinning up at her. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before turning to leave. When the door shut behind her, Harry leaned back into his pillow and closed his eyes. 'Why does this always happen to _me?'_, he said to himself before drifting to sleep.

A few hours later he was awoken by a knock on the door. His eyes shot open as Rhodes walked into his room and approached his bed.

'What are you doing here?', asked Harry, sitting up.

Rhodes stood uncertainly at the foot of Harry's bed, concentrating on the laces of his trainers.

'I . . . I just wanted to apologize, Potter', said Rhodes, not meeting Harry's gaze.

'For what?', asked Harry.

'I was supposed to have your back and I let Avery sneak by', said Rhodes.

'It's not your fault', said Harry. 'I should have been paying more attention. I actually wanted to thank you for what you did.'

'Thank me?', asked Rhodes, finally looking Harry in the eye. 'Thank me for what? If I had been paying more attention in the first place, you wouldn't be in here.'

Harry gave an audible sigh. 'That may be true', he said. 'But if you wouldn't have reacted as quickly as you did when you saw me go down, I might be dead.'

'Yea, well . . . anyone would have done the same thing', said Rhodes, dropping his gaze back down at his trainers.

'No, I don't think so', said Harry. 'Come over and have a seat', he added, gesturing to the chair next to the bed and sitting up straighter.

When Rhodes sat down Harry said, 'I know what you were saying about me. I know you thought that I was using my so-called fame to get ahead.'

Rhodes flushed. 'I'm . . .'

'I can't say I wouldn't have thought the same thing if I was in your position', said Harry, cutting across him. 'I just hope you know that it's not true.' Rhodes said nothing so Harry continued, 'You have no idea what it was like. Did you know I was only eleven the first time I remember facing Voldemort?'

Shock registered across Rhodes' face. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't form words.

'That's what I thought', said Harry, looking at him over the rims of his glasses. 'And don't worry about what happened a week ago', he added. 'I've had worse.'

'I am really sorry about what I said, Potter. Maybe we can just start over?', said Rhodes.

Harry nodded and held out his hand. 'I'd like that', he said. Rhodes stood and grasped Harry's hand.

'Am I interrupting anything?', came a voice from the doorway. Both Harry and Rhodes turned to find Mrs. Weasley standing uncertainly in the doorway with a basket in her arms.

'I'll see you in a few weeks, Potter', said Rhodes before he strode out the door, inclining his head at Mrs. Weasley.

'Mrs. Weasley. What are you doing here?', asked Harry.

'Thought you could use some real food', she said, holding up the basket she had in her arms. Harry smiled. 'You have no idea', he said.

Mrs. Weasley moved over to the small table by Harry's bedside and started to unpack the basket.

'Are you feeling any better, dear?', she asked, handing him a container of steak and kidney pie.

'Loads', said Harry around a mouthful of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking.

'Ginny told me what happened with the potions you were taking', said Mrs. Weasley, taking a seat in the chair next to his bed.

'Yea, it always seems to happen to me, doesn't it', said Harry. Mrs. Weasley chuckled. 'It certainly does dear.'

'Where's Ginny?', he asked. 'I thought she was going to stop in again tonight.'

'Oh. She had a few things to take care of tonight', said Mrs. Weasley. Harry gave her a questioning look but she just smiled.

'You'll see', she said.

****************************************************************************************************

The next morning, there was a knock on the door and the healer came bustling into the room. Harry was sitting on his bed working on a muggle crossword puzzle that Hermione had packed in the basket Mrs. Weasley had brought by the previous night.

'Well, Mr. Potter. You seem to be doing much better', he announced. 'Any dizzy spells this morning?'

'No', said Harry, relieved. 'I feel loads better.'

The healer made a few notes on his chart and moved over to the side of his bed to check his vitals. 'We're going to release you', he said. 'Same as last time though. Any dizzy spells at all and we want you to come back in.'

'When can I go back to work?', asked Harry, setting the crossword puzzle on the small table next to his bed.

'I want you to stay home for the next week', said the healer.

Harry nodded. 'When can I leave?', he asked.

'I'll just go get your release paperwork ready now. I don't want you apparating by yourself for a few days, and no floo', said the healer. 'I'll be back in a moment.'

Harry stood from his bed and made his way around the room, packing the few belongings he had brought with him.

'Hey mate', said Ron from behind him.

'Hey', said Harry.

'Mum sent me here to side-along you back to the burrow', he said, helping Harry with his things. 'You ready to go?', he asked.

'The healer said he'd be right back with my release papers', said Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed to put on his trainers.

'No offense mate, but I thought Ginny was going to come get me today', said Harry.

'She was going to, but she has a bit of a surprise for you back at the house', said Ron.

When the healer finally returned with Harry's release paperwork, he and Ron made their way down the hall to the designated apparition point. 'What's the surprise?', asked Harry, turning to Ron before he had the chance to apparate. 'I can't tell you mate', said Ron. 'Ginny threatened to hex me if I did', he added, gripping Harry's arm firmly. Harry allowed him to turn on the spot, and with an audible 'crack', they were gone.


	14. Chapter 14: surprises and frustration

**Chapter 14: surprises and frustration**

Harry and Ron landed in the back garden of the Burrow, stumbling.

'Sorry about that mate', said Ron. 'I've never side-alonged anyone before.'

'I never would have guessed', said Harry sarcastically when he found his footing. The two of them walked through the back garden toward the house. When they entered the kitchen, Ginny was seated at the table with Hermione. When she noticed Harry in the doorway, she stood up and flung herself in his arms.

'I passed!', she exclaimed loudly.

Although he knew he shouldn't do it, he gathered her up in his arms and spun her around. Sitting her back on the floor he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down to touch hers. They only broke apart at the sound of Ron clearing his throat.

'This is great, Gin. I told you that you would pass', said Harry, grinning down at her.

Ginny smiled and bounded back over to where she had been sitting with Hermione. 'I leave next week to start training', she said excitedly. 'I'm sharing a flat in Holyhead with another member of the team until the season starts.'

Harry's face fell. If Ginny was going to be staying in Holyhead and he in London, he had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing much of her for a while. And with the brutal practices he knew the Harpies' were famous for, Ginny was sure to be exhausted. He forced a smile on his face while Ginny continued to chatter excitedly.

Later that evening before dinner, Harry pulled Ginny aside in the sitting room. 'I wanted to talk to you', he said.

'Sure Harry', she said, allowing him to lead her up to Bill's old bedroom. When the door was closed behind them, Harry sat down on the bed, pulling her down next to him.

'What's up Harry?', she asked.

'I'm going to miss you', he said, taking her hand.

'I'm going to miss you too', said Ginny. 'I didn't think about how little I'm going to see you when I first signed up.'

Harry looked down at his lap. 'Maybe you could come stay the night with me at my flat before you leave', he said. Ginny blushed.

'I'd like that, Harry', she said. 'I can come stay with you on the weekends too. Except for when we have games of course.'

'And I'll come to all your games', said Harry. 'Maybe even a few practices.'

'Promise me that you'll tell me if you have to go on another assignment', said Ginny.

'I promise. But I won't be able to tell you where I am', said Harry. 'Or even what I'm doing. I could only tell you the specifics of the last one because you were involved.'

'I know, Harry', she said. 'I can't promise you that I won't worry.'

Harry sighed. 'I don't want you to worry about me Ginny', he said.

'I can't help it, Harry', said Ginny. 'It's going to take me a while to get used to the thought of you out there Merlin knows where tracking down all kinds of dark wizards. Although, you would think I would be used to it after what you, Ron and Hermione did last year.'

Harry laughed. 'You would think', he said. 'Since I have to tell you about my assignments, you need to promise me something', he added.

'And what would that be?', asked Ginny with a sly grin.

'Just promise me you won't leave me for some big, famous quidditch star', he said. Ginny smacked his arm playfully.

'Wouldn't dream of it', she said. 'Besides, who needs a quidditch star when they have the savior of the wizarding world waiting for you at home', she added playfully.

Harry reached over and pulled her onto his lap, pressing his lips to hers. She gently pushed him down so that he lay on his back, straddling him. Harry looked up at her in surprise. 'Ginny, what . . . '

'Shhhh', she said, pressing her lips to his. Harry rested his hands on her hips as the kiss deepened. Slowly he moved his hands up her sides, bunching her shirt.

'Harry, dinner's ready', came Mrs. Weasley's voice from outside the door. Harry and Ginny broke apart with a gasp.

'Uh, I'll be right down', he shouted through the door, slightly breathless. Once he heard Mrs. Weasley walk back down the stairs, he sat up, gently removing Ginny from his lap. He watched as she stood up from the bed, attempted to smooth her shirt and tame her hair. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it in his lap.

'You coming?', asked Ginny, holding out her hand to help him up.

'Uh . . . you go ahead. I'll be down in a bit', he said. Ginny looked down at him in concern.

'Are you feeling all right, Harry? I didn't hurt you, did I?', she asked.

Harry shook his head and looked down at the pillow in his lap.

'Then what's . . . OH!', she said, starting to laugh. 'Well, uh, I'll just . . . I'll just let everyone know you'll be down in a few minutes then', she added, backing out of the room.

'It's not funny, Gin', said Harry with a crooked grin, grabbing another pillow from the bed and playfully throwing it at her. She caught it before it hit her and tossed it back at him still laughing. 'See you at dinner', she said teasingly, backing out of the room and closing the door behind her. When she left, Harry fell back on the bed and sighed in frustration.

When he made it down to dinner a few moments later, Hermione looked up from her plate and gave him a knowing look. Harry avoided her gaze and took his seat between Ron and Ginny. He glanced over at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She was concentrating on her dinner in an attempt to keep from laughing. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley did not seem to notice a thing.

After dinner, Hermione and Harry were in the sitting room while Ginny was helping her mum clean up. 'So, what were you and Ginny doing?', she asked with a sly grin. Harry's face turned red.

'I don't know what you're talking about', he said.

Hermione let out an exasperated breath and smiled at him. 'Just be careful', she said. 'Oh, don't give me that look', she added. Harry was trying his best to keep his expression blank.

'Nothing happened', he said. 'We were just talking.'

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. 'Sure', she said just as Ron entered the room. Harry gave her a significant look. He knew Ron was OK with him dating his baby sister, he just didn't think Ron's approval would extend to what he and Ginny were doing earlier. Desperate the change the subject he turned his attention to Ron, who had just sat down on the sofa next to Hermione.

'Did you talk to George about the shop in Hogsmeade yet?', he asked.

'Not yet', said Ron, wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder. 'I've been kind of waiting for the right moment. With the shop just reopening and you in the hospital, I haven't really had the chance.'

'Do you think he will go for it?', asked Harry.

'I really don't know. He's still kind of down', said Ron. 'He almost seems a bit lost when he's at the shop.'

'Maybe we should talk to him', said Hermione.

'Yea, maybe', said Ron.

'Is he still staying at the flat above the shop?', asked Harry.

'Yea', said Ron. 'Maybe I'll go and talk to him tomorrow. When are you going to go talk to Kingsley about Snape?', he asked Harry.

'I was thinking about going in tomorrow', he said. 'Unless you want me to talk to George with you.'

'Nah. I'll be fine', said Ron. The three of them looked up as Ginny entered the room and took a seat next to Harry.

'What are you three talking about?', she asked.

'Ron's going to talk to George tomorrow about opening another shop in Hogsmeade. You know, where Zonko's used to be?', said Harry.

'Oh, yea. It was still all boarded up when we were there the other day', said Ginny. 'I could go with you Ron.'

Ron hesitated. He wasn't sure how George would react to his idea, but Ginny could be very persuasive. 'You know . . . I think that's a good idea. You've always had him wrapped around your finger. You can help me convince him', he said.

'What are you going to do tomorrow, Harry?', she asked.

'I'm going to go into the Ministry and talk to Kingsley', he said. 'I want to see if anything can be done about Snape.'

'Do you really think you'll be able to convince them?', asked Hermione skeptically.

'I don't know, but I have to try. He saved my life', said Harry.

Later that night, as Harry was lying in bed, his mind kept drifting back to what he saw in pensieve the night of the battle. He may not have always seen eye to eye with his old potions master, but he deserved to have his name cleared once and for all. As he drifted to sleep, he vowed to himself to make that happen.


	15. Chapter 15: severus snape

**Chapter 15: severus snape**

Harry made his way slowly through the Atrium at the Ministry the next day. Apparently news of his injury spread fast. He had witches and wizards he didn't recognize coming up to him and wishing him a speedy recovery. When he finally reached the lifts, he heard someone calling his name from behind him. He turned and saw a mass of bushy brown hair that was Hermione weaving between the other Ministry workers.

'Hey, Harry', she said breathlessly when she finally caught up with him. 'I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch after your meeting with Kingsley?', she asked.

'Sounds great, Hermione', he said just as the lift arrived. The two stepped to the side to allow the witches and wizards stepping off room to pass and strode onto the lift. Harry jabbed the button's for levels one and four and the lift doors banged shut.

'I'll see you in a bit', said Harry when the lift doors opened onto level one a moment later. Stepping out into the hall, he made his way to the Minister's office, knocking on the door.

'Come in', he heard Kingsley announce from inside. He opened the door and peered around the corner.

'I was wondering if I might have a word, Minister', said Harry.

'Harry. Come in, come in', said Kingsley. Harry walked into the office, closing the door behind him. 'Have a seat', he added, indicating the chair across from his desk.

'Thank you, sir', said Harry.

'So, what brings you by? I was under the impression that you were supposed to be resting. I heard you were back in St. Mungo's', said Kingsley.

'Yes, I was', said Harry. 'I was wondering if you had time to discuss something with me?'

'Yes, of course', said Kingsley. 'What is it?'

'I wanted to talk to you about clearing Snape's name, sir', said Harry. Shock registered across Kingsley's face.

'Snape?', he asked in disbelief. 'But, Harry. He murdered Dumbledore. He was a Death Eater, deceived us all.'

'Yes, I thought so too', said Harry. 'At least until the battle at Hogwarts back in May.'

'And what happened then to prove otherwise?', asked Kingsley.

'I saw Voldemort murder him. Before he died he gave me his memories. He was working on our side the whole time. Dumbledore planned his death with Snape almost a full year before he died', said Harry, leaning forward on his chair a little bit.

'He planned it?', asked Kingsley. 'Harry, why would Dumbledore do that?'

'He was dying anyway. From a cursed ring that belonged to Voldemort', said Harry. 'Sir, Snape saved my life, on more then one occasion.'

'Well, if what you're saying is true, we're going to need some proof', said Kingsley.

'Yes sir', said Harry. 'Snape's memories are still in the pensieve at Hogwarts. And you could always ask Dumbledore's portrait.'

Kingsley thought for a moment. 'I'll have to have a word with the school governors and the Wizenagmot', he said. 'They're probably going to want to have a trial.'

'A trial?', asked Harry.

'Yes. They're currently working on scheduling trials for the Death Eaters that were captured in Hogwarts. I actually wanted to talk to you about that while you're here', said Kingsley. 'If you're willing, I was wondering if you would testify at a few of them.'

'Which ones?', he asked apprehensively.

'I believe the first ones they're trying to schedule are for the Malfoy's and Umbridge', said Kingsley.

'All three of the Malfoy's?', he asked. 'Narcissa may have been married to a Death Eater but she was no Death Eater herself. And Draco, he may have been marked, but his heart was never in it.'

Kingsley gave him a skeptical look. 'Do you really think so?', he asked.

'I know so. And as much as I hate to admit it, I owe Narcissa my life', said Harry. Kingsley's eyebrow's shot up in question. 'Narcissa lied to Voldemort and therefore saved my life and gave me the opportunity to finish him once and for all. And as for Draco, well, he may not have saved my life, but he doesn't deserve Azkaban.'

Kingsley leaned back in his chair and examined Harry for a moment. 'This is why we need you Harry', he said finally. 'You have information that the rest of us know nothing about.'

'Yea, I guess I do', said Harry. 'So, you'll speak with them about Snape?'

'If you believe he is innocent, then yes, I'll speak with them', said Kingsley.

'Thank you sir', said Harry. 'One other thing though. Once his name is cleared, I'd like for him to have a portrait hung at Hogwarts. He was Headmaster.'

Kingsley took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Yes, I suppose you're right', he said. 'If what you've told me today is true, he deserves it.'

'Thank you', said Harry. 'I really do appreciate it.'

'It's nothing Harry', said Kingsley, standing up from behind his desk. 'I'll let you know when I speak with them. I'll want you to accompany us to Hogwarts.'

'Yes, sir', said Harry, also standing and reaching across the desk to shake Kingsley's hand.

Kingsley walked across the office and held the door open for Harry. 'Thanks again', said Harry before walking out the door and striding back down the hall to the lifts deep in thought. When the lift doors opened he practically ran straight into Valentine.

'Potter', said Valentine. 'What are you doing here? You're supposed to be off for another week.'

'Oh . . . I . . . I had a meeting with Kingsley this morning', said Harry as he stepped into the lift.

'It's good to see out and about', said Valentine. 'What level you headed to?', he asked.

'Fourth, sir. I'm meeting a friend for lunch', said Harry. When the lifts arrived at level two, Valentine stepped off the lifts. Before the doors closed, he turned to Harry and said, 'Take it easy, Potter. You'll want to be refreshed when you return.'

Harry nodded. 'Good day, sir.'

Once he arrived at level four, he stepped off the lifts and slowly made his way around the department. He wasn't sure where Hermione's desk was located as he had never been on this floor. At long last, he found her sitting in her office, intently reading over a stack of parchment. He knocked on the door to get her attention.

'Oh, Harry', she said, looking up. 'I was just going to come down and find you. I didn't think you knew where my office was.'

'I didn't. Wasn't too hard to find though', said Harry. 'You ready?'

'Sure', she said, jumping up from her chair and grabbing her bag. 'Leaky Cauldron all right with you?'

'Yea', said Harry.

When they were in the lifts, Hermione turned to Harry and asked, 'How did your meeting with Kingsley go?'

'I think it went well', he said. 'I'll tell you more about it when we get to the pub. I actually need your help with something.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, and what would that be?', she asked as they stepped into the Atrium.

'Ginny's going to stay over at my flat before she leaves for Holyhead next week. I want everything to be perfect and I need a woman's opinion.'

'Sure', said Hermione. 'Does her Mum know she's going to be spending the night with you?', she asked.

'Er, no', said Harry. 'And I don't know if Ginny plans on telling her to be honest.'

Hermione gave him a significant look. 'I don't know if that's such a good idea, Harry', she said as she walked toward the fireplaces.

'I'm going to leave that decision up to Ginny', he said. Stopping her before she reached the fireplace he added, 'And I can't use the floo yet.'

'How did you get here this morning if you didn't floo?', she asked, taking his arm.

'The underground', he replied simply before she turned on the spot. Harry got one last fleeting view of the Atrium and a reporter snapping a picture.

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Review please!!! :)


	16. Chapter 16: the perfect evening

1**Chapter 16: the perfect evening**

Tonight's the night, thought Harry as he made his way down the busy streets of muggle London, his arms weighed down with shopping bags. Ginny was coming over to his flat to stay the night and he wanted to cook her a romantic dinner. He had never actually cooked a full meal before but Hermione came over to his flat the night before and helped him get everything prepared.

After his lunch with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron, he had gone back to the Burrow and talked Ginny into telling her parents she would be staying the night with him. To their surprise, Mrs. Weasley did not get mad. Instead she pulled Ginny into her bedroom for a talk. When she emerged an hour later, she had looked absolutely mortified and avoided looking at Harry until he had left to return to his flat.

'Ok, now I just need to get the candles', he said to himself, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and glancing around at the stores. Finding the one he was looking for he crossed the street. The door to the shop opened just as he reached it and he was knocked backwards, dropping one of his bags.

He made to pick up his bag and saw a hand reach down and grab it, handing it out to him.

'Thanks . . .', began Harry. He looked up, and standing in front of him was Dudley.

'Dudley, how are you?', he asked in surprise.

'Hey, Harry', said Dudley, glancing nervously behind him. Harry followed his gaze into the shop and saw his Aunt Petunia standing at the register.

'Perfect', muttered Harry. Before he had time to leave, he saw Petunia turn from the checkout counter and spot him standing next to Dudley.

Dudley glanced over at Harry fearfully and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" just before Petunia stepped out of the shop. She stood for a moment next to Dudley, giving Harry a cold, appraising look. Deciding not to let this encounter ruin his day, he forced a smile on this face and said as pleasantly as he could, 'Hello, Aunt Petunia. How are you?'.

Petunia's lips pursed over her horsey teeth as she grabbed Dudley by the arm and led him down the street with Dudley giving him apologetic looks over his shoulder. Harry chuckled to himself as he watched them walk away.

When he deemed his shopping complete, he made his way back to his flat, heaving himself up the four floors and tapping his wand on the door to open it. He sighed as he gently sat his bags on the floor and flopped down on the sofa. He was forced to travel the muggle way ever since his accident and had almost forgot how exhausting it could be. After he caught his breath, he made his way into the kitchen to start dinner and set up his small dining room table. Ginny said she would be there at seven and the closer it got to that time, the more nervous he became. He was in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner when he heard the sound of someone apparating. He had adjusted the wards so Ginny could apparate directly into his flat after she had turned up at his front door his first morning there, slightly irritated.

'Harry?', he heard her call from the next room.

'In here', he called from the kitchen, pulling two plates from his cabinet.

Ginny sat her bag down on the floor and looked around the small flat. Her eyes fell on a small table set up in the dining room draped in a white table cloth with two tapered candles and a single red rose and smiled.

'Something smells good', she said, walking into the kitchen. Harry was standing in from of the stove with his back to her. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned to face her and she stood on her tip toes to give his a kiss.

'Dinner will be ready in a sec', he announced, turning back to the stove.

'Can I help you with anything?', she asked.

'Uh . . . you could grab the bottle of wine out of the fridge if you don't mind', he said.

Ginny moved over to the fridge and pulled a bottle of red wine out, removing the cork. Harry reached up in the cabinet and pulled down two wine glasses and passed them to her before filling their plates with roast chicken and vegetables.

Once they were seated, Harry filled both of their wine glasses. Raising his, he said, 'To us'.

'To us', repeated Ginny, also raising her glass.

'I'm glad you came over tonight', said Harry, taking a sip of his wine and placing the glass back on the table.

'Me too, Harry', said Ginny.

'I really wanted to do something nice for you before you left. Besides, you did say I owed you dinner', said Harry.

'This is wonderful', said Ginny, taking a bit of her chicken.

'Thanks', said Harry. 'Although, I can't take all the credit. Hermione helped me out a lot', he added.

'Oh, that reminds me', said Ginny. 'Have you seen the Daily Prophet today?', she asked.

'No. Don't have a subscription here yet and I've been wandering around muggle London all day. Why?', he said.

Ginny said nothing. Instead she got up and walked over to her bag, pulling out a copy of the newspaper and shaking it open. Trying to suppress her laughter, she handed the paper to Harry. There on the front page was a picture of he and Hermione at the Ministry, their arms linked together next to a photo of he and Ginny taken a few weeks earlier under the headline "Is the 'Chosen One' a cheater?".Underneath the headline the article began: "Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding world, caught in the midst of a midday outing with long time friend, Hermione Granger. Long time girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, could not be reached for comment . . . "

Harry looked up from the paper and he and Ginny burst into hysterical peals of laughter. 'Does Hermione know about this?', he asked.

'She's the one who showed it to me', said Ginny. 'She was absolutely furious. I just thought it was hilarious.'

'When did the Prophet become a gossip magazine?', asked Harry, still laughing and setting the paper down. 'You know, now that I think about it, I thought I saw a reporter lurking in the Ministry that day.'

'At least I know you could never cheat and get away with it', said Ginny, grinning at him.

'You know I would never do that', said Harry, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

'Of course I know that, Harry', said Ginny. 'I was only kidding', she added, squeezing his hand.

'I know I said this before, but I'm really glad we did this tonight', said Harry.

'Yea. It is nice to actually spend time with you without my family interrupting', said Ginny.

'Too bad we won't be able to do this again for a while', said Harry, standing up from the table and pulling her to her feet.

'I guess we should make the most of it then', said Ginny as she stood.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes, kissing him. Harry wove his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Ginny's hands left his neck and slowly worked their way down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. When she undid the last button, she slid her hands up his bare chest and pushed his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms until it fell to the floor.

Harry gasped at the feel of her hands on his chest. He tightened his grip around her waist and slid his hands up her back, bunching her shirt. He broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes. She nodded and raised her arms, allowing him to pull her jumper over her head. When it fell to the ground, Ginny reached down to undo the button on his pants. Harry kicked off his trainers and stepped out of his jeans when they slid down his legs. He picked up his wand from the table and led her into the bedroom. With a flick of his wand about a hundred candles flickered to life. Harry gathered her in his arms and brought his mouth down to hers, walking her slowly to the bed and laying her down gently. She hastily undid the fastening on her jeans and worked them down her legs. She reached up and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him down on top of her as they worked themselves out of their remaining clothing.

Trembling, Harry propped himself above Ginny as she wrapped her legs around his waist, each gazing deeply into the others eyes.

'Are you sure, Gin?', asked Harry, hesitantly.

Ginny nodded. He bent down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

'I love you', he whispered.

'I love you too.'

*******************************************************************************************

'Did I hurt you?', asked Harry, slightly breathless as he sat up in bed.

'No', said Ginny, also sitting up and pulling the sheet up over her chest.

'Are you hungry?', he asked. 'We really didn't eat much dinner.'

Ginny laughed. 'Yea, I guess you could say we were a bit preoccupied', she said.

Harry slid to the edge of the bed and reached down, grabbing his boxers off the floor. Standing, he quickly slid them on as Ginny stood up and wrapped the sheet around herself.

'You know, I'm not really hungry', said Ginny picking up her abandoned wine glass from the table. Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

'Wanna go sit on the balcony?', he asked. 'It's a really nice night.'

'Yes, it is', she said, smiling and leaning back in his arms. Harry grabbed his wine glass from the table and the half empty bottle of wine and led her out on the balcony where they spent the rest of the evening wrapped in one another's arms.

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!! :)


	17. Chapter 17: lessons learned

**Chapter 17: lessons learned**

"Cheer up, Harry," said Ron, taking a swig of his butterbeer and leaning back on Harry's sofa.

Harry sighed. Ginny had left that morning for Holyhead to get settled in the flat she would be sharing with her teammate. Harry had gone with her to help her with her things and after a long good-bye, returned to London with Ron.

"You'll see her at her first game in two weeks," said Ron. "She's coming back for the weekend after the game, right?"

"Yea," said Harry. "But that's not for _two weeks_. How would you feel if Hermione left for that long?"

"I guess I see your point," said Ron. He sat his empty bottle on the side table and looked over at Harry, who was still sulking and added, "You need to get out of the house, mate."

"Huh?" said Harry.

"You need to get out of the house," repeated Ron. "You go back to work on Monday, right?" he asked. When Harry nodded, he continued, "we should go out tonight. Me, you and George. We can go to the Leaky Cauldron and have a few drinks."

"I don't know, Ron. I think I'd rather just stay in," said Harry, taking a long pull from his own bottle of butterbeer.

"No, we're going out. You can't just sit here and sulk," said Ron, standing up from the sofa and moving toward the fireplace. He scooped up a handful of floo powder and threw it in the flames. "Just get ready. We'll meet you back here in about an hour," said Ron before stepping in the fireplace and disappearing in a rush of emerald flames.

Harry leaned back and groaned. He knew Ron meant well and only wanted to help him get his mind off missing Ginny, but he had a bad feeling about tonight.

****************************************************************************************************

An hour later, Ron returned to the flat with George.

"Ready, mate?" he asked as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I expect," said Harry, heaving himself off the sofa.

"Can you floo yet," asked George.

"Yeah, cleared yesterday," said Harry. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this', he said, grabbing a handful of floo powder and throwing it in the flames. Ron slapped Harry on the back. "Thought you could use a guy's night," he said.

When the three of them arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they made their way through the crowded pub until they found an empty table close to the bar. George walked up to Tom, the barman, and returned a moment later with a glass of firewhiskey for each of them.

"Firewhiskey? Go right for the hard stuff I see," said Harry, shaking his head and accepting his glass from George.

The three of them raised their glasses in the air, clinking them together, before tossing them back. Harry grimaced as the amber liquid burned its way down his throat. George slammed his glass on the table, raised his hand in the air and said, "Another round over here."

"So, Harry," began George as the barman brought over their second round. "What exactly are your intentions when it comes to our baby sister?"

Harry choked on his drink. "Er . . . what do you mean?" he asked. He knew he was going to have to face Ginny's brothers sooner or later, he was just hoping it would be later.

"I think you know what I mean. Mum told us she stayed the night at your flat the other day," said George.

Harry's face paled. "I . . . uh . . .," he stuttered, unable to form words. He looked over at Ron who was sitting across the table, his arms folded over his chest and looking at Harry expectantly.

"Well . . . I . . . I love her," he said finally.

George looked over at Harry's anxious face and his face split into a wide grin. He had been wanting to take the mickey out of him for a while, but he was just making it _too_ easy. "I'm only messing with you Harry," he said, reaching across the table and slapping Harry on the back good naturally.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. "I thought you were going to hex me," he said. Ron and George exchanged looks.

"Still haven't ruled it out," said George, smirking.

Several hours, and several rounds of firewhiskey later, Harry could barely see straight. He had firewhiskey before, just never this much. He looked over at Ron, who was having difficulty staying in his chair, and slurred, "Ron, I can't feel my face!" He brought his index finger up and poked his check. "Nope, can't feel it," he said.

"Harry," said Ron seriously. "I . . . I think I love Hermione."

Harry let his hand fall to the table and stared at Ron in disbelief. "You . . . you what?" he asked.

"I think I love Hermione," repeated Ron.

"It's about time," said Harry. "I guess Ginny owes me five galleons."

"You made a bet with Ginny?" asked Ron.

"With your whole family, actually," said Harry. Spotting George walking back to the table, Harry stood up stumbling and said, "George, Ron loves Hermione."

George reached into his pocket and handed Harry five galleons. "Man, I didn't think he'd realize it til Christmas," he said, shaking his head. "Here, Harry," he added, handing Harry another glass of firewhiskey. "Tom says this is the last one. He wants to close the pub up for the night."

Harry tossed the drink back. "Come on, Ron," he said over his shoulder. "Got to go home so you can tell Hermione that you love her," he added teasingly.

Ron attempted to stand from the table but stumbled, knocking into Harry who fell forward onto the floor, tipping over a chair. The two lay on the floor for a moment before they burst out laughing. Climbing to his feet, Harry asked, "How are we getting home?"

"Floo, I suppose," said Ron with a shrug.

"You may want to rethink that," said George.

"What?" said Harry.

"Oh nothing," said George with a smirk. "I'll see you at the Burrow for lunch tomorrow."

Harry and Ron stood and watched George head out the door leading to Diagon Alley. "What do you think he meant?" asked Ron.

"No idea," said Harry, scooping up a handful of floo powder. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said before disappearing in a rush of emerald flames.

A few moments later, Harry found out exactly what George had meant. He stumbled out of his fireplace and landed face first onto the hearth rug. He lay there for a moment as the room spun around him before jumping up and darting to the loo. Apparently drinking large amounts of firewhiskey and spinning around in fireplaces didn't mix. "Never again," he groaned as the firewhiskey refused to stay down.

****************************************************************************************************

He awoke the next morning with his head pounding. He slowly got out of bed and made his way into the kitchen, summoning a glass and filling it with water. A moment later, there was a knock on the door. He sat the now empty glass on the counter and made his way to the door, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ease his headache. He opened the door to find Mr. Weasley standing in the hall, smiling at him knowingly.

"Bit of a headache, son?" he said cheerfully, stepping through the doorway.

"A bit," said Harry, closing the door and following him into his small sitting room.

"Yeah, Ron came home last night in a right state. Molly figured you'd need this," said Mr. Weasley, holding out a small vial.

"What's this?" asked Harry, taking the vial from him and examining the dark blue liquid.

"For the hangover. If I know George, he had you drinking firewhiskey," said Mr. Weasley with a grin.

Harry pulled the stopped from the vial and tipped the contents into his mouth, grimacing.

"That's disgusting," said Harry.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "I bet you won't do that again," he said, relieving Harry of the empty vial and tucking it inside his jacket pocket.

"No, I won't," said Harry. He flopped down on his sofa and put is head in his hands.

"Mind telling me why you three went out last night to get smashed?" asked Mr. Weasley, sitting down next to him.

"Ron thought it would help me get my mind off Ginny leaving," said Harry, his voice slightly muffled by his hands.

Mr. Weasley gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. '"t's all right to miss her, son," he said.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Thanks," he said.

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Now, go get cleaned up," he said, standing up from the sofa. "I still need to go see George."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I suppose I do smell a bit like Mundungus right now," he said. "And make George squirm for a bit. He never told us why we shouldn't floo."

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and as always, please review!!!! :)


	18. Chapter 18: letters

**Chapter 18: letters**

_Harry-_

_We had our first practice yesterday. The rumors are true about Gwenog. She really does work the team hard. How was your first day back to work? I hope they're not planning on sending you on any assignments for a while. I really want you to come to my first game in two weeks._

_I keep thinking about our last night together. That was the most perfect night I've ever had. I miss you so much. Write soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny sat on her bed re-reading her letter to Harry. It had been two days and she already missed Harry terribly. When she deemed the letter complete, she turned to her teammate and temporary roommate, Rebecca Gibson.

"Becca, can I borrow your owl?" she asked. "I wanted to send this letter to Harry."

"Sure," said Becca. She looked up from the book she was reading and stared at Ginny closely. "Hey," she exclaimed, catching Ginny off guard. "That's where I know you from. You're dating Harry Potter."

"Um . . . yeah," said Ginny. "I thought you knew that."

"Well, as you may have guessed by now, Gwenog's practices leave you quite exhausted. Doesn't leave much time to catch up on any gossip."

Ginny laughed. "I'm starting to see what you mean."

****************************************************************************************************

_Ginny-_

_I just got your letter. I'm sure practices will get easier once you get used to them. I went back to work finally, and no, I don't have assignments to go on for a while. Actually, they're preparing the trials for the Death Eaters_ _captured in May and Kingsley wants me here to testify. _

_I can't wait to see you play in your first game. I wouldn't miss it for the world. _

_I can't stop thinking about our last night together either. It was amazing. I never thought I could feel like this for someone. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything._

_I'll try to write again soon. Can't wait to see you._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry folded up the letter and walked over to where his owl, Abby, was perched by the window.

"Can you take this to Ginny," he said.

Abby ruffled her feathers and nipped his fingers, and after he tied the letter to her leg, she soared out the open window. Harry stood and watched her disappear into the night sky, wishing it were him flying toward Ginny.

****************************************************************************************************

Ginny awoke the next morning to an insistent tapping noise. She walked over and opened her bedroom window allowing a small, snowy owl to soar into the room.

"Abby," she exclaimed as the owl landed gracefully on her dresser. She glanced at her alarm clock and cursed under her breath. She only had an hour before practice was scheduled to start. She quickly untied the letter and stowed it away in her underwear drawer so she could read it later.

_Harry-_

_I just read your letter and I have great news. I'm coming home for the weekend! Gwenog decided that since the team is doing so well at practice that we could have the weekend off. I can come stay with you if you want. I can't wait to see you! _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_****************************************************************************************************_

_Gin-_

_Of course you can come stay with me! I still can't believe you're coming home for the weekend. I miss you so much. When are you coming?_

_Got to go, I'm writing this at work and Valentine's walking in my direction. I love you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry quickly folded up his letter and shoved it into his desk.

"Potter," said Valentine. "Kingsley would like to see you in his office."

Harry looked up at Valentine in surprise. "Yes, sir," he stammered as he stood from his desk.

Once he arrived on level one, he knocked on the Minister's office door. Hearing Kingsley beckon him to enter he opened the door and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me, sir," he said.

"Yes, Harry. Have a seat," said Kingsley, indicating the chair across from his desk. When Harry sat down, he continued, "I've spoken with the school governors and the Wizenagmot about Severus Snape and they've agreed to the trip to Hogwarts."

"Great," said Harry in surprise. He hadn't actually expected them to agree. "When?"

"Friday," said Kingsley. "I hope you don't mind accompanying us to the castle like we discussed before."

"No sir. Not at all," said Harry.

"Good, good," said Kingsley. "I'll be sure to clear up your schedule with Valentine."

"Thank you sir," said Harry as he stood and shook the Minister's hand.

Back at his desk, Harry pulled out his letter to Ginny.

_-P.S.- I'm going up to Hogwarts this Friday for the whole Snape thing. Wish me luck!_

_****************************************************************************************************_

_Harry-_

_I just got your letter. I'm coming home Friday afternoon. I'll go to the Burrow while you're at Hogwarts. Mum said that if you're back in time she wants you to come over for dinner. Good luck. I can't wait to see you!_

_Love Always,_

_Ginny_

Ginny sighed and leaned back on her pillow. She was exhausted from quidditch practice and was just a bit homesick. She knew she didn't have to actually live in Holyhead and she was starting to rethink her decision. She heard Becca come in and hastily stuffed her letter to Harry under her pillow.

"Writing another love letter to that dreamy boy toy of yours?" asked Becca. Ever since she had found out Ginny was dating _the _Harry Potter, she had been hounding Ginny with questions about him and she was starting to get annoyed.

Ginny nodded. "Just letting him know I'll be home Friday," she said.

"So, what's it like dating Harry Potter?" asked Becca.

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "He's not _Harry Potter _to me. Just Harry. He's just a normal person, no different from us."

"Not any different? But . . . he's HARRY POTTER!" said Becca, as if that explained everything. Ginny let out an exasperated breath. It seemed as if she was having this conversation with Becca almost every night.

"I guess," she said indifferently. She was starting to see what Harry had been saying about how people treat him different. She reached over and turned off the lamp by her bed.

"Night," she said.

****************************************************************************************************

_Ginny-_

_I can't wait until Friday. I know it hasn't even been a full week since you left but it feels like forever. I just heard today that the first trial I'll be testifying at will be Umbridge's. I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing her. Hopefully it will be quick. I hope your practices are getting better. I wish you were closer to home. I really miss seeing you everyday. _

_I'll see you when you get here. _

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry sighed as he folded up the letter. _This will have to do_, he thought. It seemed like he couldn't properly express what he was feeling in his letters. He called over Abby and tied the letter to her leg. "Take this to Ginny," he said. Abby hooted softly before soaring out the window. One more day and he would see Ginny. The only thing he had to do before then was get through his trip to Hogwarts.

When he went to bed that night, he lay for a long time clutching the pillow Ginny had used when she had stayed the night. He had been doing the same thing every night since she left, only now, it no longer smelled like her. Something was going to have to change.

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Please review! :)


	19. Chapter 19: into the pensieve

**Chapter 19: Into the pensieve **

Harry was standing outside the gates of Hogwarts waiting for Kingsley and the Wizenagmot to arrive. He was meeting them today to venture once again into Snape's memories in the hope that they would be able to clear his name. As he stood there, he became more and more anxious. He wasn't looking forward to today. Not because he was having second thoughts about what he was trying to accomplish, he just had no desire to view the memories again. He looked up at the sound of crunching gravel and saw three figures approaching him from up the lane.

"Ah, Harry, you're here," said Kingsley, extending his hand. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"No, not too long," said Harry, shaking his hand and nodding to the two Wizenagmot members in way of greeting.

"Shall we?" asked Kingsley. He tapped the gate with his wand causing them to swing open. Harry looked up at him questioningly. He was under the impression the gates would only open for a Hogwarts Professor. "Being Minister has its perks," said Kingsley, answering Harry's unasked question and giving him a wink.

Harry grinned and together the four of them made their way toward the vast entrance hall of Hogwarts where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva," said Kingsley. "So good to see you."

"And you as well," said McGonagall. "Everything's ready in my office."

They followed her through the silent castle up to her office. Upon entering, Harry's eyes automatically flickered to the pensieve sitting on the desk.

"OK, Harry," said Kingsley. "How do you want to do this?"

Harry pulled his gaze away from the pensieve and turned to face Kingsley and the Wizenagmot members. "I was thinking we could all enter the pensieve and I'll just answer any questions you have about what you see," he said. The other three nodded in agreement. "I'm only going to show you the memories that are relevant to the case," he continued as he moved over to the desk and swirled the contents of the pensieve with his wand.

"If you're ready," he said. One by one, the four of them entered the pensieve. Harry decided to first show them the memory of the first time Snape had talked to his mother and told her she was a witch. He squinted in the bright sunlight from the nearly deserted playground as he watched Lily and Petunia on the swing set. He turned and found Snape hunched behind the bushes.

"This is when he met my mother," said Harry to the Wizenagmot members. They nodded and the four of them turned to watch the scene before them until it dissolved. Harry next chose to show them the memory of Snape calling Lily Mudblood and then later waiting outside Gryffindor Tower.

The scene dissolved once more and they were standing on a windy hilltop with Dumbledore and Snape who was begging him to keep Lily safe. A moment later they were in Dumbledore's office after Harry's parents were murdered. Harry could barely stand to watch his former potions master as he shook from grief and vowed to keep Harry safe.

The next memory was perhaps the most important. Dumbledore slumped in his chair while Snape muttered incantations as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore's hand and Dumbledore making Snape promise to kill him instead of Draco. Harry glanced over at the Wizenagmot members who were looking at each other in disbelief. Harry pulled the other three out of the pensieve. He chose not to show any memories about the Horcurxes. No one but he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew what extent Voldemort went to in order to make himself immortal.

When they landed back in McGonagall's office, Harry turned to the other three. "I hope this has helped clear some things up," he said. "As you can tell, Snape did not murder Dumbledore in cold blood, he asked him to do it. He was dying anyway from the curse in his hand."

"Is this true, Albus?" asked one of the Wizenagmot members to Dumbledore's portrait. Harry spun around. He had almost forgot about the portrait.

"It is," said Dumbledore simply.

The Wizenagmot member turned to Kingsley. "We shall take this information back to the rest of the council," he said. Kingsley nodded.

"I'll accompany you back to the Ministry," said Kingsley. "Harry, you can have the rest of the day off. I'll speak to you on Monday," he added, turning to face Harry.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

"I'll walk you to the gates," said McGonagall, standing up and joining the other three as the exited the office. When the door closed behind him, Harry slumped into the familiar hardback chair.

"This is very noble of you, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry turned to face his former Headmaster. "I just couldn't let his name be smeared," he said.

"And I'm sure Severus would appreciate it," said Dumbledore.

"Are you?" asked Harry skeptically. "I just think he'd be ticked that I've just shown them his memories."

Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling behind the half moon spectacles. "I suppose there might be some truth in that statement," he said.

"I haven't told anyone about the Horcurxes," said Harry. "Or the Hallows," he added.

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "A wise decision. I would never expect anything less from you Harry. Now go. I'm sure you have much better things to do with your time off then to sit and converse with a portrait of an old man."

Harry laughed. "Well actually, Ginny's coming home today," he said.

"Well then go, Harry. You do not want to leave love waiting," said Dumbledore.

"How did you . . .?"

"I may be dead, Harry. But I'm not a fool," said Dumbledore with a kind smile. Harry laughed.

"Thank you, sir. For everything," said Harry.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry left Hogwarts and apparated directly into his flat. When he arrived he saw a blur of red as Ginny flung herself in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry pulled her in a tight hug and lifted her off the floor, spinning her around.

"Ginny! I wasn't expecting you til later," he said, sitting her back down.

"I know. Practice was short this morning so I thought I'd surprise you!" she said.

"I've missed you," said Harry. He moved over to the sofa, pulling her onto his lap. "How's practice going?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about that just yet," she said, placing her lips on his. "I've got a better idea." She pushed him down so he lay on his back on the sofa and straddled him, pulling her shirt over her head.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "I think I like your idea."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Harry, wake up," said Ginny, shaking him. "We've got to get to the Burrow for dinner."

"Hmmm"

"Burrow. Dinner," said Ginny.

Harry slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He patted the side table until he found his glasses and put them on. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Time to go" huffed Ginny. "Now get up."

"I'm up, I'm up," said Harry sleepily. "Let me just go get changed."

Ginny blew out an exasperated breath as she watched Harry disappear down the hall. She flopped down on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry emerged from the bedroom a moment later pulling a clean t-shirt over his head.

"Ready?" asked Ginny.

"Yea," he said as he attempted to flatten his hair.

"You're fighting a losing battle," said Ginny smiling at him and standing from the sofa. Harry grinned. "Are we going to floo?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm too exhausted to even try to apparate," said Ginny.

"Me too. Lady's first," said Harry. He walked over and gave her a quick kiss before holding out the pot of floo powder to her. Ginny scooped up a handful and threw it into the fireplace before stepping in and disappearing in a whirl of green flames with Harry following close behind.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: You know what to do . . . REVIEW!!!!! :)


	20. Chapter 20: making decisions

**Chapter 20: making decisions **

"Harry, you really need to go to the store," said Ginny. She had been rummaging through his cabinets in an attempt to find something to eat. She turned to face Harry and leaned up against the counter.

"I know," said Harry, walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you look in my shirt?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh really?" she asked playfully.

"Uh huh," he said, bending down and kissing her neck and making her giggle.

"Harry," she said, mock scolding him. "I'm starving. Help me find something to eat."

"I think you might have to give that up as a bad job," said Harry. "I haven't been to the store since the last time you stayed over before you left for Holyhead."

"What have you been eating then?" asked Ginny.

"Takeout mostly," said Harry. "And I go to your mum and dad's a few nights a week for dinner."

Ginny laughed. "So this is what happens when I leave?" she said.

Harry grinned at her. "Maybe you shouldn't leave," he said.

Ginny hesitated for a moment before walking over and leaning on the opposite counter. "I've actually been thinking about that," she said slowly.

"Thinking about what?" asked Harry.

"Not leaving. Well, not living in Holyhead at least," she said.

"You mean, moving back in with your parents?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly. I was kind of thinking about getting my own flat or something. Something that's a bit closer to home. I could apparate or floo home every night," she said.

"I have a better idea," said Harry. "How about you move in here with me."

"I don't know Harry. Are you sure you would want me here all the time in your bachelor pad?" she asked.

"I think it's a brilliant idea," said Harry, taking her by the hand. "We could see each other all the time and not just on the weekends. I've been going crazy without you for the past week."

"That's a good point. The letter's aren't really enough," said Ginny. "And I wouldn't get hounded every night by Becca about what it's like to be dating you."

Harry's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's nothing," said Ginny. "The girl I'm rooming with is just completely obsessed with you."

"With me?" he asked.

"Yea. It's a bit annoying really," she said. "She wants to know everything about you and everything about our relationship."

"And what exactly have you been telling her?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Ginny. "It's none of her business. I really get what you were saying now about all of those reporters."

"That settles it then," said Harry. "You have to move in here."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ginny, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'm a much less annoying roommate. I promise I'm not obsessed with Harry Potter," he said with a crooked grin. Ginny laughed.

"Well in that case," said Ginny playfully, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist. "We better not let Harry potter know what we've been doing. I'm kinda dating him," she said.

Harry bent down and kissed her. "Won't say a word," he said. "So does this mean you'll move in with me?"

"Of course I will," she said. "There's only one problem."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"I've got to tell mum and dad."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. What do you mean you're leaving Holyhead! I thought that's what you wanted."

"Mum, would you let me finish? I said I wanted to move to London. Not quit the team," said Ginny.

Molly crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would you want to move to London? I thought you were going to stay in Holyhead while you were playing," said Molly.

"I was mum. Harry asked me to move in with him," said Ginny, looking down and concentrating on her trainers.

Molly's legs gave out. Luckily the sofa was right behind her so she fell back onto it. "Move in with Harry?" she asked, shocked. "Are you sure?'

"Yes mum," said Ginny. She walked over and sat down on the sofa next to her mother. "I love him, mum. When I'm not around him . . . I just . . ." Ginny threw her arms up in exasperation. "I can't even describe it," she said.

"Ginny dear. This is a really big step. Are you sure you're ready for this?" asked Molly.

"Yes mum. I'm sure," said Ginny. "I'm not going to move in with him until after our first game."

"What do you think, Arthur?" asked Molly, looking over at her husband, who up to this point had remained silent.

"I think it's a great idea," he said. When Molly gave him a questioning look, he added, "They're of age, Molly. They don't need our permission. But they came here seeking our approval anyway. I don't see a problem with it."

Molly leaned over and engulfed her daughter in one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "My baby girl is growing up," she said between sobs.

"Mum," whined Ginny.

"You just wait. One day, you'll know," said Molly.

"What do you think is going on in there," asked Harry. He, Ron and Hermione were seated around the kitchen table, staring at the closed door leading into the sitting room.

"Well, mum's not shouting so that's a good sign," said Ron.

"You think?" asked Harry anxiously. When he and Ginny arrived at the Burrow, Ginny had taken her parents into the sitting room. They had been in there for the last half an hour.

"Although, when she gets really angry, she doesn't shout anymore. She gets really quiet," said Ron.

"Thanks," said Harry sarcastically.

"Ronald," scolded Hermione. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Harry," she said, turning to face him.

"They've been in there an awfully long time," said Harry, gazing at the closed door once more.

"Well, mum can't stop her," said Ron. "She is of age. She can move in with you if she wants no matter what mum says.'"

"Yeah. But we really want them to be okay with it," said Harry. "If they're not, she's going to stay in Holyhead."

"It'll be fine," said Hermione.

"But what if it's not?" said Harry. "What if they're not okay with it?"

"They will be Harry,"said Hermione, trying to reassure him.

Not even a moment later, Ginny came bursting through the door and into the kitchen. "They're okay with it!" she exclaimed, jumping into Harry's arms.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really," said Arthur from the doorway. Harry walked over to him and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir," he said.

"No need to thank me," said Arthur. "I know you two are ready for this and I can tell how you feel about my daughter every time you look at her." Harry blushed.

"I do love her, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"I know, Harry. I know," said Arthur.

"Dinner will be ready in a bit," announced Molly.

"Come on you guys," said Ginny to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Let's go out in the garden for a bit." Ginny reached down and took Harry by the hand. _One more week to get through,_ she thought to herself.

Later that evening, Harry and Ginny were cuddled up together on the sofa back at Harry's flat. "I can't believe I'll be living here in a week," said Ginny.

"I know," said Harry.

"Although, you do need to go to the store this week. I'm not going to live on takeout all the time," she said laughing.

"Yeah," said Harry, also laughing. "I guess you're right."

"So I guess we'll get my stuff after the game on Saturday. If that's okay with you that is," said Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Then we can go celebrate."

"Celebrate? What if we don't win?"

"Doesn't matter. It's your first professional game," said Harry.

"I know, I'm so excited," squealed Ginny excitedly, sitting up on the sofa.

Harry's face split into a huge grin. "I can't wait to see you play," he said. "Come on, let's go to bed early tonight."

"But I'm not tired," said Ginny.

"Neither am I," said Harry, standing up from the sofa and taking her by the hand to pull her to her feet. "But I won't get to see you til the weekend."

"And what exactly do you have in mind, Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny with a sly grin.

"You'll see," he said before dragging her down the hall and into the bedroom.

A/N: Please Review!!! :)


	21. Chapter 21: surprise visits

**Chapter 21: surprise visits**

The next week went by almost more slowly then the first without Ginny. Work had been incredibly slow. There hadn't been a major incident with any former Death Eaters since Avery. Most of the time, Harry and the other new Aurors spent the day doing paperwork.

Harry sat with his head propped in his hand while he idly tapped his quill on his desk. He had just finished putting the final touches on a report for Valentine and had nothing left to do for the day. His thoughts drifted to Ginny. He had received a letter from her the night before saying that practices were even more brutal this week since they have their first game on Saturday. Dropping the quill on the desk, Harry stood and scooped up the pile of parchment he had been working on. He knocked on Valentine's partially opened door and peaked his head around the corner. Valentine looked up at Harry over the rims of his glasses.

'I have that report ready', said Harry, stepping into the office and holding up the stack of parchment in his hands.

'Oh, good', said Valentine. 'You can just set them her', he added, moving some things on his desk to clear a spot. Harry sat the stack down and turned to leave. 'Potter', said Valentine before he reached the door. 'You can go home for the rest of the day.'

Harry turned to face his superior. 'Thank you, sir', he said before ducking out of the office and heading back to his desk. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and quickly locked up his desk.

'Where are you going?', asked Peters, clearly confused.

'Valentine gave me the rest of the day off. I'm going to Holyhead', said Harry. Peters gave him a questioning look but Harry offered him no further explanation. Somehow, word had not yet spread that Harry Potter's girlfriend was playing professionally for the Holyhead Harpies. Harry quickly made his way over to the lifts and jabbed the button impatiently. When the lift arrived, he ran straight into Mr. Weasley.

'Oh, Harry', said Mr. Weasley. 'Just the person I was coming to see.' He stepped back into the lift to allow Harry room to enter and hit the button for the Atrium. 'Molly wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight.'

'Oh, of course', said Harry. 'I honestly think I'd starve otherwise', he added with a grin.

'So where are you heading in such a hurry?', asked Mr. Weasley.

'Yea, sorry about that', said Harry. 'I'm actually heading to Holyhead. Valentine gave me the rest of the day off.'

'Ginny know you're coming?', asked Mr. Weasley.

'No', answered Harry. 'Wanted to surprise her.'

'I see', said Mr. Weasley, giving him a knowing smile.

When the lift arrived at the Atrium, Harry stepped off with Mr. Weasley. 'Tell Mrs. Weasley I'll be there for dinner', he said before sprinting to the apparition point and turning on the spot. Mr. Weasley stood by the lifts watching the young man he thought of as a son. _It won't be long now,_ he thought to himself.

Harry blinked in the bright afternoon sun when he arrived in Holyhead and made his way down the street to the quidditch stadium. He had never been to an actual professional quidditch stadium before. He had gone to the world cup in his forth year of course, but that was different. He made his way over to the security booth and passed the wizard behind the counter the badge Ginny had given to allow him access. The security wizard looked from Harry to the badge and then back again. 'H-Harry P-Potter?', he said, shock registering across his face.

'Yes sir', said Harry, slightly annoyed. For once, he just wanted to be able to go somewhere in the Wizarding world without receiving that kind of response from people.

'R-right through those d-double d-doors, Mr. P-Potter', stuttered the security wizard, handing Harry his badge back.

'Thanks', said Harry. He stowed the badge back into his pocket and walked over to the double doors, pushing them open. Inside the pitch, the team was flying in a formation. Harry spotted Ginny with the quaffle tucked under her arm. He followed her around the pitch with his eyes and watched her throw the quaffle through the center of the left-hand goal hoop. The keeper had dived to try and save the goal, but Ginny was too quick for her. The whistle blew and Harry watched the players land on the ground in the center of the pitch and dismount their brooms. He moved out of the shadows and stood leaning against a low wall on the outside of the pitch as the players took to the air once more.

'Can I help you with anything?', came a voice from behind him. He turned and was face to face with none other then Gwenog Jones.

'Uh, no. Just watching', he said, smiling. He watched as her hand flew up to cover her mouth and her eyes widened in recognition.

'Merlin! You're Harry Potter', she exclaimed. 'I'm . . .'

'Gwenog Jones', Harry finished for her, extending his hand. 'Nice to finally meet you', he said.

'And you as well', said Gwenog. 'What can I help you with Mr. Potter?', she asked.

'Call me Harry', he said, smiling at her. He normally didn't like when witches and wizards got flustered around him, but in this case, he had to admit he was kind of flattered. 'I'm just here to surprise my girlfriend'.

'Your girlfriend?', she asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

'Yea. Ginny Weasley', he said. 'I'm surprised you didn't know. It was all over the papers for a while', he added, rolling his eyes a bit.

'Hmm. I didn't know you were dating. Being the captain of a quidditch team doesn't allow much time to catch up on what's going on in the Wizarding world', she said. 'Outside of quidditch, that is', she added with a grin. Harry laughed.

'I guess I can understand that', he said.

'Will you excuse me? I need to get back out there', said Gwenog. 'You can have a seat somewhere if you like', she added, gesturing to the stands.

'Oh, sure. Thanks', said Harry.

'Practice won't be much longer', she said over her shoulder as she headed back onto the pitch. Harry moved over to the stands and found a seat halfway up the first section. He brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun as he watched Ginny fly around the pitch. _Ginny wasn't exaggerating, _he thought to himself. The practice was absolutely brutal. About an hour had passed when Gwenog blew the final whistle signaling practice was over. Harry quickly got up and made his way toward the changing room.

He was leaning against the wall as Ginny approached, broom over her shoulder and deep in conversation with one of her teammates. He cleared his throat audibly as she reached out to open the door, still completely oblivious that he was standing there.

When she turned, her eyes widened. 'Harry', she exclaimed, running and jumping into his arms. 'What are you doing here?', she asked.

'Got off work early. Thought I would surprise you', he said, grinning down at her.

'No way.' came a loud voice from behind them. They both turned to face a girl with long, brown, curly hair who wore a very shocked expression on her face. Harry looked down at Ginny and took note of the annoyed look on her face.

'Harry, this is Becca', she said. Harry looked at Becca who was hyperventilating and extended his hand in greeting. Becca shook his hand and then squealed in excitement.

'I can't believe I'm meeting _Harry Potter', _she said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

'Er . . . thanks. I think', said Harry. He looked over at Ginny for help but all she could do was sigh and roll her eyes.

'Can you wait here?', she asked him. 'I just want to get a quick shower and change.' Harry nodded. Ginny heaved another deep sigh and grabbed Becca by the arm.

'Come on, Becca', she said as she hauled the girl into the changing room. Harry chucked to himself and leaned back against the side of the building. While he waited for Ginny, other members of the team walked past him, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. About a half an hour passed before Ginny finally emerged, her wet hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a pair of jeans and a form fitting t-shirt bearing the team's logo.

'Ready to get out of here', she said, standing on her tip toes and giving him a quick kiss. Someone passing them wolf whistled and the both of them blushed.

'Yea. Let's get out of here', said Harry, taking her hand and leading her to the exit. Once outside the stadium Ginny said, 'Sorry about that back there. Becca's absolutely obsessed with you.' Harry only laughed.

'I think I figured that out', he said. 'Is she the one you're staying with?'

'Unfortunately', sighed Ginny. 'She's brilliant on the quidditch pitch, but she's such a gossip.'

'Well, it's only for a few more days', said Harry, squeezing her hand. 'Then you'll only have me to deal with', he added, winking at her.

'I think I can handle that', she said.

'You hungry', asked Harry.

'Starving', said Ginny. 'There's a great little place up the street here.'

'Sounds great'

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I might not be able to update for a few days. Busy times ahead. Please review! I enjoy reading your feedback and am always up for suggestions. :)


	22. Chapter 22: the game

**Chapter 22: the game**

Harry stepped unsteadily out of the fireplace at the burrow. It was Saturday, the day of Ginny's first game as a professional quidditch player. He was meeting her family before heading to Holyhead. It had taken some doing, since her family was so large, but Ginny was able to get tickets for the entire family including Harry and Hermione.

'Hey Harry', said Ron, who was seated at the kitchen table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Hermione and Fluer.

'Hi everyone', said Harry, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. 'How much time do we have', he asked.

'About an hour and a half', said Bill. 'We should probably leave soon though. It's probably going to be crowded.'

'Where are our seats exactly', said Ron, examining his ticket closely.

'A special box reserved for family', said Harry. He pulled a blue baseball cap from the inside pocket of his jacket and sat it on the table.

'What's that for?', asked Ron, pointing to the hat.

Harry sighed. 'Well, I was going to wear it to the game', he said. Ron gave him a questioning look. 'It's going to be crowded today and this is the first big public event I've gone to since . . . you know . . .'

'Yea. I guess I see what you mean, but will the hat really help?', asked Ron skeptically.

'I guess there's only one way to find out', said Harry. He picked the hat up off the table and placed in on his head, pulling it low over his eyes. 'What do you think?', he asked.

'Still looks like you', said Ron. Harry yanked the hat off and tossed it back on the table.

'Would it really be that bad if you were recognized', asked Hermione.

'It wouldn't if I knew reporters weren't going to be swarming all over the place', said Harry.

'Don't worry about it Harry', said Bill. 'All of us will be with you.'

'Yea Harry. We'll all be right there with you. Sooner or later you're going to have to face them. They might leave you alone then', said Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'I know', he said. 'I've been thinking about that. I just want today to be about Ginny.'

'Put the hat on and stay with us', said Charlie as he stood from the table.

'Everyone ready?', asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry pulled the hat off the table once more and placed it back on his head as they all stood and headed into the back garden to apparate. They decided it would be best if they apparated in pairs in case they got separated. Once they reached the edge of the garden, Harry looked around at the others. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands.

'Things are going good with you two I see', Harry said to Ron and Hermione causing them to blush.

'Come on Harry. I'll apparate with you', said Charlie. Harry gripped his arm and they turned on the spot, reappearing a moment later outside the busy quidditch pitch. When they were joined by the others, they made their way to the entrance. Harry self consciously adjusted his hat to ensure his scar was hidden and walked with his head down as the Weasley's formed a circle around him, hiding him from view. Once inside, Harry slumped down in his seat.

'You think anyone saw me?', he whispered to Ron.

'I don't think so', Ron whispered back. Harry sighed in relief.

'Good', he said.

Harry turned his attention to the quidditch pitch where both teams were now walking out with their brooms over their shoulders. Harry immediately spotted Ginny among her teammates. From where he was sitting, he could see the anxious expression on her face. Today they would be playing the Tutshill Tornados. The players all mounted their brooms before the whistle blew and took to the sky. Harry spotted the snitch right away but tore his gaze away from it to watch Ginny. She had the quaffle tucked under her arm and was heading toward the right goal hoop with a determined look on her face. The other team's keeper flew toward her to save the goal but Ginny turned left at the last minute and tossed the quaffle through the center hoop.

Harry sprang to his feet and cheered her on, his hat falling to the ground. He quickly bent to retrieve it and placed it back on his head, looking over his shoulder to check in anyone spotted him. Fortunately, the moment's excitement successfully masked his mishap. He turned his attention back to the game to watch Ginny miss being hit by a bludger by inches as she soared toward the end of the pitch determinedly to score yet another goal.

By the time the Harpies' seeker caught the snitch, ending the game 210 to 40, Ginny had scored four out of the six goals. Harry watched her walk back into the changing room with the rest of them team from his place in the stands. She was absolutely beaming.

'Where are we meeting Ginny?', asked Ron as they allowed themselves to be ushered outside in the sea of people leaving.

'She said to meet her outside the changing room', said Harry, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him in the opposite direction.

'Are we allowed back here', asked Ron.

'Yea. The passes Ginny gave us allows us access', said Harry. He raised his arm in the air to catch the attention of the other Weasley's and beckoned them to follow him. They made it to the changing rooms just in time to catch Ginny walking out. When she spotted her family, her face split int to a wide grin.

'Not bad, little sis', said Bill, pulling her into a tight hug.

'Thanks', said Ginny, beaming up at him.

'Yea. When did you learn to play so well?', asked George jokingly. Ginny smacked him on the arm lightly. Mrs. Weasley rushed forward and gathered her up in one of her famous, bone crushing hugs.

'You were wonderful, dear', she said.

'Thanks mum', said Ginny.

'We're very proud of you Ginny', said Mr. Weasley.

'You were brilliant', said Harry. Ginny looked up at the sound of his voice and rushed forward, jumping into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. In the process, his hat was once again knocked to the ground. Ron bent down to retrieve it and placed it back on his head lopsided.

'What's the hat for?', asked Ginny.

'Oh. Just trying to stay incognito', said Harry. Ginny laughed and reached up to pull the hat off his head. They both turned to the sound of voices behind them. Gwenog was standing a few feet away from them talking with some reporters.

'Miss. Jones, how do you feel about your first win of the season?', asked one of the reporters.

'I'm very pleased. Everyone on the team played exceptionally well today', said Gwenog.

Harry turned to Ginny. 'Do you need to stay or are you ready to go?', he asked.

'We can go', she answered. 'We have a lot to get done today.'

Before they could move two steps, they were spotted by the reporters, who instantly swarmed around them, snapping pictures and asking questions at the same time.

'Miss. Weasley, are you happy with your performance today?'

'I think I did well. Always room for improvement though', said Ginny.

'Mr. Potter, how do you feel about your girlfriend playing professionally?'

'Any plans to play quidditch yourself, Mr. Potter?'

Harry looked at Ginny, who just nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Harry took a deep breath and said, 'I couldn't be happier for Ginny. She's an excellent player. And no, I don't plan on playing myself.'

'Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Can I get a picture of the two of you for the Prophet?', asked another reporter.

Harry sighed. 'Since this is the first time you've actually asked, sure', he said. He wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist as the photographer snapped a few photos.

'Thanks everyone but we really do need to be going', said Ginny. She looked back at her family and mouthed for them to meet them at they flat she's sharing with Becca. They nodded and Harry grasped her hand firmly, turning on the spot. A moment later, they were standing outside of Ginny's temporary flat. She tapped the door with her wand and the door swung open.

'I already have most of my things packed up', she said, pulling him inside.

'Becca's not here, is she?', asked Harry, looking around the small flat.

'No. She went out with a few girls on the team to celebrate', said Ginny.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good', he said. 'When's everyone else getting here?'

'They should be here any minute', said Ginny. 'Come back here and help me with these boxes. It's a good thing I didn't really have time to unpack when I got here.'

Fifteen minutes later, they had all of Ginny's things packed away and the boxes stacked neatly in the sitting room. When the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione arrived, they all grabbed a box and apparated into Harry's flat.

'Where do you want these?', asked Percy.

'Uh . . . just put them anywhere', said Harry. 'We'll go through them later.'

'That was a lot easier then when we moved you in here, Harry', said Ron.

'I still have things at the Burrow, Ron', said Ginny causing Ron to groan.

'Do you always have to complain?', said Hermione.

'Yes', said Harry, George and Ginny in unison.

'I do not', protested Ron.

'Is everyone coming back to the Burrow for dinner?', interrupted Mrs. Weasley, sensing the start of an argument.

'We'll be along in a bit', said Ginny, indicating herself and Harry. 'You guys go ahead, we'll meet you there in about an hour or so.'

When everyone finally left, Harry and Ginny flopped down on the sofa.

'I thought they would never leave', said Ginny.

Harry flicked his wand, conjuring two glasses and a bottle of wine.

'I thought we could celebrate here before going over for dinner', he said, pouring the wine and handing one to Ginny. 'To the best chaser the Harpies' ever had', said Harry, holding up his glass.

'I'll toast to that', said Ginny, taking a sip of her wine. 'You know, I think we would be much more comfortable in the bedroom', she added playfully.

'You read my mind', said Harry. He relieved Ginny of her glass and sat them both on the side table before jumping up from the sofa. He took Ginny by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

'I could get used to this', murmured Ginny before she pulled Harry down the hall.

'Me too.'

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Make me happy . . . please review! :)


	23. Chapter 23: trying to find time

**Chapter 23: trying to find time**

Ginny stumbled out of the fireplace of the flat she now shared with Harry. Practice that day had been intense and then Gwenog had pulled them all aside for a meeting that had run late. She looked around the flat and found Harry asleep on the sofa. Apparently he had tried to wait up for her again. As expected, when she quietly made her way into the kitchen, she found that he had left a plate of dinner on the counter with a warming charm cast on it. He had been doing the same thing every night she came home late. Ginny sighed as she sat down at the table and picked up her fork.

'Late practice?', asked Harry sleepily as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

'Yea', said Ginny. 'Why don't you go on to bed? I'll be there in a minute.'

'Okay', said Harry. He bent down to give her a quick kiss and then stumbled back to the bedroom, still half asleep.

It had been almost two weeks since Ginny moved into Harry's flat and between Ginny's late practices and the few short missions Harry had gone on, it seemed like they never saw each other.

Ginny quickly finished her dinner and placed her plate in the sink before heading back to the bedroom. Harry was already fast asleep when she crawled under the blankets. She had one more practice to make it through before the weekend. Gwenog had given the team the weekend off since they didn't have a game this week so hopefully she would finally get to spend some time with Harry.

****************************************************************************************************

Harry awoke early the next morning. He only vaguely remembered Ginny coming home the previous night. He had been having a very busy week at work. Several of the Death Eaters not captured in May had been wreaking havoc in a few muggle communities. Luckily, this particular group of Death Eaters weren't very smart so no one was injured. The muggles involved all had their memories modified and the Death Eaters were now safely locked away in Azkaban.

Harry rolled over in bed to face Ginny who was still sound asleep. He knew she had been having an exhausting week as well. On the nights her practices ran late, he had tried to wait up for her, even though she had told him not to. He lay there for some time watching her sleep, longing to stay in bed with her. Unfortunately, he had to go to the Ministry today to finish his report for Valentine, and who knows how long that would take.

Harry propped himself up to look at the alarmclock on Ginny's bedside table and groaned. If he didn't get a move on, he would be late for work. He looked back down at Ginny and sighed before rolling out of bed and quietly making his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As quietly as he could, he made his way to the dresser to dig out a pair of boxers with a towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist.

'Do you really have to go to work today?', asked Ginny sleepily as she sat up in bed. Startled, Harry jumped, the towel slipping to the ground.

'Nice view though', she said, tilting her head to the side. Harry hastily bent down to retrieve the towel and turned to face her.

'I didn't wake you, did I?', he asked.

'Yea, but that's okay. I have to get to practice in a few hours', said Ginny. 'So, do you really have to go in already?'

'I have to finish that report for Valentine', said Harry, slipping into a pair of boxers before rummaging for a pair of clean jeans. 'What time do you think you'll be home tonight?', he asked.

'No idea. Hopefully I won't be too late. We have the weekend off, did I tell you that?', said Ginny.

'Really?', asked Harry, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

'Yea. I was thinking we could do something this weekend. Just the two of us.'

'That would be great', said Harry. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on his trainers. Ginny crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Maybe we could go to dinner. Or stay in', she said.

'That would be nice. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages', said Harry.

'I know', said Ginny. 'How important is that report? Do you think you could stay home for a few more hours?', she asked.

Harry took a deep breath and let in out slowly. 'As much as I want to, I can't. If I don't get that report finished, Valentine will have my head.'

'Fine. But I get you all to myself this weekend', she said.

'Deal', said Harry, standing up and bending down to give her a quick kiss. 'I'll see you tonight', he added. He walked over to his bedside table and picked up his wand before turning on the spot. Once he disappeared, Ginny slumped back down into her pillow and groaned. _Just get through practice today and you'll have the whole weekend with him, _she thought to herself. Sighing, she rolled out of bed to get showered and dressed for the day.

****************************************************************************************************

'Here's that report', said Harry as he stepped into Valentine's office.

Valentine looked up at Harry over the rims of his glasses. 'Just sit them there', he said, indicating an empty spot on his desk.

'Is there anything else?', asked Harry.

Valentine stood from his desk and walked over to one of the many filing cabinets that lined the walls of his office and pulled open one of the drawers. 'Here's the trial list for the captured Death Eaters. Kingsley wanted me to give you the schedule to look over since you're testifying at quite a few of them next week', he said, handing Harry a few sheets of parchment.

'Thank you sir', said Harry, taking the schedules and turning to leave the office.

'One other thing, Potter. I want you to grab Peters and go over to the Obliviator's department for a training class for the rest of the day', said Valentine.

'Yes sir', said Harry. He made his way back over to his desk and tucked the trial schedule in his desk drawer.

'Come on Peters. Training class', said Harry.

Peters, who had been playing solitaire with a deck of muggle cards, looked up at Harry. 'Now?', he asked.

'Yea', said Harry. 'Come on.'

'And I was winning', whined Peters as he scooped up the cards and tossed them into his desk drawer.

'You were playing _solitaire. _Of course you were winning', said Harry, shaking his head. 'Now come on. We don't want to be late', he added.

****************************************************************************************************

Ginny dismounted her broom in the center of the quidditch pitch. Pushing her hair out of her face she joined the rest of her team. 'Good flying today', said Gweong. 'Get plenty of rest this weekend because we have a big game next week. Now go hit the showers and get out of here.'

Ginny smiled. Maybe now she would get some quality time with Harry. She made her way into the changing rooms deep in thought.

'Hey Ginny! What are you doing this weekend?', asked Becca, bringing Ginny back to the present.

'Huh? Oh . . . this weekend? Hanging out with Harry', said Ginny.

'Can't say I blame you there', said Becca. 'If I was dating Harry Potter, I'd never let him out of my sights.'

'Shut up, Becca', said Liz, the team's seeker. 'I'm sure Ginny's tired of you talking about her boyfriend like he's a piece of meat', she added.

'We sure are', added Khara, who played beater.

Ginny turned to hide her smile. Becca was an excellent keeper, but she had a way of getting on everyone's nerves. When she heard Becca storm out of the changing room she turned to Liz. 'Thanks', she said.

'Your welcome', said Liz. 'I've been wanting to say something to her for a while now. I'm actually surprised you haven't.'

'I wanted to, but I didn't want to since I'm new on the team and all', said Ginny. 'And since I was living with her', she added.

'No worries', said Khara. 'You should have seen her the first time she met Gwenog. She gets a bit . . . star struck I guess you could say.'

Ginny laughed. 'Well thanks', she said. 'I'll see you guys on Monday.'

'See ya', said Liz.

'Yea, see ya', said Khara.

Ginny made her way out of the changing room and to the apparition point. She turned on the spot and reappeared a moment later in her and Harry's flat. Abby was waiting on her perch with a letter tied to her leg.

'Whatcha got there?', asked Ginny, untying the letter. It was from Harry.

_Gin-_

_I might be home late tonight. Training class. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. Don't wait up._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Ginny groaned and flopped down on the sofa, tossing the letter on the side table. 'I guess it's just you and me', she said to the owl.

****************************************************************************************************

Harry sighed when he looked at his watch. It was already after eight. He knew that on days Ginny had practice she normally fell asleep early. He quickly made his way back to his desk and grabbed his jacked off the back of his chair before dashing to the lifts. Once in the Atrium, he darted to the apparition point and turned on the spot. When he reappeared in his flat a moment later, he found Ginny curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. _I knew it, _he thought. He hung his jacket up by the door and walked over to Ginny, gently waking her.

'Come on Gin. Come back to bed', he said softly.

'Hmmm'

'Come to bed', he repeated.

Ginny slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 'What time is it', she asked.

'Just after nine', said Harry.

'I'm sorry Harry. I'm just so exhausted', said Ginny.

'Don't apologize.'

'But . . .'

'Gin, we have the whole weekend to ourselves. Don't worry about it. I'm actually quite exhausted tonight myself', said Harry.

'Did you eat dinner?', asked Ginny.

'Yea. They brought food in for us. You?'

'Yea', said Ginny through a yawn.

'All right, come on', said Harry, dragging her to her feet. 'Lets get you into bed. I'm just going to grab a quick shower.'

'Okay. Love you', said Ginny.

'Love you too.'

They both fell asleep that night looking forward to their weekend together.

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: What should Harry and Ginny do during their weekend off together? Any suggestions?

Oh, and like always . . . Please review! :)


	24. Chapter 24:a perfectly imperfect weekend

**Chapter 24:** **a perfectly imperfect weekend**

When Ginny woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 'How did I get in here', she wondered out loud to herself. She looked around the empty room, trying to remember when she came to bed the night before. In fact, she was so exhausted last night, she didn't even remember Harry coming home. _Harry. _'Where is he?', she mumbled to herself as she rolled out of bed to get dressed for the day.

'Morning sleepy head', came a voice from behind her. Ginny turned to find Harry standing in the doorway of the bedroom, casually leaning against the wall with an apron on. 'I hope you're hungry. I made breakfast', he said.

'Starving', said Ginny, smiling. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. 'I like the apron by the way', she said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

'Thanks', he said, smiling down at her. 'Your mum gave it to me when I moved in here.'

Ginny laughed. 'Is this the first time you've used it?', she asked.

'Yup', he said, taking her hand and leading her into the small dining room.

'Wow', said Ginny. Harry had out done himself. On the table were plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes along with a bowl of fresh strawberries and a jug of pumpkin juice. She sat down at the table as Harry dashed back into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a pot of tea and two cups.

'Tea?', he asked.

'Yes please', she said. He handed her a cup and took his seat across from her at the table. They sat and ate in companionable silence.

'What do you want to do today?', asked Harry.

'Anything but quidditch', said Ginny. Harry laughed.

'I thought you loved to play quidditch'

'I do. I just need a break. I didn't realize it was going to be this tiring', said Ginny.

'I was thinking we could stay in and watch a muggle movie', said Harry. 'Then maybe go have lunch in the park up the street.'

'Sounds great. Mum wants us to come to dinner tomorrow night. The whole family will be there', said Ginny.

'Of course', said Harry. He stood from the table and flicked his wand, sending the dishes to the sink to wash themselves. He took Ginny by the hand and led her into the sitting room.

'What movie do you want to watch?', he asked, holding up two movies.

'Hmmm', said Ginny. She took the two boxes from Harry and examined them closely. 'I think this one', she said.

'The Princess Bride', said Harry.

'Have you seen it?', asked Ginny.

'No. But the guy at the movie store said you might like it', he said. He walked over and popped the movie in before settling on the sofa next to Ginny.

****************************************************************************************************

'That was great', said Ginny as she stood up to stretch. Harry reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her down onto his lap.

'The guy at the movie store said it was a chick flick. I guess I understand what he meant now', said Harry.

'You didn't like it?'

'Eh, it was all right', said Harry.

'Well I thought it was brilliant', said Ginny. 'What do you want to do now?', she asked.

'Whatever you want to do.'

Ginny sat and thought for a minute. She had been looking forward to this weekend and been mentally making plans all week but now that the weekend was here all she really wanted to do was stay at home with Harry. 'I think I just want to stay in', said Ginny, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Are you sure? We could go out to lunch or something', said Harry.

'I'm sure', she said. She brought her lips down to meet his. After a moment, the kiss intensified and Ginny shifted so she was straddling him. Harry's hands moved up her sides, bunching her shirt. Ginny broke the kiss momentarily and reached down to removed her shirt, tossing it to the floor. Harry reached up and cupped her face in his hand and brought his lips to meet hers as Ginny started unbuttoning his shirt. They worked their way out of their remaining clothes and Harry shifted them so he was now above Ginny. 'I love you', he murmured against her lips before their two bodies became one.

****************************************************************************************************

They lay for sometime, their naked bodies intertwined. Harry had summoned a blanket and draped it over them. A whooshing sound from the fireplace startled them both. Harry turned to see Ron's head poking out of the fireplace, a stunned look on his face. Ginny shrieked and sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover herself. Harry fumbled for a moment looking for his abandoned boxers. He found them across the room, out of reach.

'What are you doing here?', screamed Ginny.

'I . . . Er . . .', stuttered Ron.

Harry summoned his boxers with his wand and hastily slid them on, still under the blanket.

'Ron. I . . . Er . . . it's not what it looks like', said Harry, his face paling.

'I think it's exactly what it looks like', said Ron. Harry could see his face getting red in anger even through the fireplace.

'Well . . . uh . . . ', began Harry.

'Ronald. How dare you just barge in here!', screamed Ginny. 'You're lucky I can't hex you through that fireplace.'

Ron just ignored her and glared at Harry. 'How dare you? My baby sister!', he exclaimed.

'Don't be such a hypocrite, Ron. I know for a fact that you have done the same thing with Hermione', said Ginny. Harry glanced at her and saw that her face was flaming red and she was shaking in anger at her older brother. 'What did you want anyway?', she asked. 'Why was it that you had interrupt me and Harry?'

'How did you know about Hermione and me?', asked Ron.

'Never you mind', said Ginny. 'Answer my question', she demanded.

'I . . . uh . . . Mum sent me to find out if you were coming for dinner tomorrow', said Ron. His anger was starting to subside and he was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

'Of course we are. I already told Mum that', said Ginny. 'Now go', she screamed.

'Uh . . . yea . . . bye', said Ron and in a flash his head disappeared from the fireplace. Harry sighed and leaned back on the sofa. 'Your brothers are going to kill me', he groaned.

'No, they're not', said Ginny as she stood from the sofa to gather up her clothes.

'Yes they are. They're going to kill me for defiling their baby sister', he said.

'No. They're not', repeated Ginny calmly.

'How can you say that? Of course they are.'

'Ron's not going to tell them. If he does, I'll tell Mum what he's been sneaking into Hermione's room at night when she stays at the Burrow', said Ginny.

'How do you know that?', asked Harry.

'Girls do talk, you know', she said. She pulled on Harry's discarded shirt, too tired to track down her missing clothes and sat down on the sofa next to Harry.

'What have you told Hermione?', asked Harry, his face paling.

'Not everything', said Ginny. 'She came to me for advice and I gave her some.'

'I still think your brothers are going to kill me', said Harry.

'Don't worry. They'll have to go through me', she said.

Harry groaned. 'I can kill Voldemort but facing your brother's scares me to death.'

Ginny laughed and leaned her head on his bare shoulder. 'It'll be fine', she said.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'I guess we'll see tomorrow.'

****************************************************************************************************

'Come on Harry. We're going to be late', said Ginny. She was sitting in the sitting room waiting for Harry to get dressed and ready for dinner. He had been procrastinating for the past hour, finding ways to delay their departure to the Burrow.

'Are you sure we have to go', called Harry down the hall.

'Yes Harry. We have to go', she said, exasperated. 'And if you don't hurry up, I'm going to hex you', she added.

'Ok, ok', said Harry as he emerged from the bedroom looking just a bit green.

'Why are you so worried? I told you Ron won't tell anyone.'

'I just don't see how you can be so sure', said Harry.

'I'm sure', she said. 'Now come on. We're going to be late.' She handed Harry the pot of floo powder after she had scooped up a handful and threw it into the fireplace. She stepped in the emerald flames, shouted 'the Burrow', and disappeared. Harry took a deep breath and followed behind her, stumbling out of the fireplace at the Burrow a moment later.

'Oh, Harry dear', exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, pulling him into one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

'Mrs. Weasley, great to see you', said Harry, avoiding looking her in the eye.

'You can go into the sitting room, Harry', said Mrs. Weasley. 'Ginny, could you help me finish dinner?', she asked, turning to her daughter.

'Sure Mum', said Ginny. Harry glanced back at Ginny before entering the sitting room. She gave him an encouraging nod so he pushed the door open and walked into the room where all the Weasley men were waiting.

Everyone looked up as he entered. Harry scanned the room, carefully examining the expression on everyone's face. To his surprise, everyone welcomed him warmly. Bill, Charlie and Percy even stood to shake his hand. He glanced over at Ron once he sat down on the sofa next to George. Ron had not yet acknowledged Harry was in the room. He was sitting across the room in an overstuffed armchair, arms folded across his chest.

It seemed like Ginny was right. Ron had not told anyone else what he saw. But he was obviously still upset.

'Dinner's ready', announced Mrs. Weasley from the doorway. Everyone stood at once and went into the kitchen. Everyone but Ron and Harry. Harry stood up and walked over to the chair that Ron still sat in. Harry knew he was upset if he didn't jump at the mention of food.

'Ron. Can we talk?', asked Harry tentatively. Ron stood, and without saying a word, walked past Harry and into the kitchen. Harry sighed. 'This is going to be harder then I thought', he mumbled to himself before joining the rest of the family in the kitchen.

****************************************************************************************************

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley assigned Ron kitchen duty. Everyone retired to the sitting room to relax, but Harry volunteered to stay and help. Ron still had not said a single word to Harry. He was standing with his back to him, washing the dishes the muggle way. Without saying anything, Harry walked over to the sink, grabbed a towel off the counter, and started to dry the dishes Ron washed. After a few moments, Ron finally turned to Harry.

'I'm sorry mate', he said.

'No worries, mate', said Harry.

'No, I over reacted.'

'I can understand why', said Harry.

'It's just . . . she's my baby sister. I don't want to see her get hurt. And I especially don't want to see her . . . well . . . you know', said Ron, concentrating on the plate in his hands and avoiding Harry's gaze.

'I'm sorry', said Harry.

'You don't need to apologize to me', said Ron. 'I'll send an owl next time.'

Harry grinned. 'You know, I really thought you were going to tell everyone else what you saw', he said.

'Still haven't ruled it out', said Ron seriously.

'Ron . . . I . . . ', began Harry. He looked up at Ron pleadingly.

'I'm only kidding Harry', said Ron, laughing and clapping him on the back. 'Do you really think I want to be on the receiving end of Ginny's bat-bogey hex?'

'You got a point there', said Harry.

'What's taking you guys so long?', asked Ginny from the doorway.

'Nothing', said Harry and Ron in unison.

'We'll be there in a moment', said Harry.

'Okay', said Ginny slowly before disappearing back into the sitting room.

'I guess we could just finish this up using magic', said Ron. He pulled out his wand and sent the rest of the dishes to the sink to wash themselves and cleared the rest of the table. 'Come on mate', he said. 'I haven't beat you in wizard chess in a while.'

***************************************************************************************************

'I can't believe the weekend's over', said Ginny. Her and Harry were cuddled up on the sofa back at their flat.

'The trials start this week', said Harry. He had been trying not to think about the coming week all weekend. Now that the weekend was almost over, he was getting a sinking feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

'Why didn't you tell me?', asked Ginny as she sat up.

'Honestly, I didn't want to think about it', said Harry. 'Umbridge is first thing tomorrow morning. I'm testifying at most of them.'

'I wish I could be there for that one', said Ginny. 'I'd love to see her locked away in Azkaban.'

'You and me both', said Harry through a yawn. 'I'm exhausted.'

'Dealing with my dear brother will do that to you', said Ginny. 'I take it he's alright now?'

'Yeah. You were right. He didn't tell anyone. He was scared of you', said Harry, smiling at her.

'As he should be', said Ginny laughing.

'Let's just make sure we go to the bedroom next time', said Harry. 'I don't want a repeat of what happened.'

'In that case, are you ready for bed?', asked Ginny, winking at him.

Harry jumped up off the sofa and pulled Ginny to her feet, making her laugh. 'You bet I am!'

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been a busy week at work. Let me know what you think! REVIEW!!! :)


	25. Chapter 25: trial of the toad

**Chapter 25: trial of the toad**

Harry stepped off the lifts on level ten. The last time he walked these hallways, he, Ron and Hermione had infiltrated the Ministry in search of the Horcurx. He shuddered at the memory of all the muggle born witches and wizards huddled together, attempting to shield themselves from the dementors Umbridge had stationed in the halls. As sick as this memory made him, it also provided him all the determination he needed to get through the day. Today he would be testifying at the first of many trials that were scheduled for the next few weeks. Today, justice would finally be served.

Harry made his way resolutely down the hall toward the courtroom where the trials were being held. Ron and Hermione were both waiting outside the door.

'Hey mate', said Ron. Harry nodded at Ron in greeting before glancing over at Hermione. She wore an anxious expression on her face and was wringing her hands together.

'What's wrong, Hermione?', asked Harry.

'Oh, nothing', said Hermione.

'She's nervous', said Ron. 'Afraid she's going to say something wrong.'

'It's not just that', said Hermione. 'It's . . . I don't know . . . being here after . . . you know', said Hermione.

'I know', said Harry. He understood exactly what she meant. Hermione had spent much more time in the courtroom then either he or Ron, and could do nothing but watch as the terrified muggle borns were tortured by the dementors and accused of stealing magic.

'Ready?', asked Ron.

'As ready as I'll ever be', answered Harry.

'What are you going to say?', Ron asked Harry.

'I'm not sure, but I do know one thing.'

'What's that?'

Harry held up his hand and clenched it into a fist. The dim light in the hallway fell across his hand to reveal the words _I must not tell lies. _Hermione nodded at Harry once and Ron wrapped his arm around her waist. Together, the three of them entered the crowded courtroom. It became apparent to the trio almost immediately that they were not the only ones there that day that were hoping to see Umbridge go down. Harry looked through the sea of people and found that most of Dumbledore's Army were there along with many other students from Hogwarts. He even recognized the faces of several of the muggle borns they rescued from the Ministry just a few short months ago including Reg and Mary Cattermole. He, Ron and Hermione made their way over to where their old school mates were seated and took their seats next to them. A moment later, Kingsley entered the courtroom followed by Umbridge herself, flanked by Valentine and the head of MLE, Rich Barnett. They escorted her to the chair in the middle of the room and upon taking her seat, the shackles attached to the chair sprang to life and bound themselves around her wrists and ankles. Harry smiled to himself. He was taking a small amount of satisfaction that the toad was getting a taste of her own medicine.

He took this opportunity to get a good look at Umbridge. After the war she had been arrested and put into Azkaban to await trial for the crimes she had committed. From where Harry was seated, he could tell that Azkaban had not been kind to her. Her once neat hair was frazzled and contained more grey then the last time Harry had seen her. The smug grin that once graced her face was gone and in it's place was the look of fear. He sat for a long time lost in his own memories and didn't even notice the trial had started nor did he hear himself being called to the stands. It wasn't until he received a sharp jab in the ribs from Ron that he was pulled back to the present.

'You're up', whispered Ron.

'Oh . . . er . . . right', said Harry. He stood and made his way down to the stands.

'Please state your name', said a Ministry official once he took his seat.

'Harry James Potter'

'Mr. Potter', began the official. 'You are here today to testify against one Dolores Jane Umbridge for the crimes she committed while teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the crimes committed during the second war, is this correct?'

'Yes sir', said Harry.

'Mr. Potter, you had stated in your written testimony that Ms. Umbridge had forced you and other students to serve detentions at Hogwarts by doing lines with a blood quill. Did you bring any proof of this allegation with you today?'

'Yes sir', said Harry and for the second time that day he clenched his hand into a fist and held it up to show the official the words he was forced to carve into his skin. The official only nodded and glanced at Kingsley who nodded back at him, indicating for him to proceed.

'Thank you Mr. Potter', he said and Harry lowered his hand. 'You also stated that Ms. Umbridge was going to use the Cruciatus curse on you while fully aware of the illegality of her actions.'

'Yes sir. She was convinced that I knew Dumbledore's whereabouts at the time, although I did not, and since Professor Snape had no more veritaserum she was going to try to torture me until I told her', said Harry.

'But she did not curse you?'

'No sir. Due to quick thinking by Hermione Granger, I was able to avoid being cursed', said Harry. The official nodded once more. Harry glanced over at Umbridge who was glaring back at him.

It went like this for some time. The Ministry official asked Harry question after question about the many things Umbridge did during her rein at Hogwarts and Harry answered each one of them the best he could. At long last, the line of questioning moved to what she was accused of doing during the war.

'Mr. Potter, you also stated in your written testimony that you witnessed Ms. Umbridge force muggle born witches and wizards to present themselves to the Ministry to register and accuse them of stealing magic is this correct?'

'Yes', said Harry. 'Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and myself infiltrated the Ministry after Voldemort took power. She was subjecting innocent witches and wizards to dementors and imprisoned many of them in Azkaban while stripping the rest of them of their wands and their rights.'

'You also mentioned something about an eye?'

'Yes. She had placed Alastor Moody's magical eye in her door to keep an eye on her workers. Moody was killed while retrieving me from my aunt and uncles house before Voldemort took over the Ministry', said Harry.

'Thank you Mr. Potter', said the official. 'You may step down.'

'Thank you', said Harry as he stood. He glanced over at Umbridge once more, but this time she did not meet his gaze. She had her head bowed and was nervously wringing her hands together. Harry knew what she was thinking. She wasn't going to get away with anything today. When Harry found his seat once more he turned his attention to where the Cattermole's were now seated in the stands to be questioned.

'Did you see old toad face looking at you?', whispered Ron.

'Yeah', Harry whispered back. 'She knows she's done for.'

The rest of the trial passed in much the same fashion. Harry watched as each member of the DA was called for questioning, each with their own story of what Umbridge had done to them. Ron and Hermione each got their turn on the stands and each of their stories collaborated with Harry's. Harry glanced down at his watch as the last person to testify was finished questioning and was amazed that it was just after noon. He had expected the trial to take much longer. He turned his attention back to the proceedings in time to see Kingsley stand.

'We are going to break for a brief lunch while the jury deliberates. We shall commence in one hour', said Kingsley.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione. 'Shall we?', he asked, indicating the exit.

They nodded and followed him out of the courtroom and to the lifts. Once they made it back to the Atrium they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick lunch. The three of them found a quiet corner in the familiar pub and Ron and Harry slid into an empty booth while Hermione ordered them each a butterbeer.

'What do you think will happen?', asked Ron once Hermione joined them.

'I don't know but I do know she's not getting off', said Harry before taking a swig of his butterbeer.

'Do you think they'll send her back to Azkaban?', asked Hermione.

'For a while I suppose', said Harry. They all sat in silence, each playing the days events over in their heads.

'How come Ginny didn't come? She was part of the DA after all', said Ron.

'She missed the owl Kingsley sent her. Apparently he didn't know we were living together and he sent it to Holyhead. She had practice today anyway and she couldn't get off', said Harry.

'Are you guys hungry', asked Ron.

'No', said both Harry and Hermione.

'I'm not in the mood to eat anything with so much going on', said Hermione.

'Me either', said Ron. Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ron with incredulous looks on their faces.

'What?', asked Ron.

'I've never heard you refuse food before', said Harry, laughing.

'Oh shut it Harry', said Ron, also laughing. He picked up his butterbeer and drained the bottle. 'We should probably be heading back', he said.

Harry glanced down at his watch. 'Yeah, I guess you're right', he said. The three of them stood and headed to the fireplace to floo back to the Ministry. Once there, they headed toward the lifts that would take them back to the courtroom and ran into Mr. Weasley.

'How's the trial going kids', he asked as the lift arrived and the four of them stepped inside.

'Good', said Harry. 'She's not getting away with any of it, I can feel it.'

'The whole Ministry is buzzing about it today. I don't think a single witch or wizard here wants to see her anywhere but Azkaban', said Mr. Weasley.

'I think they'll get their wish', said Hermione. 'Ron and I will fill you in when we get back to the Burrow tonight.'

The lift doors opened and Mr. Weasley stepped off and bid the three of them goodbye. When they finally arrived at level ten, they stepped off the lift and made their way back to the courtroom. They arrived just in time to take their seats before Umbridge was escorted back out. She glanced around at all the faces staring down at her with fear in her eyes as she was once again bound to the chair. Harry turned his attention back to Kingsley who had stood and faced the Wizenagmot members.

'You have reached a decision?', asked Kingsley.

'Yes Minister', said an elderly member from the first row. He stood and turned his attention to Umbridge. 'Dolores Jane Umbridge, we find you guilty of treason, for which you are sentenced to serve ten years in Azkaban prison. We also find you guilty of torture for the acts committed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the acts committed while at the Ministry of Magic during the past year for which you will serve seven additional years in Azkaban prison.'

Harry turned and smiled at Ron and Hermione who beamed back at him. _Seventeen years, _he thought to himself. Seventeen years that Umbridge would spend in Azkaban. He had seen first hand what that place could do to a person. Sirius, who had been innocent and was able to hold onto his sanity by clinging to that fact, was never quite the same after serving his time there. He looked down at the squat, toad like woman and thought of all the things she had done and decided he felt no pity for her.

'Please escort Ms. Umbridge back to Azkaban', said Kingsley to Valentine and Barnett. They both nodded and the chains binding Umbridge fell open and they hauled her to her feet. Up until this point, she had not uttered a single word. She had sat through her sentencing quietly, clearly in shock, but as she was being escorted out of the courtroom she seemed to have been shaken out of her reverie. She began struggling with Valentine and Barnett, screaming.

'YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M SENIOR UNDERSECRETARY FOR THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!'

Harry turned to Ron. 'Seems to me that she's already lost her mind', he said, chuckling.

'I don't think old toad face was ever really in her right mind to begin with', said Ron.

'MUDBLOODS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!'

She continued to scream all the way out of the courtroom, her voice fading away when the doors leading out shut behind her. Harry sat for a moment, deep in thought. He had a feeling that this was going to be the last time he was ever going to see Umbridge. He felt nothing but relief at the thought. He turned to his two best friends and could tell by the expressions on their faces that they were thinking the exact same thing.

'Come on', he said. 'Let's go home.'

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update. PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)


	26. Chapter 26: the malfoy trials: pt 1

**Chapter 26: the malfoy trials: pt. 1**

The days following Umbridge's trial, Harry was scheduled to attend and testify at the trials of almost all of the captured Death Eaters (as most of them personally attempted to kill him at least once). When he had gone home after Umbridge's trial and told Ginny about her being sentenced seventeen years in Azkaban, Ginny had been a bit disappointed. She couldn't see how someone who was as evil as she was could not get life. It wasn't until Harry explained to her how ill she had looked at the trial that she finally calmed down and he was able to convince her that it would do no good to hex the Wizenagmot for giving her a light sentence.

'Gin, she really didn't look good at all. I mean, she still thought she was working at the Ministry', said Harry. Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and flopped down on the sofa.

'I still think she should have gotten a life sentence', she said.

'I really think this will be a life sentence. I don't see her making it out of there.'

'She was really that bad?'

'You didn't see her Gin', said Harry as he sat down next to her. 'It was awful. Yet at the same time it was strangely satisfying to see her like that. Does that make me a horrible person?'

'No, Harry', said Ginny, shaking her head. 'She was horrible. Who's next?'

'Oh, uh . . . the Carrow's are tomorrow, that should be a breeze. And then the Malfoy's finish up the week', said Harry with a shrug.

'All three of the Malfoy's?', asked Ginny.

'Yeah.'

'Well, that should be easy', said Ginny.

'I'm not testifying against Narcissa or Draco', said Harry. Ginny gasped in surprise.

'What do you mean you're not testifying against them?', she said, her voice rising as she looked over at Harry in surprise.

'Narcissa saved my life.'

'I can see that one, but why aren't you testifying against Draco? You've hated him since first year!'

'Yes, but that's no reason to try to send him to Azkaban. He may have been branded with the dark mark and made a Death Eater, but his heart was never in it. I've already told Kingsley this', said Harry.

'Wow. I just always thought you hated him', said Ginny.

'Just because I'm not testifying against him doesn't change how I feel about him. I just can't let how I feel about him get in the way of the truth. If I did that, I would be sinking to his level', said Harry.

'I guess you're right', sighed Ginny. 'You're not going to let him get away with what he did though, are you?'

'No. I just don't think he deserves Azkaban.'

'What about his father?'

'He's not getting away with anything', said Harry. 'He deserves some time in Azkaban.'

'Good. I thought you were getting soft.'

Harry laughed. 'Not completely', he said.

****************************************************************************************************

Harry walked down the now familiar corridor on level ten in the direction of the courtroom where today's trial was taking place. The last couple of trials he had attended had all been a breeze. Every single Death Eater accused had received life sentences in Azkaban for their allegiance with Voldemort. But today, he would be testifying at Narcissa Malfoy's trial. He had been dreading this day for weeks. He had no idea how he was going to prove to a courtroom full of witches and wizards that Draco and Narcissa do not belong in Azkaban and he was absolutely exhausted from the days of trials he had already attended. To make matters worse, he hadn't sleep well lately. It seemed like ever since the trials started, he would wake in the middle of the night from a vivid nightmare. A few times he had woken up convinced that Voldemort was still after him. Ginny hadn't said anything to him about these nightmares, but he knew that she knew about them. He had woken up from a particularly violent nightmare just last night and Ginny was there, sitting up in bed with a glass of water which she wordlessly handed to him. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. She knew that when he was ready to talk about it, he would. In the meantime, she would be there to support him.

Harry stifled a yawn as he entered the crowded courtroom and quickly found his seat. No one aside from Kingsley and Ginny knew that he was planning of testifying on the behalf of Narcissa and Draco. He could only imagine what the front page of _The Prophet _would say in the morning. He had not even confided in Ron or Hermione. He knew what their reactions would be, and with the week he had so far, he was in no mood to explain himself to them. Neither one of them were in the forest when Voldemort hit him with the killing curse. They didn't see what Narcissa had done to save his life, even if it was for her own selfish reasons. And Draco. Draco may have been a selfish coward, but he didn't deserve Azkaban. Harry strongly believed Draco would never commit murder like most of his fellow Death Eaters. He had seen the way Draco had reacted when presented with the opportunity to kill Dumbledore, even after a year of planning. He may have never gotten along with Draco, but he knew he wasn't completely evil.

Harry turned his attention to the far side of the courtroom at the sound of a door being opened. Narcissa was being escorted by Valentine to the center of the courtroom. He watched as she sat down and was instantly chained to the chair. Harry shuddered. This treatment seemed fair when it was Umbridge or the Death Eaters being chained down, but this just seemed wrong. His thoughts wandered back to the events that occurred in that forest and soon he was lost in his own memories once again.

'Mr. Potter?'

Harry was brought back at the sound of his name. _I really need to start paying attention at these things, _he thought to himself as he stood to take his place on the stands. After asking Harry to state his name, the ministry official doing the questioning at all the trials paced in front of him, scanning a sheet of parchment he held in his hands. Harry watched as his eyes widened.

'Mr. Potter, it says here that you are here today to testify on the _behalf_ of Mrs. Malfoy', he said as he looked up at Harry in confusion. Narcissa's head whipped up and she looked at Harry in shock.

'Yes, that is correct', said Harry. The ministry official glanced at Kingsley, who nodded.

'It states here that you claim Mrs. Malfoy saved your life, therefore giving you the opportunity to defeat Voldemort. Could you please explain?'

'Yes, sir. When I walked into the forest the night of the battle to meet Voldemort, he hit me with the killing curse', there was a collective intake of breath from the courtroom at this statement but Harry ignored this and continued. 'Of course it didn't kill me, but it did kind of knock me out for a bit. When I came to, I was lying on the ground and I could hear Voldemort getting to his feet as well. Instinctively, I continued to lie there, trying not to move. Voldemort was wary of approaching me so he sent Mrs. Malfoy to check if I was alive. She knew I was as soon as she approached so as discretely as she could, she asked me if her son, Draco, was alive and I told her he was. She then lied to Voldemort and said that I was dead.'

'So she only lied so she could reach her son?'

'Yes. But she still did it, at great personal risk', said Harry. 'I'm not too sure that many of the parents in this courtroom wouldn't have done the same thing if they were in her position.'

'So this gave you the opportunity to defeat Voldemort?', asked the official.

'Yes. Once Voldemort thought he killed me, he lead his army of Death Eaters back to the castle, and well . . . you all know what happened next', said Harry. He glanced over at Narcissa who had once again bowed her head.

'Thank you Mr. Potter. You may step down.'

'Thank you', said Harry and he stood and made his way back to his seat. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the courtroom following him. Once seated, he turned his attention back to the proceedings.

'The Wizenagmot will review the evidence on this case and will reconvene in one hour.'

Harry watched as Narcissa was escorted out of the courtroom and waited until most everyone left before standing and leaving the courtroom himself. He made his way to the lifts and punched the button that would take him to Hermione's department. Upon reaching her office, he knocked softly on the door. Hermione was sitting at her desk, several piles of parchment stacked in front of her.

'Come in', she called without looking up. Harry moved into the room and wordlessly sat in the chair across from her desk. Hermione glanced up from the documents she had been reviewing.

'Oh, Harry. Is the trial over already?', she asked, setting the parchment back down on her desk.

'Their deliberating now', said Harry.

'How did it go? Do you think she'll get time in Azkaban?', she asked. Harry sighed. He knew he had to tell her the truth. One way or another she would find out anyway and he figured it was better coming from him.

'I hope not', he said.

'WHAT?! Why?', exclaimed Hermione. She stood and walked around her desk to close her office door.

'I testified on her behalf, Hermione', said Harry.

'Why on earth would you do that?'

'Because she saved my life. You know that.'

'Yes, but still . . .'

'She doesn't deserve Azkaban. Some kind of probation maybe, but not prison', said Harry looking Hermione in the eye.

'Hmmm . . . I guess I just always thought you would want to see her put away with the rest of her family', said Hermione. 'Does Ron know about this?'

'No, but I was planning on telling him tonight. And I'm not testifying against Draco either', said Harry.

'Ok, now that one I don't understand. You've always hated Draco.'

'Yes, but he's not a murderer. And I don't think he deserves Azkaban either. Sure he's a git, but he's also a coward. He could have never done the things the other Death Eaters did. The only reason he was made a Death Eater was to punish his father. Voldemort knew he wouldn't succeed in killing Dumbledore', said Harry.

'What about Lucius Malfoy? You can't tell me your going to testify for him too?', asked Hermione.

'I'm testifying against him. You don't need to worry about that. He deserves some time in Azkaban. Especially after what he did to Ginny.'

'Oh, yeah. The Chamber', said Hermione. 'I almost forgot.'

'Ginny hasn't. She still has nightmares about it sometimes. Although if you ask her about it, she'd deny it.'

'Is she testifying?'

'Yeah. His trial is tomorrow. Do you think Ron will be upset about what I'm doing?'

'I don't think so', said Hermione slowly. 'I would just suggest telling him before he reads about it or hears it from someone else. You know how he can be.'

'Yeah', said Harry, laughing. 'I guess you're right.'

'What time do you have to be back?', asked Hermione. Harry looked down at this watch.

'In about fifteen. I should probably head back down. Are you going to the Burrow tonight?'

'I'll be there after I visit with my mum and dad', said Hermione. 'I take it you and Ginny will be there?'

'Of course. Ginny had an early practice and she has off tomorrow for the trial', said Harry as he stood and moved over to the door. 'I'll see you tonight then.'

'See you, Harry', said Hermione, already engrossed in her paperwork once again. Harry made his way back to the lifts and to level ten. Once back in the courtroom he found his seat and waited for the proceedings to begin. He didn't have to wait long. The doors at the far end of the courtroom banged open and Valentine once again escorted Narcissa into the courtroom. Harry looked away as she was bound to the chair once again.

He turned his attention to the Minister as he called for everyone's attention and watched as the ministry official stood with a piece of parchment in his hands. Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat as the official began to read the verdict.

'Mrs. Malfoy, the Wizenagmot has reviewed the evidence brought to us today and have reached a decision . . . '

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Please Review!!! :)

'


	27. Chapter 27: the malfoy trials: pt 2

**Chapter 27: the malfoy trials: pt 2**

'Mrs. Malfoy, the Wizenagmot has reviewed the evidence brought to us today and have reached a decision. We sentence you to five years probation and one hundred hours community service which you will serve, among other things, assisting those witches and wizards who were affected by the war. You will have to meet with the head of the Auror department and the head of Magical Law Enforcement once a month.'

Harry's shoulders slumped in relief as he released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Probation and community service seemed like a very fitting punishment to the crimes Narcissa had committed. He watched as the chains binding her to the chair clanked open, releasing her.

'You are free to go, Mrs. Malfoy. You must report back to the Ministry in one week to arrange your community service and to set up your probationary meetings', said the Ministry official. Narcissa stood from the chair slowly, keeping her head down. Harry watched as she was escorted out of the courtroom by Valentine before the doors at the back of the courtroom banged open once more. He turned to watch a very pale Draco Malfoy enter the courtroom escorted by a member of MLE. Draco looked up and sneered at Harry. _Keep your personal feelings out of this,_ Harry reminded himself. Besides, Draco didn't know he was there to testify on his behalf. He probably thought he was there to ensure he spent years behind bars. Harry took a deep breath and released it slowly. _You can do this, _he thought to himself as the proceedings got underway.

'Mr. Malfoy, you are here today as an accused Death Eater who took part in many crimes committed over the last year. You are also accused of the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore. We will hear the evidence against these accusations today as well as anyone who may be here on your behalf.'

Draco just glared at the Ministry official, but Harry could see the fear hidden underneath. He knew from the years that he has known Draco, that he may seem tough on the outside, but it was mostly just an act. Harry turned his attention back to the Ministry official as he read off the many crimes Draco was accused of committing. Several witches and wizards (even some old classmates) took the stand to testify against him. When the last person stepped down, Draco looked up at Harry curiously.

'Is there anyone here today who would like to testify on the behalf of Mr. Malfoy?', asked the Ministry official. Harry stood from his seat.

'I would', he said. There was a collective intake of breath from the witches and wizards in the courtroom as they realized who had spoken. Whispers followed him as he made his way to the stands. Harry spared one quick glance at Draco who wore the most shocked expression on his face.

'State your name', said the Ministry official once Harry reached the stands.

'Harry James Potter.'

'And you are here to testify on the behalf of Draco Malfoy?'

'Yes sir', said Harry. 'I've known Draco since I was eleven years old. I'll be honest, he and I have never actually gotten along. Some would even say we hate each other. But I still don't believe that he should go away to Azkaban for anything he did before or during the war.'

'And what has convinced you of this?'

Harry took a deep breath. 'I listened as several of my old classmates sat here today and retold their version of the events leading up to Albus Dumbledore's death. Many believe that he attempted to kill him in cold blood. I know different. The only reason he did what he did was because he was forced to do so by Voldemort in his fathers place. If he failed to comply, Voldemort would have killed him and the rest of his family. Some may say that this is still no excuse for attempted murder, but ask yourselves if you would have done any different if you were in his position. Some of you might, but most of you would have been too scared. And that's what I believe Draco was. I witnessed first hand the murder of Albus Dumbledore and I watched as Draco lowered his wand. He never had it in him to commit murder. This is something that Dumbledore knew all along.'

He glanced over at Draco who was glaring back at him and continued, 'As for what Draco did during the war, well, I don't have much to say about that as I didn't have much interaction with him. Although, I can say that when Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and myself were captured by the snatchers and taken back to Malfoy Manor, Draco did not want to confirm that I was who I am.' Harry paused and looked around the courtroom, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. 'I didn't come here today expecting my testimony to clear Draco of all charges. I just don't believe he deserves prison. Like I've told the Minster before, he may have been a Death Eater, but his heart was never in it.'

'Thank you, Mr. Potter. You may step down. We will deliberate and reconvene in one hour', said the Ministry official. Harry stepped down from the stands and made his way to the exit. Waiting outside was Ron and Hermione.

'Harry', called Hermione.

'Hey guy's. What are you two doing here?', asked Harry.

'I stopped in to meet Hermione for lunch and we thought we'd come down to see how things are going. They're doing Draco now, right?', said Ron.

'Yeah', said Harry.

'Well . . . ?', asked Ron.

'Don't know yet. Narcissa got probation though', said Harry.

'That's it?', asked Hermione.

'Yeah. She's got to report to the Ministry once a month though', said Harry. 'How come you didn't come to the trials', he asked Ron.

'I don't know', said Ron with a shrug. 'Just didn't want to relive any of it, you know?'

'Yeah. I know', said Harry.

'Where's Ginny?', asked Hermione.

'Practice. She'll be here later for Lucius' trial.'

'Oh', said Hermione. 'The diary.'

'Yeah. I don't know if she'll be up for dinner at the Burrow tonight after the trial is over.', said Harry. 'I know it's going to be hard for her. She's never told anyone else what she went through before.'

Hermione nodded in understanding. 'Just let us know if there's anything we can do', she said. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I've got to get back to work. Stop by before you leave if you get the chance.'

'Thanks Hermione, I will', said Harry. 'I'll see you guys later.'

Harry glanced down at his battered old watch as he watched Ron and Hermione walk to the lifts. Nearly an hour had passed so he made his way back into the courtroom and found his seat, avoiding the many curious stares that followed him. He knew what they were thinking. Why would Harry Potter testify on the behalf of a Death Eater? _Let them stare,_ he thought to himself. The doors in the back of the courtroom banged open. Every head in the room turned to watch Draco Malfoy being escorted back into the courtroom.

'Mr. Malfoy', began the Ministry official. 'We have deliberated and reached a decision. We hereby sentence you to thirty days in Azkaban prison followed by life long probation. After you are released from Azkaban, you shall meet with the Auror department and the MLE once per month.'

Harry sat there in shock. _I can't believe this,_ he thought. After everything, he never expected Draco to go to Azkaban. But what could he do? Nothing. There was nothing he could do to sway the Wizenagmot's decision. He sat there and watched Draco be escorted out of the courtroom to be taken to Azkaban, sick to his stomach. The thing that caught him off guard was the fact that Draco never once said anything about his sentencing. He never once resisted. He walked out of the courtroom with his head hung, almost as if he thought he deserved his sentencing. Harry scanned the faces in the courtroom. No one but him seemed the least bit upset about what had just occurred. No one but Narcissa Malfoy. Harry had not seen her reenter the courtroom after her own sentencing, but she sat quietly on the other side of the room. Silent tears were streaming down her face as she watched her only son be hauled off to prison. And there was nothing he could do.

As quickly as he could, Harry made his way out of the courtroom to get some air. He jabbed the button for the lift and quickly stepped onto it when it arrived. He didn't even notice Ginny.

'Harry!', she exclaimed. Harry looked up at the sound of her voice and wordlessly gathered her in his arms. 'Harry, what's wrong?', she asked.

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'I don't know why I'm so upset', he said.

'Upset about what? What happened?'

'Draco Malfoy's trial. They sentenced him to thirty days in Azkaban.'

'I don't understand', said Ginny.

'I didn't want him to go to Azkaban Gin.'

'I know that but why are you so upset about it? You know that most witches and wizards are not going to forgive and forget so easily when it comes to a Death Eater.'

'I know', sighed Harry as the lift doors opened at the Atrium. He took Ginny by the hand and led her to the apparition point. 'You didn't see him though. You didn't see the fear in his eyes when the trial began. You didn't see the hurt on Narcissa's face when he was sentenced. I just . . . I don't know . . .', he trailed off.

'Come on. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron for a bit. You just need to get out of here for a while. And stop beating yourself up Harry. You did all you could do', said Ginny, squeezing his hand.

'Thanks Ginny', said Harry. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Probably sit and sulk all day about not being able to save everyone and completely forget about all the people you have saved, me included.'

'Gin . . . '

'No Harry. I'm serious. You just don't realize how much you've done. You can't help everyone.'

'I know. Let's just get out of here', said Harry. He took her by the hand, bent down and gave her a quick kiss and turned on the spot, apparating then both to Diagon Alley.

****************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Work has been crazy and my laptop was on the fritz! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! :)


	28. Chapter 28: the malfoy trials: pt 3

**Chapter 28: the malfoy trials: pt. 3**

Ginny paced back in forth in the hallways of the courtroom wringing her hands together. She and Harry had just returned from the Leaky Cauldron after a brief lunch and were early for Lucius Malfoy's trial. Up until this point, Ginny had not shown any hint of apprehension about the testimony she was about to give. Harry watched her anxiously. He could only imagine how hard this must be for her and he longed for a way to make it easier. But he knew Ginny. She would never admit she was scared.

"Ginny, you don't have to do this," said Harry as she continued to pace. He stood and grabbed her lightly by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. She turned and looked him in the eye, showing nothing but determination.

"I have to do this Harry. I have to," she said forcefully. Harry sighed and released her arm. "Why are you so against me testifying?", she asked.

"I'm not against it really," said Harry. "I just hate seeing you like this."

"And just how do you think I've felt every night for the past few weeks?", she asked. "You come home every night in a bad mood, beating yourself up because a certain Death Eater didn't get a long enough sentence or because someone else got a sentence that was too long."

"But that's different . . .," began Harry but Ginny cut across him.

"How is that any different?", she asked, her voice rising slightly in the empty corridor. "You didn't have to testify at half the trials you've been to, but you did it anyway because you felt that it was something you had to do. Well, this is something _I_ have to do."

Harry walked over to her and gently took her by the hand. "I know you've been having nightmares about the chamber," he said in a low voice. Ginny let out a long breath and closed her eyes. "How?", she asked.

"You wake up screaming almost every night. I feel so helpless when it happens. The first time it happened you just brushed it off and said it was nothing. They were happening more often as the trial date approached, am I right?", said Harry.

"Yes. I thought you were asleep," said Ginny. "I don't want to bother you with my trivial little dreams anyway. If anyone should be having nightmares, I would think it would be you. You've been through more then I have."

"Don't you understand how much it pains me to see you go through this? All I want is for you to be happy, Gin. Can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry Harry"

"Don't apologize to me. You have nothing to apologize for. I just don't want you to have to relive what happened," said Harry.

"I have to do this, Harry. In order for me to even begin to get over what happened, I need to do this," said Ginny.

"Ginny . . . I . . . "

"Enough Harry. I'm not discussing this any further. I'm going to go into that courtroom and tell them exactly what happened to me during my first year at Hogwarts. I'm going to make sure they all know what Lucius Malfoy was responsible for," said Ginny, her voice starting to rise once more.

"If you're sure, Gin."

"I'm sure," said Ginny. Just then, the doors to the courtroom swung open signaling that the trial was about to begin. Harry walked over to Ginny and took her by the hand.

"I'll be right there with you the whole time," said Harry, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I love you, Harry"

"I love you too," said Harry. "More then you know." Hand in hand the two of them made their way into the courtroom and to their seats. Harry noticed that Narcissa Malfoy was no where to be seen. The doors in the back of the courtroom banged open and they watched Lucius Malfoy be escorted into the courtroom by Valentine and take his seat in the center of the room. The chains on the chair sprang to life, binding him where he sat. Harry noticed that he looked pale. His pale blonde hair was frazzled and showing a bit more grey. He held the general air of unkemptness. Azkaban had not been kind to Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are here today as an accused Death Eater who was in Voldemort's inner circle. You are accused of many crimes committed during the first and second war. We will hear testimony's against you today as well as the testimony of anyone who may be here on your behalf," said the Ministry official proceeding over the trial. Lucius scanned the faces in the courtroom and hung his head. Harry had an idea of who he was looking for.

Lucius' trial turned out to be the longest Harry had attended thus far. Dozens of witches and wizards turned up to give testimony of the many crimes that he had committed throughout the years. Harry glanced over at Ginny. The longer they sat there, the more anxious she was getting. He gently squeezed her hand to show her that he was there for her. They watched as an unfamiliar wizard gave his testimony against Lucius. Lucius' head snapped up when he heard Harry's name called as the next to testify. Harry thought Lucius looked almost hopeful as he made his way to the stands. He wondered if Narcissa or Draco told him that he had testified on their behalf. He hoped Lucius didn't think he would do the same for him.

"Hello again, Mr. Potter," said the Ministry wizard in a low voice as Harry took to the stand. Harry smiled to himself. He really had testified at a lot of trials.

"For the record, please state your name," said the official, loud enough this time for the entire courtroom to hear.

"Harry James Potter"

"And you are here today to give your testimony against Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes sir," said Harry. He spared a quick glance at Lucius. He had once again hung his head and Harry could tell that he felt as if all hope for a light sentence was lost. He moved his gaze to where Ginny was sitting in the stands and felt no pity for Lucius.

"You stated in your earlier written testimony that when you witnessed Voldemort return to his body that Mr. Malfoy was amongst the Death Eaters who responded when Voldemort called upon his followers. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir," said Harry, turning his attention back to the official. "He returned and I heard him tell Voldemort that his allegiance was always with him."

"You also stated that he was present during the incident at the Ministry of Magic during your fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Yes sir. Voldemort had used our connection to lure me and my friends to the Ministry that night under the pretense that he held my godfather, Sirius Black, captive. Of course, we found out once we got there that my godfather was not in any danger and Voldemort was trying to obtain a prophecy that involved him and I. Mr. Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters that my friends and I fought that night," said Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now, you had also mentioned something about the Chamber of Secrets?", asked the official.

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy slipped an old diary of Voldemort's into Ginevra Weasley's cauldron while we were in Diagon Alley. This diary held a piece of Voldemort's soul. This is how the Chamber of Secrets was opened." Harry glanced up at Ginny. She was nervously wringing her hands together. All he wanted to do is run to her and wrap her in his arms.

"A piece of Voldemort's soul?", asked the official, clearly confused. "Could you explain this a bit more?"

"No sir," said Harry. He had no desire to go into any more detail about Voldemort's horcuxes. "Kingsley knows what that means, and that's all that matters here."

The official looked up at Kingsley who nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Now, I see that you also stated in your written testimony that Mr. Malfoy was, for lack of a better phrase, demoted among Voldemort's followers?"

"Yes sir. After he had failed Voldemort, he had stripped him of his wand. When I was captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, I could tell that he only continued to do Voldemort's bidding out of fear. Although, given this information, I do not believe he deserves a lighter sentence here today. He was still a Death Eater until the very end."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. You may step down," said the official.

Harry stood and made his way back to where Ginny was sitting. He noticed that she looked a bit pale. When he reached his seat, she looked up and gave him a weak smile. He knew it was her attempt to show him that she was all right, but Harry wasn't fooled. He sat down and took her by the hand. He knew there was nothing he could do or say at that moment that would chase away her fear and anxiety. Not even a minute later he heard the official call her name. She turned and looked at Harry fearfully. Harry squeezed her hand. "You'll do fine, Gin. I'm right here," he whispered. Ginny nodded and took a deep breath before standing and making her way to the stands with her head held high.

*******************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. As always, please review!!! :)


	29. Chapter 29: back to the chamber

**Chapter 29: back to the chamber**

_Harry squeezed her hand. "You'll do fine, Gin. I'm right here," he whispered. Ginny nodded and took a deep breath before standing and making her way to the stands with her head held high. _

*************

"Please state your name"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," said Ginny, her voice shaking slightly. She turned her attention from the Ministry official momentarily to search the crowds for Harry. Her eyes locked with his as he gave her an encouraging nod.

"And you are here today to provide your testimony against Lucius Malfoy?" asked the official.

"Yes . . . yes I am," said Ginny.

"You stated in your earlier written testimony and we heard from Mr. Potter that Mr. Malfoy was responsible for the opening of the chamber of secrets, is this correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Please explain," said the official.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I guess I should start at the beginning. I was about to start my first year at Hogwarts and my family went into Diagon Alley to purchase me and my brother's school things. We were at Flourish & Blotts purchasing our books. While there, Mr. Malfoy insulted my parents for their lack of wealth." Ginny paused for a moment and looked over at Lucius who was glaring at her. Determined not to let him get to her, she continued, "Sometime during the argument, he managed to slip Voldemort's old school diary into my cauldron. When I got home, I assumed that the diary was something that my parents had purchased for me and never gave it a second thought. When I got to school, I had a hard time adjusting. I was actually pretty lonely, so I started writing in the journal. I quickly found out that this was no ordinary journal. It wrote back."

At this last statement, there were several shocked gasps from the courtroom. Ginny reached up with a shaky hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face before continuing.

"I know I should have told someone about the journal or turned it in to one of the professors but I was lonely, and Tom was . . . well . . . he made me feel as if he was my friend."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss. Weasley, but who exactly is Tom?" asked the official.

"Oh . . . Tom Riddle. This is Voldemort's real name," said Ginny.

'I see," said the official. "Please continue."

"Yes . . . well . . . Tom made me believe that I could trust him. I poured my heart and soul into that diary, which is exactly what he wanted. At the time, I had a pretty big crush on Harry Potter so I wrote about how I felt about him and how he never seemed to notice me. After a while I noticed that I couldn't remember half of what I did that day. I remember finding myself standing in the girls dormitory covered in blood and feathers with no idea what happened. I only found out later that Tom had possessed me and forced me to kill the school roosters, as this was the only creature the basilisk feared. Finding myself like this scared me. I came back to reality long enough to realize that Tom was behind this somehow so I tried to dispose of the diary by flushing it down the toilet. After I got rid of the diary, I started to feel better. I could remember everything I did and I started to adjust. It didn't last long though. Not long after, I overheard Harry talk to his friends about Tom's diary. I completely freaked out. I was terrified that Tom would tell Harry how I felt about him so I broke into the boy's dormitory and stole the diary back." Ginny paused and took another deep breath.

"To be honest, I don't remember much that happened until Tom had me open the chamber of secrets after leaving that horrible message on the wall." she shuddered at the memory. "The next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground inside the chamber and Harry was next to me covered in blood. He had killed the basilisk that lived in the chamber and destroyed the diary with one of the basilisk's fangs. I know that Harry confronted Mr. Malfoy later that evening in Dumbledore's office."

"And did Mr. Malfoy admit to his involvement?" asked the official.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ginny. "Why would he do that? I don't think he knew that the diary held a piece of Voldemort's soul, but he knew it was the key to open the chamber. He wasn't about to give up his status in the wizarding community over it. He had the Minister in his pocket. He didn't care what happened to me. I'm sure he still doesn't." This time it was her turn to glare at Lucius.

"Thank you Miss. Weasley. Now, you were also involved in the incident in the Department of Mysteries, is this correct?" said the official.

"Yes. As Mr. Potter stated earlier, he was there with the other Death Eaters and a fight broke out," said Ginny.

"Thank you. You may step down," said the official giving her a kind smile. It was evident to everyone in the courtroom just how hard it was for her to talk about what had happened to her.

"Thank you," said Ginny as she stood shakily. The Ministry official helped her down and she quickly made her way back to her seat next to Harry.

"I'm so proud of you Gin," whispered Harry once she was seated. "I know how hard that was for you."

"Did you see that look Lucius gave me?" she whispered back.

"Don't worry about that. He knows he's done for."

"I sure hope so."

"Is there anyone here today who would like to say anything on behalf of Mr. Malfoy?" asked the official, pulling Harry and Ginny's attention back to the court proceedings. The courtroom was completely silent. Not a single witch or wizard stepped forward. The ministry official walked over to Kingsley and had brief hushed conversation with the Minister.

"I wonder what that's all about," whispered Harry. "They've never done that in any of the other trials."

"Hmmm . . . I wonder what that could mean," said Ginny. Apparently they weren't the only ones wondering what was going on. Several hushed conversations broke out throughout the room. The Ministry official nodded at Kingsley and walked back into the center of the room causing the courtroom to fall silent once more. Harry glanced at Lucius, and for the first time that day, he was showing fear.

"The Wizenagmot has already reached their decision. Lucius Malfoy, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban."

At these words, the courtroom broke out in applause and Lucius Malfoy was escorted from the room. He never resisted.

Harry and Ginny waited until the courtroom was empty before exiting. Once in the hallway, they were approached by the one person neither of them expected.

"I want to apologize to both of you," said Narcissa Malfoy. "For my husband, my son and myself."

"Mrs. Malfoy . . . ," began Harry.

"No . . . I owe you my life. Thank you. I hope one day, you can forgive me for what I've done," said Narcissa, cutting across him. "I know this couldn't have been easy for you. For either of you. I'm so sorry for what my husband did to you Miss. Weasley."

Harry and Ginny were both too stunned to speak. Before they had a chance to regain their composure, Narcissa was gone.

"Wow," said Ginny in awe.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Who would have guessed."

"Wow," repeated Ginny, unable to say more.

They stood in silence for a moment before Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Let's go home."

Hand in hand, they made their way to the lifts and through the Atrium to the apparition point. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and turned on the spot, apparating them back to their flat. Once there, Ginny broke down in tears.

"Is it really over?"

"It's over Gin. He's never going to be able to hurt you or anyone else ever again," said Harry, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm s-s-sorry H-Harry," sobbed Ginny. "You must t-think I'm b-b-being r-ridiculous."

"Shhh. It's okay. You're not being ridiculous. You were so brave today," said Harry.

He continued to hold her as she cried. He wished desperately to be able to erase her paid but he knew that the only thing he could do is be there to support her. After some time, Ginny sat up slowly, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Let's go to bed," she said.

That night, for the first time in a very long time, Ginny Weasley slept soundly. The chamber of secrets never once entered her dreams.

********************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!!! Don't forget to click that little review button ;)


	30. Chapter 30: moving on

**Chapter 30: moving on**

"Ginny! Hurry up. We're going to be late," called Harry. He was standing in the sitting room of their small flat tapping his foot impatiently. Once again they were late for Sunday lunch at the Burrow.

A whole month had passed since the trials of the former Death Eaters ended. Harry and Ginny's lives had started to feel somewhat normal again. The Holyhead Harpies were having an excellent season and Ginny was at the top of her game. The Auror department had been somewhat boring for Harry recently, but he figured this was a good thing. This meant that there were no dark wizards wrecking havoc on the wizarding world at the moment. Harry decided he could live with the boredom.

"Ginny! You know what your mum said last week. She's not going to wait for us if we're late again. What's taking so long?" said Harry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Ginny as she finally emerged from the bedroom. "I couldn't get my hair to do anything I wanted it to."

"You look fine Gin," said Harry impatiently. "Now come on, I don't want to be late," he added as he took her by the hand and lead her to the fireplace. He scooped up a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the grate. One by one they stepped into the emerald flames and shouted 'the Burrow', stumbling a moment later onto the hearth rug at Arthur and Molly Weasley's.

"There you two are!" exclaimed Molly as they stood wiping soot from their clothes.

"Sorry mum. I was having a slight hair emergency," said Ginny as she walked over to hug Molly.

"Harry, dear," said Molly as she wrapped him into one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "How are you?"

"Good Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"How many times have I told you? Call me Molly or mum. None of this 'Mrs. Weasley' stuff. It makes me feel old and besides, you're a part of this family. Have been for years," said Molly good-naturally.

"Sorry mum. I forgot," laughed Harry.

"Well come on you two. Everyone's in the kitchen. We're about to start lunch," said Molly.

Harry smiled when he entered the kitchen. By everyone, Molly had really meant EVERYONE. Bill, Fluer, George, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Charlie and Arthur were seated around the table and they all greeted him and Ginny when they entered.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ron.

"Don't worry about it," said Ginny. "We're here now," she added before turning to hug Hermione.

Confused, Ron looked over at Harry who mouthed the word 'hair' causing Ron to roll his eyes. Ginny however, had not missed this exchanged and smacked both Harry and Ron on the arm.

"Gee Ginny. We were only kidding," said Harry in mock hurt causing her to laugh.

"Seriously Gin? Your hair? Since when have you become a girly girl?" asked George.

"Shut it," said Ginny playfully.

"All right kids. Dig in," said Molly as she levitated a large plate of roasted chicken into the center of the table.

After they were finished lunch, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, George, Bill and Hermione made their way into the back garden for a game of three a side quidditch (Hermione chose to watch as she wasn't fond of flying).

"Sorry, but I'm not playing against Harry, Ginny and George," said Ron. "How is that fair? They've got the best seeker, beater and chaser."

"The best seeker?" said Charlie. "I beg to differ."

"We know, we know," said Ginny. "You were the seeker for Gryffindor at Hogwarts. But seriously Charlie, that was like a hundred years ago," she added, laughing.

"She's got a point old man," said George. "And Harry was the youngest seeker in a century and all."

"Guys, I'm still not playing against you guys," said Ron. "It's not fair."

"Stop being such a baby," said Hermione, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Hermione," whined Ron. "You know it's not fair. Harry could have played professionally if he wanted and Ginny is!"

"How about this. Why don't George, Bill and Charlie play one side and you, Harry and Ginny play the other," said Hermione.

"Well . . . I guess that would work," said Ron.

"Can we play now?" asked Harry. He was itching to get back on his broom. It seemed like forever since the last time he had the opportunity to fly.

"Come on," said Ginny. She grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him in the direction of the broom shed, the others trailing not far behind them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I told you Harry was the best seeker," said Ron, a big grin on his face as he clapped Charlie on the back.

"It's just been a really long time since I've played," said Charlie in an attempt to make an excuse for not catching the snitch.

Ron laughed. "If that's what you have to tell yourself," he said.

"Ron, leave Charlie alone," said George, a wide grin on his face. "Old age will do that to you!"

Charlie elbowed George in the ribs. "I'm not old!" he said although he couldn't help but laugh along with his brothers. It had been a long time since he had seen George have this much fun.

"We should do this again sometime," said Harry once he caught up with them. "I haven't played quidditch in forever."

"Easy for you to say," said Ginny as her and Hermione caught up with the group. "You don't have to play it almost every day."

"Hey sis, you chose that career path," said Bill as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"And I love it," said Ginny. "It can just be tiring."

"And your absolutely brilliant at it," said Bill.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Ginny modestly.

"Gin, you know it's true," said Harry causing her to blush.

By the time they all reached the Burrow, it had started to get dark. Harry glanced down at his watch, his eyes widening when he realized what time it was.

"Gin, we should head home. You've got an early practice and I still haven't finished that paperwork for Valentine," said Harry. Ginny groaned.

"I almost forgot about that practice. Gwenog wants us all there by eight since we have that big game next Friday. Early practices all week," said Ginny.

"Yeah, I've got to go too. I've got to open the shop tomorrow," said George. "Ron, don't forget, we have that meeting with the real estate agents in Hogsmeade tomorrow at noon."

"I'll be there," said Ron.

"So you've finally decided to try to expand the shop?" asked Harry. He and Ginny were hoping George would decide to do this.

"I've thought about it a lot. Fred always talked about doing it someday," said George.

"That's great", said Bill. "I better get inside and find Fluer," he added before disappearing into the Burrow.

"Let me know how it goes. I better go in here and say bye to mum and dad. I'll see you guys next Sunday," said Charlie.

Once everyone was finished with their good-byes, Harry and Ginny flooed back to their flat.

"I'm glad George is thinking about expanding. He seems to have really started to move on with his life," said Ginny as she and Harry curled up together on their sofa.

"Me too," said Harry. "I was starting to worry about him there for a while."

"I think we all were."

"Harry, I thought you had to finish that paperwork," said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah," groaned Harry. "I guess I better go do that."

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm starting to get tired," she yawned as she stood from the sofa and stretched.

"I'll be in the study. I shouldn't be too long," said Harry as he also stood. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "Good night love."

"Night"

Harry stood and watched her retreat to the bedroom before heading into his study and closing the door behind him. He moved over to his desk, and the pile of paperwork that awaited him, and sat down. He sat for a moment staring blankly at the stack of parchment in front of him, deep in thought before pulling out his wand and tapping one of his desk drawers, unlocking it. From inside, he pulled out a small black box and sat it on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, and stared at the box. _Maybe if they win the big game this week, _he thought to himself before stowing the box back into his desk and locking it once more. Grudgingly, he turned his attention back to his paperwork and settled into a long night of work.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Let me know what you think, please review. Don't make me beg! :)


	31. Chapter 31: disappointments and talks

**Chapter 31: disappointments and talks**

Harry was standing outside the changing rooms of the Holyhead Harpies waiting for Ginny. Today was the big game against Puddlemere United, and they lost. The Harpies' seeker was injured earlier in the week during practice when a stray bludger knocked her off her broom. Their reserve was inexperienced and didn't even notice the snitch fly past her until it was too late, ending the game 280 to 260. The game was close, mostly due to the many goals scored by Ginny, but he knew she would be beating herself up about it. She had trained and played harder then Harry had ever seen her do before. He knew Ginny would be disappointed. The Harpies only needed to win this game in order to clench their spot in the World Cup. Now that spot would go to Puddlemere United and the Harpies would have to try again next year.

Harry reached his hand in his pocket and fingered the small box he had taken to carrying with him. _Not tonight, _he thought to himself. If he was completely honest with himself, he was kind of relieved. He'd never been this nervous about something before. The same questions kept entering his mind. _What if she said no. What if she laughs at you. _He knew in the back of his mind that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help but think of those what if's.

"Hey Harry. Are you ready to head home?" asked Ginny as she exited the changing room, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Er . . . sure," said Harry. He pulled his hand from his pocket and wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist, pulling her close to his side. "Don't worry about the game. You'll get em next year."

Ginny sighed. "I was just really hoping we would make it all the way this year," she said.

"It's only your first season playing," said Harry.

"I guess you're right," said Ginny.

"Are you sure you want to go home? Your mum said something about us coming over for dinner tonight," said Harry.

"Well . . . okay. I guess that would be all right," she said. Harry gripped her hand and turned on the spot, apparating them to the back garden at the Burrow.

Molly was busy stirring a pot on the stove and looked over her shoulder at the sound of the two of them entering the kitchen. "Oh, there you two are. Ginny dear, how did the game go?" she asked.

"We lost Mum," said Ginny dejectedly.

"I'm sorry dear. But there's always next year," said Molly.

"I know. It's just disappointing," said Ginny. "Do you need help with anything, Mum?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh . . . uh . . . you can set the table," said Molly. She knew her daughter well enough to know when not to press a subject.

"Molly, where's Arthur?" asked Harry.

"I think he's out in the tool shed tinkering with one of his silly muggle contractions," she answered.

"Thanks," said Harry. He leaned down and gave Ginny a quick kiss and without another word, turned and walked out into the back garden in the direction of the tool shed.

"What was that all about?" murmured Ginny to herself.

"What dear?" asked Molly.

"I was just wondering why Harry would want to go talk to dad all of a sudden," said Ginny.

"Hmmm. No idea," said Molly, turning back to the stove to hide her smile. There could only be one answer to that question.

************* *

Arthur was sitting in his tool shed taking apart a muggle toaster and humming along to a song on the wireless when Harry found him.

"Oh, Harry. Did Molly send you out?" he asked looking up from the disassembled toaster.

"Er . . . no. I was actually wondering if I might have a word," said Harry as he attempted to flatten his unruly hair. It was a habit he had formed long ago whenever he was nervous. Arthur looked at Harry curiously for a moment before setting down his screwdriver and turning in his chair to fully face him.

"Ah," he said. "You want to marry my daughter."

"Oh . . . er . . . I . . . y-yes sir," stuttered Harry, taken aback. "H-how did you know?"

Arthur chuckled. "Son, you're sweating bullets. I haven't seen someone this nervous since . . . well . . . since I asked Molly's father for her hand in marriage" Harry just stood there, unsure of what to say.

"Come here son. Have a seat," said Arthur, pulling out an empty stool. "You don't need mine or Molly's permission to marry Ginny. I knew this day was coming and I know you'll take care of her. I can't think of anyone else that I'd want to marry my daughter. I already think of you as a son."

"Thank you sir," said Harry, blowing out a breath of relief.

Arthur stood and clapped Harry on the back. "Lets get inside. I'm sure Molly has dinner ready," he said. "Oh, and don't forget, Ginny does have five very protective older brothers."

Harry paled. He hadn't actually thought of that. He was so wrapped up in what Ginny's parents would say that he completely forgot about her brothers.

"Don't worry about them, Harry. The only opinion that matters here is Ginny's. You just remember that," said Arthur.

Harry grunted. "Easy for you to say."

************* *

"You were quiet tonight," said Ginny once she and Harry were back at their flat. "What did you and dad talk about?"

"Nothing really," said Harry as nonchalantly as he could. He had never been a very good liar.

"Come to think of it, dad was quiet too."

"Hmm. I didn't notice," said Harry. _Great. She knows something's up, _he thought. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. You coming?" he said quickly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am pretty exhausted," said Ginny.

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment. You go ahead to bed," said Harry. Once she had disappeared into their bedroom he let out the breath he had been holding. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. He had found the ring not long after the war had ended. He was at Gringotts going through some of his parents things when he stumbled upon it. It was a simple round cut diamond set in a gold band. He had almost forgot all about finding the ring in the busy months that had followed. When he had decided that he wanted to ask Ginny to marry him, he had searched dozens of jewelry stores both in the wizarding and muggle communities, but nothing seemed right. It wasn't until about two weeks ago that he remembered the ring. He had gone to Gringotts to make a withdrawal and was just about to leave his vault when the small black box caught his eye. He knew in that moment that he had finally found the perfect ring for Ginny. After sorting through some of the old documents, he found that the ring had actually belonged to his grandmother on his father's side.

Sighing, Harry snapped the lid closed and walked into his study. He placed the ring in his top desk drawer and tapped it with his wand to ensure it was locked. He placed a special charm on the drawer so that it would only open for him before retreating to the bedroom.

"What took you so long?" asked Ginny when he entered.

"Oh, I had to put the finishing touch on my report for Valentine on Monday. I figured I'd do it now so I wouldn't have to worry about it this weekend," he lied as he stripped down to his boxers.

"You know, I'm kind of happy the season's over. I just don't know what I'll do," said Ginny.

"I thought you still had practices to go to even in the off season?"

"We do, but they're only once a week until it gets closer to the start of the next season. I was actually thinking about asking George if he needed any help getting the new shop started since they're going to sign the paperwork for the premises in Hogsmeade next week."

"That's actually a really good idea. I'm sure they'll need the help."

"I'm really glad George decided to do this. I think it'll be good for him," said Ginny, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Me too. Lets get some sleep. I was thinking we could go do some sightseeing in muggle London tomorrow if you're up to it," said Harry.

"Sounds fun," said Ginny. A moment later, she was fast asleep. Harry reached over and turned off the light. It was a while before he actually fell asleep. He kept running different scenarios of how he could ask her to marry him through his mind. Each one he dismissed as quickly as he thought of them. He finally fell asleep about an hour later with a plan in mind. Now all he had to do was pull it off.

******************************************************************************

A/N: How do you think Harry should propose? What do you think her brothers will say? Review and let me know what you think! :)


	32. Chapter 32: questions and answers

**Chapter 32: questions and answers**

Ginny awoke early the next morning. Deciding to let Harry sleep in for a bit, she quietly climbed out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown before making her way outside to fetch the muggle newspaper. Harry had insisted in subscribing to the paper ever since he made the decision to live in muggle London. It had become somewhat of a weekend ritual for them. She would do the crosswords while Harry searched the paper for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. Ginny blamed this on him being an Auror.

Once back inside, she busied herself in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. Although she could have done it with magic, she normally chose to just use the coffee maker Harry had purchased when he moved in. It was one among many muggle things he had purchased when he moved in. He had said that if he was going to live in a muggle community, it would be a good idea to have a few 'props'. While she set the coffee to brew, she searched the kitchen for something to do the crossword with.

"I know Harry had a bunch of those pencil things around here somewhere," she said out loud to herself. "Ah, his study."

As quietly as she could, Ginny made her way down the hall and into Harry's study. She flipped on the light and walked over to his desk. Careful not to disturb anything, she pulled out a few of the drawers in search of a pencil.

"He's got to have some around here somewhere," she murmured to herself. Not finding anything in the first few drawers, she moved her search towards the top. However, when she reached the very top drawer, it refused to open.

"Alohomora." Nothing. "That's strange."

Before she could try anything else, she saw movement from the corner of her eye. Harry was standing in the doorway. "Morning," he mumbled sleepily. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Oh . . .uh . . . one of those pencil things so I can do the crossword," said Ginny.

"Oh, they're in the filing cabinet over here," he said as he entered his study. He walked over to the tall filing cabinet that was in the far end of the room and bent down to open the bottom drawer.

"Why is this drawer locked?" asked Ginny. It was unlike Harry to hide anything from her.

Harry stood and handed Ginny a pack on pencils. "Oh, that. Confidential documents from work," he lied. Ginny knew that there were some aspects of his job that he couldn't share with her and it was the only thing he could think of at that moment. He hadn't expected to wake up to find Ginny trying to open the drawer where he had hid the ring.

"Oh," she said before standing up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure," said Harry, relieved, as he followed her out of the study, closing the door behind him, and into the kitchen.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked as she handed him his mug.

"I don't care," she said, settling in at the table to work on the crosswords. Harry sat down next to her and pulled the paper in front of him.

"I was thinking that we could go to the London Zoo," said Harry as he perused the paper.

"The zoo? Really?" asked Ginny excitedly. "I've never been to a zoo before."

"I went once. It was before I knew I was a wizard. It's the first time I spoke parseltongue."

"Is that when you set that snake loose on Dudley?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I might have to explain that to him one day," he said, laughing. "So what do you think? Do you want to go to the zoo?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Ginny. "Let me go get ready." She abandoned her half finished crossword and dashed back into the bedroom to get dressed. Harry took this moment to sneak back into his office to retrieve the ring.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny apparated into an alleyway within walking distance of the zoo. Harry smiled to himself as they stepped out in the sun. London wasn't known for having the best of weather, especially this time of year. They made their way to the gates of the zoo where Harry pulled out his muggle money to pay for their admittance.

"What do you want to see first?" asked Harry.

"Hmm . . . the rainforest sounds fun," said Ginny, looking up from the map she got at the entrance.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Ginny excitedly pulling Harry from exhibit to exhibit, but he never once complained. Finally, after about four hours of running around non stop, Ginny flopped down on an empty bench.

"I'm starving," she said as Harry sat down next to her.

"There's a great little café not far from here," said Harry. "We could go grab a bite to eat."

"That would be great. I was so excited about coming here that I completely forgot about breakfast." She glanced down at her watch and added, "And lunch."

"That's okay. Lets go," he said. He stood and pulled her from the bench.

The café Harry had mentioned was located next to Regent's Park. _Perfect,_ thought Harry as they took their seats at a small outdoor table. Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice a man approach their table.

"Harry?"

Harry was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at non other then Dudley Dursley.

"Dudley!" said Harry in surprise. He stood to shake his cousins hand.

"I thought that was you," said Dudley. "It's good to see you."

"You too. Dudley, this is my girlfriend, Ginny," said Harry.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said Dudley, shaking her hand.

"You too. Harry and I were actually just talking about you this morning," said Ginny.

"Really?"

"Yes, we just went to the zoo. Harry was telling me about what happened there when you two were kids," said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah. The snake. I almost forgot about that," said Dudley with a grin. "I never could figure out how it got out."

Harry laughed nervously. He wasn't sure how his cousin would react knowing he was responsible for it.

"Care to join us?" asked Harry.

"Oh no, I can't. Thanks though. I'm actually meeting someone here," said Dudley.

"It's not your parents, is it?" asked Harry. He didn't want anything ruining this day.

"Oh, no," assured Dudley. "I'm actually meeting this girl I've been seeing." Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll let you two get back to your dinner. It was nice seeing you. Maybe we can get together sometime. Double date or something," said Dudley.

"That would be great," said Ginny, smiling up at him.

"Give me a call sometime. You still have my number right?"

"Yeah, we'll have to do that sometime soon," said Harry

With that Dudley turned and walked into the café.

"Dudley seems nice," said Ginny. "It seems like he's changed a lot."

"You could say that again," said Harry.

The sun was just beginning to set when they were done with dinner. Harry stood from the table and took Ginny by the hand, pulling her to her feet. Hand in hand they made their way through Regent's Park and around a small lake until they reached Queen Mary's Gardens. Ginny gasped when the vast rose garden came into view. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

Harry spotted a bench in the middle of the garden overlooking the lake and surrounded by thousands of roses of every color and led her to it. The setting sun reflected across the lake as the roses blew gently in the early evening breeze.

"This is beautiful Harry," breathed Ginny as she gazed across the lake and watched the setting sun. Harry, however, only had eyes for her.

"Ginny, you know I love you right?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I love you too," said Ginny.

Harry reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you more then anything in this world. You're the reason I'm alive and the only thing I live for now." He stood and reached into his pocket with trembling hands, pulling out the small black box. He took Ginny's hand and looking into her eyes, knelt down on one knee. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the simple diamond ring, which caught the light reflecting off the lake.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, tears forming in her eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!" she said, the tears falling freely now. With shaking hands, Harry removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. Without warning, Ginny flung herself in his arms, causing them to tumble backwards into the grass, and kissed him full on the mouth.

"I love you, Harry"

"I love you too"

******************************************************************************

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33: taking the leap

**Chapter 33: taking the leap **

The next morning, Harry lie in bed with his head propped up in his hand, watching Ginny sleep. He still couldn't believe that she had said yes. When he thought back on the life he had lived so far, it seemed strange that he would finally be getting the things he wanted when he never expected to live long enough to obtain them. His life was finally heading in the right direction. As he lay there, he thought back to the first time he had ever laid eyes on Ginny. He remembered the little girl in Kings Cross Station on the day of his first trip to Platform 9 ¾. And then there was the girl who couldn't hold a simple conversation with him and who stuck her elbow in the butter dish. He wished desperately that he had noticed her for being more then just Ron's little sister a lot earlier then he did. There was so much time that he could have spent with her.

Harry reached out and gently moved a stray stand of hair from her face. She smiled without opening her eyes.

"Morning," said Harry.

"Mmm . . . morning," she said sleepily. "I had the most amazing dream last night," she added as she slowly sat up.

"Oh, yeah? What was it?" asked Harry with a sly grin.

"I dreamt that the most amazing guy asked me to marry him," said Ginny. She was having the hardest time keeping the smile off her face. Harry leaned over and gave her a lingering kiss.

"You weren't dreaming," said Harry, his lips brushing against hers. He reached down and took her left hand. "It's real."

"I still can't believe it. I can't believe we're actually going to get married," said Ginny. Harry could do nothing but smile. Seeing her like this made him realize that all his stress and anxiety over asking her to be his wife was for nothing. It seemed idiotic to him now that he ever thought she would say no.

"Oh no," she said suddenly, startling him. "I just thought of something."

"What?"

"My parents . . .my _brothers!_" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in alarm. "What are they going to say?"

Harry's face paled. He felt the fear and anxiety he had felt before come rushing back to him. He already knew that Ginny's parents, or at least her father, were okay with them getting married. Her brothers on the other hand were another story. He remembered how he felt his sixth year at Hogwarts when he realized his feelings for Ginny and how he battled with himself about telling Ron. He knew Ron was alright with him dating Ginny, but marrying her was so much different. And then there were her other four brothers.

"Harry?" said Ginny, a concerned look on her face. Harry's face had gone completely blank when she mentioned her brothers. "Harry? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh . . . yeah . . . fine," he said shakily.

"Harry . . . don't worry about them . . .," began Ginny.

"Don't worry about them?" said Harry, his voice getting higher as his anxiety level rose. "Ginny, your brothers are going to kill me!"

"They're not going to kill you, Harry," said Ginny in an attempt to calm him down. If she was honest with herself, she really had no idea how her brothers were going to react to the news. Out of all of her brothers, she was closest to Ron, mostly due to the fact that they were closer in age. And out of all of her brothers, his was the reaction she was most concerned about. She knew that he and Harry were best mates, and that they experienced things together that most people have only read about, but she also knew how protective he could be over her. "It's going to be fine," she added, more to convince herself then anything else.

"I guess we won't have to wait long to find out," said Harry. Every Sunday, Molly pulled all of the children home for dinner. It had become a tradition since after the war ended.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Ginny.

"I'm guessing the direct approach would probably be best."

*****

"Come on Harry," said Ginny impatiently from the sitting room. "We're going to be late."

Harry was pacing back and forth in the bedroom. He felt like his stomach was all tied in knots. Normally it was some emergency of Ginny's that made them late for Sunday dinner, but this week it was him. He had been wracking his brain all afternoon over the best possible way to tell Ginny's brothers that he was going to be marrying their baby sister. Every scenario that he played over ended badly.

"I can't do this," he called down the hall. "You go ahead and go. Let me know how they take the news."

Ginny threw up her hands in exasperation and walked into the bedroom. "I don't understand how someone who defeated the most evil wizard of all time could possibly be scared of my brothers!" she said.

"I'm a dead man," said Harry. He sat down on the edge of the bed put his head in his hands, running his hands through his hair and causing it to stand up at odd directions.

"Come on, Harry. We have to tell them eventually," said Ginny, sitting down next to him and resting her hand on his knee.

"Are you sure we can't just elope and move to Tahiti?" he asked pleadingly.

"No way. Then we'd both be dead," she said jokingly. "Now lets go. We don't want to be late again."

Harry let out a long breath before standing and attempting to flatten his hair. "Alright. Lets get this over with."

*****

Arthur Weasley sat in his favorite armchair while his wife was busy in the kitchen making sure everything was perfect for dinner. They both knew what news they would receive today. After Harry had come to him to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, he knew it was only a matter of time. When he had told Molly about his and Harry's talk, they had both agreed that there was no one better for their little girl and they couldn't be happier. The only problems they could see were their sons. He had been joking when he had mentioned them to Harry after their talk, but the more he thought about it, the more concerned he became. They had always been protective of Ginny, even as small children. Bill, Percy and Charlie would probably try to say that Harry and Ginny were too young to get married. George would do his best to take the mickey out of Harry and then there was Ron. Arthur wasn't sure how Ron would react to the news.

"Arthur?" called Molly from the kitchen. "The kids should be here soon. Could you help me set the table?"

Arthur heaved himself up from his chair and made his way toward the kitchen.

"Do you think Harry and Ginny are too young?" he asked once he entered the kitchen.

"They're older then we were," said Molly. "What brought this on? I thought you were okay with them getting married?"

"I was just thinking about what the boys will say," said Arthur as he sat the plates down on the scrubbed kitchen table. "I think we might have to play mediators today, dear."

Molly stopped what she was doing and turned to face her husband. "Ron," she said simply.

"Exactly."

* * * * *

The entire Weasley family, including Harry and Hermione, were gathered around the scrubbed kitchen table at the Burrow. Harry and Ginny listened as George and Ron rattled off excitedly about the new shop in Hogsmeade. Ginny was nervously twisting her engagement ring around her finger from under the table while Harry was pushing his food around his plate. No one seemed to notice that the two of them seemed less then interested in the conversation going on around them. No one, that is, except for Bill.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked, making the pair of them jump. They had both been lost in their individual thoughts.

"Oh . . . er . . . uh . . . ," stuttered Harry. He looked over at Ginny for help.

"Um . . . Harry and I have an announcement to make," she said.

The conversation around them stopped and everyone turned and looked at them expectantly.

"You're pregnant!" blurted Ron, his face getting red. He stood from the table and glared at Harry accusingly. "You knocked up my baby sister!"

"Ronald," scolded Hermione, tugging him on the arm until he sat back down. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare daggers at Harry.

"I'm not pregnant, Ron," said Ginny angrily. "Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Every head in the room turned to face Harry, who was still in shock over Ron's wild accusation. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and said, "It's true. I love Ginny very much and she loves me and we're getting married."

"Oh I'm just so happy!" exclaimed Molly, tearfully. She stood from the table and engulfed them both in her arms.

"Oh Ginny. We have so much to plan!" said Hermione, also standing from the table. All the women were so engrossed in wedding plans that they didn't notice the men still staring at Harry.

"Harry, can we go outside and talk?" asked Bill while the others nodded.

"Boys . . . ," warned Arthur.

"We're not going to hurt him Dad," said George as he and Charlie led Harry outside, the others trailing not far behind. "Not too bad," he added in an undertone.

"So Harry, you want to marry our baby sister," said Percy once they were all gathered out in the back garden.

"Er . . . yes . . . I d-do," stammered Harry.

"And you love her?" asked Bill, a serious look on his face.

"Of c-course I d-do."

"I can't take it anymore," said George, a huge smile forming on his face. "Look at him. I think he's ready to pass out!"

"Yeah, Harry. We're just pulling your chain," said Charlie, laughing and clapping him on the back. "We know how you feel about her."

"You just better not hurt her," said Ron, speaking for the first time since his outburst in the kitchen.

"Ron, I would never do that," said Harry, walking over to stand next to his best friend. The other four made their way back in the house, still laughing.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Ron. "I guess I kind of over reacted."

"Yeah, you kind of did," said Harry with a laugh. Ron held out his hand for Harry to shake.

"We better get inside. I think Mum and Ginny are getting worried," said Ron, nodding his head in the direction of the house. Sure enough, Molly and Ginny were standing in the kitchen looking out the window. Both women had anxious looks on their faces.

"Good idea."

*****

"See, it wasn't that bad," said Ginny. They were back at their flat and cuddled up on the sofa. "You're still alive," she added when Harry didn't say anything.

"That was the single most terrifying thing I've ever been through," said Harry. "You didn't see how they were looking at me when we were outside!"

"They were just messing with you. Bill told me later that they had been planning on doing that."

"Well, I don't think Ron was in on the joke," said Harry. "I'd hate to see what he would've done if you _were_ pregnant. He probably would've hexed my bits off!"

Ginny pretended to consider this for a moment. "Yeah. He probably would have," she said, laughing.

"Well, I'm just glad that's over with," he said. "What happens now?"

"We have lots of planning to do. I was thinking we could have a spring wedding. Maybe do it at the Burrow," said Ginny excitedly.

"Nothing too big. Just family and close friends. I don't want it turning into a media fiasco."

"I hadn't thought of that," said Ginny. "We have plenty of time to figure things out though. Right now I just want to go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, getting scared half to death really wears you out," said Harry. He stood from the sofa and pulled Ginny to her feet.

"I still don't understand how you could walk into that forest and face Voldemort, but facing my brothers completely freaks you out," she said.

"I don't know either," said Harry, shaking his head and laughing.

"My big tough Auror," teased Ginny.

"And don't you forget it," he teased back.

That night, lying in bed, Harry thought back on the days events. He had done it. He had told Ginny's brothers he was going to marry her and lived to tell the tale. He turned his head on his pillow to face Ginny. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after her head hit the pillow that night. As he lie there watching her sleep, he realized just how unbelievably lucky he was to have her in his life.

****************************************************************************************

A/N: As always . . . PLEASE REVIEW! I live and breathe for them . . . well, maybe I wouldn't go that far, but I do love hearing what you think!!! :)


	34. Chapter 34: worries and planning

**Chapter 34:** **worries and planning**

Ginny sighed. She was currently cuddled up in a blanket on the sofa at her and Harry's flat, flipping idly through one of the muggle bridal magazines Hermione had dropped off for her earlier that day. It had been almost two weeks since Harry had proposed and about three days since he was called on his latest mission at work. Unlike the last mission he went on, Ginny didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. She knew when Harry had accepted the Auror position that there would be times when he wouldn't be able to share certain information with her. But not knowing if her fiancé was safe was killing her.

She continued to peruse through the magazine, her eyes not focused on the pages in front of her. Her mind kept wandering far away, to where Harry was at the moment. She kept imagining him hurt . . . or worse. Giving it up as a bad job, she closed the magazine and tossed it to the floor with a definite thud and wrapped the blanket she had draped across her shoulders more securely around her.

"Ginny," came Hermione's voice from across the room, startling her.

"Oh, hi Hermione," said Ginny. She stood from the sofa and made her way to the fireplace where Hermione's head was sticking out of the emerald flames.

"Have you heard from Harry yet?" asked Hermione.

"No. Nothing yet. But it's only been a few days. Harry did say that it could take a week or so before he would be able to contact anyone," said Ginny. She had tried to keep the fear out of her voice, but Hermione wasn't fooled.

"I'm coming over. It's not good for you to sit in that empty flat all day," she said.

"Hermione . . . that's not necessary . . . I'm fine, really . . . ," said Ginny in a attempt to wave off her best friends concerns. Everyday since Harry had left, various members of her family kept dropping in or flooing over to check on her.

"No. I'm coming over. Besides, we have a lot of wedding planning to do," said Hermione. Before Ginny had time to protest further, Hermione's head disappeared from the fireplace and a moment later she stumbled out of the grate, brushing soot from her jeans.

"So," began Hermione, "have you decided where you want to have the wedding?"

Ginny smiled at her best friend and shook her head. She knew what Hermione was trying to do. "Not yet," she said. "I was thinking the Burrow but I wanted to check with Harry first."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"We were thinking sometime late spring," said Ginny. "Tea?"

Hermione nodded and Ginny flicked her wand at the kettle on the stove to heat the water and levitated a tray with two cups into the sitting room.

"That would be beautiful," said Hermione. "We have to start shopping for your dress."

Ginny gave a strained smile. She knew Hermione was trying to get her mind off Harry's mission by immersing her in wedding plans, but she just couldn't bring herself to plan any aspect of the wedding without Harry.

"Hermione, I can't do this right now," she said as she stirred milk and sugar in her tea. "It doesn't feel right without Harry being here."

"He's going to be fine Ginny. This mission is nothing like the last one," said Hermione, stirring sugar into her own cup of tea.

Ginny picked up her cup and cradled it in her hands, trying to drawl comfort from the heat and stared blankly into its contents. The two sat in silence for a moment before Ginny looked up and said, "How do you know? How do you know nothing's going to happen?"

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sitting her tea on the table and looking across at Ginny. "I don't," she said simply. "But I have trust in Harry's abilities."

"I do too. But look what happened last time!" said Ginny.

"It's not always going to be like that. That particular Death Eater was hell bent on killing Harry from what I heard. Although, why he didn't just use the killing curse is a mystery," said Hermione. "My point is, not all of his missions are going to end the same way. He's had more training since then and he knows what he's doing."

"I guess you're right," sighed Ginny. "I just can't help but worry."

"That's normal. I worry about Ron every time he goes into the shop with George," said Hermione.

Ginny looked up from her tea and gave her a questioning look.

"You never know what those two will cook up!" said Hermione with a laugh causing Ginny to choke on her tea.

"Come on," said Ginny, standing up from the small kitchen table. "We have a wedding to plan."

*****

Harry stumbled sleepily from the fireplace in the Auror department. It had been a long couple of days and he couldn't wait until he could just go home, shower and fall into bed with Ginny. His latest mission had him in South America where it was rumored that a few of the remaining Death Eaters not captured during the was were hiding and trying to recruit new followers.

Harry glanced down at his battered watch as he flopped down in one of the chairs in the conference room. It was just after 2 a.m. Harry scrubbed his face with his hands and leaned back in the chair. This mission had been decidedly easier then the first he had gone on as an Auror. The Death Eaters in question weren't very smart and they had no problem tracking them down and apprehending them. A sudden whooshing sound startled him and he turned to see Peters stumble out of the emerald flames, much as he did. He nodded at Harry in way of greeting and flicked his wand at the coffee machine at the far end of the room to brew a fresh pot.

"Good idea," mumbled Harry.

"I figured we'll be here for a while going over everything before we get to leave," said Peters with a shrug as he sank down in the chair across from Harry.

When the coffee was ready, Harry flicked his wand and summoned to cups to the table and slid one across to Peters. He never really liked the stuff but it seemed to be the only thing that kept him going these past few days.

"Did you recognize any of those Death Eaters, Potter?" asked Peters.

"Nah. Valentine said they participated in the final battle at Hogwarts, but I don't remember seeing them there. I don't think they were in Voldemort's inner circle."

Peters nodded sleepily and took a sip from his cup. "How much longer do you think they'll be?" he asked.

"No idea. Valentine had to go with the MLE to Azkaban. Might be a while," said Harry. He glanced at his watch again. It was almost three in the morning.

About a half an hour later, when everyone who was assigned to the case were gathered in the conference room, Valentine came stumbling out of the fireplace and the meeting got underway. When they were finally dismissed about five hours later, Harry sleepily made his way to the atrium. Some Ministry workers were starting to arrive for their days work. Too tired to apparate home, Harry scooped up a handful of floo powder and disappeared in a whirl of emerald flames.

*****

Ginny was in the kitchen, trying to whip up a quick breakfast before she was to meet her mother and Hermione to go dress shopping when she heard the sound of someone coming out of the fireplace.

"I thought we were meeting in Diagon Alley," she called over her shoulder.

"I leave for a few days and already you're meeting some bloke?"

Ginny spun around to find Harry leaning casually against the doorframe in the kitchen, a lopsided grin on his face. She immediately dropped what she was doing and flung herself into his arms. Harry smiled and breathed in her familiar scent, lifting her momentarily off the floor.

"Did you just get back?" asked Ginny, smiling up at him.

"Earlier this morning," said Harry, trying to stifle a yawn. "Where are you headed?"

"Dress shopping with mum and Hermione," said Ginny. She stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to meet his for a lingering kiss. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too."

"You look exhausted," said Ginny. She had just noticed the shadows under his eyes.

"I am," he said. "I've been up for almost 48 hours straight."

"Go to bed," said Ginny. "Maybe when I get back from shopping we can grab some dinner or something."

Harry nodded through a yawn and shuffled back to the bedroom. He had just enough energy to strip down to his boxers before collapsing onto the bed. Ginny stood in the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief before apparating to Diagon Alley.

*****

Molly and Hermione were standing outside of Madam Malkin's admiring the robes displayed in the window when Ginny found them.

"Sorry I'm late," said Ginny. She couldn't help the huge smile that was plastered on her face since the moment Harry came home.

"That's okay dear," said Molly. "Why are you so happy?"

"Harry's home. That's why I'm late."

"I told you not to worry," said Hermione.

"I know, I know," said Ginny, shaking her head.

"What's Harry getting into today?" asked Molly.

"Sleep. He was exhausted. I didn't think he was going to make it to the bedroom. Said he had been up for the last two days."

"Poor dear," said Molly. "Are you ready Ginny. I figured we could start here. They've got a lovely selection of robes."

Ginny groaned. "Mum, I told you I wasn't wearing wizard robes," she said. "There's this great little dress shop out in muggle London that I wanted to check out."

"Oh, but Ginny . . . ,"

"Actually, Molly. I think robes would be too hot for a late spring wedding," said Hermione.

"Oh, alright," said Molly, glancing once more into the shop. Ginny shot Hermione a grateful look and mouthed 'thank you' before the three women made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron and out into the streets of muggle London.

*****

After hours of shopping, Ginny still hadn't found the perfect dress. The three woman went from store to store and Ginny had lost count of the number of dresses that she had tried on.

"We'll find it dear. It's out there somewhere," said Molly as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I guess I could always go down the aisle in my knickers," said Ginny in frustration.

"We'll find the dress, Ginny. There's loads of stores we didn't get to yet," said Hermione. "Look on the bright side, you did find that awesome pair of boots today," she added in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I guess," sighed Ginny.

"We can try again this weekend," said Molly. They reached the Leaky Cauldron and the three women stepped inside the pub. "I better get home. I forgot to leave dinner out for your father and he's rubbish at cooking."

"Ok mum," said Ginny, giving her mum a hug. "Maybe we'll stop over at the Burrow tomorrow to go over some wedding details."

"Ok dear. Give Harry my love," said Molly. She wrapped Hermione in a quick hug before flooing home.

"Do you want to grab a quick bite to eat?" asked Hermione. Ginny glanced around the half empty pub and nodded.

"I'm sure Harry's still sleeping anyway. I can get him something and take it home. I don't think I'm up for cooking anyway."

The two of them made their way to the back of the pub and slid into a booth. After ordering their dinner, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"I wanted to ask you something," she said.

"Sure," said Hermione, taking a swig of her butterbeer.

"Well . . . I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor."

Shock flitted across Hermione's face. "Ginny . . . I . . . I'd love to!" she said.

Ginny smiled. "I know we've never been as close as you, Ron and Harry are, but you're like a sister to me," she said.

"I've always felt the same way," said Hermione, grinning. "Any idea who you'll have as your bridesmaids?"

"I was thinking about asking Luna and Fleur," said Ginny. "But other then that, I have no idea. I wasn't particularly close to anyone from school."

"How about Harry?"

"He hasn't said anything yet, but I'm pretty positive that Ron will be his best man."

Hermione nodded. "I'd be shocked if he wasn't."

After they ate and Tom brought Ginny the food she had ordered for Harry, the two of them made their way to the floo. The pub was almost completely empty, except for a wizard at the end of the bar who appeared to have passed out.

"I'll meet you at the Burrow tomorrow," said Hermione as she gave Ginny a hug. She scooped up a handful of floo powder and tossed it in the flames. Ginny watched her go and sighed in relief. She had been nervous about asking Hermione to be her maid of honor and was thrilled that she had accepted. After everything that happened during her first year at Hogwarts, she had a difficult time making friends with the other girls in her year. And although she did end of making some friends, she always felt closer to Hermione.

_Now I just need to find a dress,_ she thought to herself before flooing home.

*****

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Busy times! Right now I'm sick and have nothing else to do but sit around all day with my laptop!

Oh, by the way . . . don't forget to review. They make me happy!!! :)


	35. Chapter 35: pressing problems

**Chapter 35: pressing problems**

"How did they find out?" demanded Ginny as she slammed the Daily Prophet onto the scrubbed wooden table at the Burrow. "I mean . . . I didn't see anyone following us yesterday."

"Ginny dear, calm down," said Molly.

"Did Harry see this?" asked Hermione. Ginny shook her head but continued to pace around the kitchen. "I'm sure he knows by now though."

Harry had left early that morning for work so he wasn't there when the owl delivered the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. On the front cover was a picture of Ginny trying on a wedding dress with a caption that read 'Potter and Weasley to Wed?'. Ginny had been shocked when she read the article and had immediately gone to the Burrow. When she arrived however, she encountered reporters camped out outside the garden gate. Her mother had run outside to greet her and quickly ushered her into the house where Hermione sat waiting.

"I didn't want this to turn into some kind of media spectacle. And I know Harry didn't," said Ginny as she continued to pace. She wanted more then anything to go see Harry, but she knew that her appearance at the Ministry would only make matters worse.

"Ginny, why don't you come sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing," said Hermione. "I know you didn't want this to happen but what's done is done. It had to come out sometime."

Ginny stopped and let out a long breath before plopping down in the chair across from her. "You're right," she sighed. "I just wish we could live our lives without having to worry about our every move being in the Prophet."

"It will get better dear," said Molly. She flicked her wand and levitated a teapot and three mugs to the table.

Ginny sat for a moment, her hands wrapped around her tea cup and gazed in the direction of the back garden. "I do have one question though," she said finally. "Why are the reporters here and not at our flat?"

"I guess you were able to keep some secrets," laughed Molly.

* * * * *

When Harry woke up that morning, he woke up in an extremely good mood. Even with the small amount of sleep he managed to get after his latest mission for the Auror department, he couldn't help but think that things were finally going his way. He had a career he loved, friends he could count on, and best of all- he was going to marry the love of his life. When he had kissed Ginny goodbye that morning and apparated to the Ministry, he didn't think there was a single thing in the world that would spoil his mood. However, when he arrived at the Ministry, that all changed. As soon as he appeared in the Atrium, he was cornered by reporters all snapping pictures and asking questions at the same time. If it hadn't been for Valentine, who had been waiting for him and pulled him out of the crowd, he didn't know what he would do.

Once they were in the safe confines of the lift and heading up to the Auror Department, Harry looked up at Valentine and asked breathlessly, "What was that all about?"

Instead of answering, Valentine held out a rolled up copy of the mornings Daily Prophet. Harry furrowed his brow in confusion but took the paper from his superior. There on the front page was a picture of Ginny trying on a white gown. "How . . . what . . . ?" sputtered Harry. The picture wasn't the best quality and was obviously taken from outside the shop, but Harry could clearly tell it was Ginny.

"Apparently they were following her around London," said Valentine. Harry gave a start. In his shock, he had completely forgotten where he was and who he was with.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"Page five. There's a few more pictures that were taken around London and the Leaky Cauldron," said Valentine.

Harry quickly flipped through the paper until he found the pictures and groaned. "What am I going to do?" he said out loud to himself.

"Well, as soon as we get to the department, you're going to floo home from my office," said Valentine. Harry looked up in surprise. "I need to get the press out of here and I can't do that with you here."

"Sir . . . I . . .," began Harry but Valentine cut him off.

"You'll do as I say, Potter."

Harry tightened his grip on the paper, crinkling it in his fist, but nodded as the lift doors opened up to the Auror Department. He followed Valentine down the hall and into his office while trying to ignore the many stares he was receiving from his coworkers. Once in the office, Valentine wordlessly held out a pot of floo powder to Harry, who scooped up a handful and threw it into the flames in the fireplace.

"When I read the paper this morning, I sent someone out to keep watch at your flat just in case the press got out of hand. She's at her parent's," said Valentine.

"Thank you, sir," said Harry as he stepped into the emerald flames.

"By the way, Potter," said Valentine before Harry disappeared. "Congratulations."

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "Thank you, sir," he said before stepping fully into the fireplace and disappearing in a whirl of green flames.

* * * * *

The three woman jumped in alarm when Harry came stumbling out of the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. "What are you doing here?"

"Reporters at the Ministry. Valentine sent me home," said Harry.

"I take it that you saw this," said Ginny. She gingerly picked up the Daily Prophet from the table and held it up like it was something disgusting she found on the bottom of her shoe. Harry nodded.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ginny.

"Plan a wedding," he said simply.

As the weeks went by, more and more articles were printed in the Prophet speculating on the details of the upcoming nuptials between Harry and Ginny. Try as they might, they couldn't keep all of the details from the press. The only thing they were able to fool them on was the date. Harry would have loved to be able to say it was his idea, but he couldn't take the credit. It was Ron who had given him the idea using what the Order had done when they had moved him from the Dursley's prior to his seventeenth birthday. Together, he and the Weasley's leaked a string of false wedding dates and locations to the press. Both Harry and Ginny agreed that they wanted an early spring wedding and finally decided on April 25th at the Burrow.

In the meantime, however, the holidays were fast approaching and they were both determined to spend them relaxing with their family. After all of the craziness that ensued after the war was over was starting to die down, Harry realized just how little he had seen his godson. He tried to visit with Teddy as often as he could but he still felt like he had missed so much and was determined to make up for it.

It was starting to feel more like winter so Harry wrapped his traveling cloak more securely around himself as he made his way to Andromeda Tonks' house. He had a difficult time dodging the press, who had yet to find Harry and Ginny's flat but were still camping out at the Burrow. He and Ginny had flooed there early that morning to work on a few of the wedding details before Harry set out. They had set up the usual wards around the Burrow but in order for him to be able to apparate out he had to venture outside of the protection that the wards offered. One of the reporters had managed to grab hold of Harry when he attempted to apparate and he only just managed to shake him off by apparating a few miles south of his destination and then quickly apparating away once the reporter slackened his grip on his arm.

Harry knocked on the front door upon reaching Andromeda's house. When the door was opened, Harry had to remind himself once again that the woman standing in front of him was nothing like her sister, no matter how alike they were in looks.

"Harry! Come in, come in," said Andromeda, ushering him in the house.

"Sorry it took me so long. Had some trouble with the press again," said Harry as he shrugged out of his cloak and hung it on a peg by the front door.

"Teddy's in the sitting room. I appreciate you coming over to watch him. I haven't been to Diagon Alley in ages and I desperately need to pick up a few things," said Andromeda.

"It's no problem. You know I love spending time with him," said Harry.

Andromeda smiled. "I shouldn't be too long," she said as she wrapped her cloak around herself.

"Take your time," said Harry. He followed her into the sitting room where Teddy was sitting on the floor playing with the stuffed dragon he had bought for him. Harry bent down and scooped him up in his arms, causing the child to squeal in delight right before Andromeda stepped into the fireplace and flooed to London.

"It's just you and me today kiddo," he said to Teddy, who was now chewing on the ears of his stuffed dragon. He sat him back down on the rug in the sitting room and folded himself on the floor with him. Teddy's hair had changed colors several times already in the few minutes Harry had been there before finally settling on the color to match his. Andromeda had told him that if Teddy liked someone he would change his hair color to match theirs. Looking at Teddy now, he couldn't help but wonder what he and Ginny's children would look like.

After finally putting Teddy down for his afternoon nap, Harry stood perusing the many framed photos Andromeda had on the mantle. One in particular caught his attention. It was a picture taken at Remus and Tonks' wedding. Tonks' was wearing a simple white dress and a huge smile. Remus looked happier then Harry could ever remember seeing him. It was almost as if he had never met Fenrir Greyback. The photo next to it was of the two of them holding Teddy not long after he was born. He picked it up to get a closer look and could feel tears forming in his eyes as he thought back to the night Remus had shown up at Shell Cottage to announce Teddy's birth. He placed the photo back on the mantle and moved to stand over Teddy's cot. Teddy's hair had changed back to its natural sandy brown color that he inherited from Remus while he slept.

"I'm so sorry you'll never get to know them," he said in a low voice. "But I'll make sure you'll grow up knowing how much they loved you."

* * * * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Let me know what you think. Please review! :)


	36. Chapter 36: tis the season

Chapter 36: tis the season

Harry's arms were laden down with packages as he stepped out into Muggle London from the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron. It always amazed him how the muggles could bustle on by the pub without even noticing it and had to constantly remind himself that was the point.

The snow that had begun that morning was still falling heavily and he had to tread carefully as he made his way down the street and through the many muggles doing their last-minute Christmas shopping. Ginny had gone to the Burrow early that morning to meet up with Hermione to go over some of the wedding details and to help her mother get everything ready for Christmas so he took that opportunity to do some shopping.

Harry knew that Molly wanted to do everything in her power to make this Christmas the best ever. He thought that just maybe it was her way of trying to fill the void left by those who were lost in the war. He let his mind drift momentarily to Fred. No matter what Molly did, Christmas just wasn't going to be the same without the twins cooking up some sort of mischief. And then there were Lupin and Tonks who would not be able to spend the holiday with their son. Molly had asked Harry to see if Andromeda wanted to come to the Burrow for Christmas so the last time he visited with Teddy, he had made it a point to invite them, and after much persisting, she agreed to come.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone calling his name. He spun around to see Dudley standing across the street, waving his hand in the air. Before he knew it, Dudley had crossed the street, accompanied by a very pretty girl Harry had never seen before.

"Dudley," said Harry. "How are you?"

"Good, good. I want you to meet my girlfriend," said Dudley, indicating the girl standing at his right. "This is April Cassidy."

Harry held out his hand to shake April's. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well," said April. "I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" said Harry, surprised. He looked over at Dudley who just shrugged.

"I told her how we grew up together and everything," said Dudley. Harry gave him a significant look and Dudley discreetly shook his head which Harry took to mean that Dudley hadn't actually told her _everything. _

"We really need to stop meeting up like this," said Dudley.

"Yeah, I know. I've been meaning to call you and have you over for dinner but things have been kind of . . . crazy lately," said Harry. He knew he couldn't divulge the exact reason why things have been so crazy around April. "So, how long have you two been seeing each other?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Just about six months. We're spending Christmas together with Dudley's parents," said April. "You should come."

Harry nearly burst out laughing. He could just imagine now what would happen if he showed up at the Dursley's front door on Christmas day.

"Uh . . . well . . . the thing is . . .," sputtered Dudley. Obviously he had told April much less then Harry had originally thought.

"I'm actually spending Christmas with my fiance's family," said Harry, saving his cousin from trying to explain Harry's relationship with Dudley's parents. "But tell them I said hello and that I wish them a happy Christmas," he added with a sidelong glance at Dudley. He could see the corners of his cousin's mouth twitch.

"Well, we must be going," said Dudley. "Happy Christmas Harry. And give Ginny my best."

"Happy Christmas Big D," said Harry, shaking Dudley's hand. "It was nice to meet you April."

"You as well."

Harry stood for a moment and watched his cousin and his girlfriend walk away. The last time he had seen Dudley, he knew that he was seeing someone. But if he was completely honest with himself though, he never imagined she would be anything like the girl he just met. He always imagined Dudley would wind up dating someone more like Aunt Petunia. But April seemed like a very nice girl, not to mention very pretty. She was a petite girl with long blonde hair and striking blue eyes and a very kind smile.

Once he was done with his shopping, Harry made his way back to his flat. He rarely used the front door and fumbled with his key for a moment. He could have used magic to unlock it but had decided against it incase one of his neighbor's were watching. Once inside, he deposited his packages by the front door and made his way down the hall and into the bedroom to change. He had promised Ginny that he would come by the Burrow that evening for dinner. Before he left, he flicked his wand at the presents he purchased that day and set them to wrap themselves before levitating them under the small tree he and Ginny had picked out. He knew Ginny would try everything short of actually unwrapping them to find out what Harry bought her, so for good measure, he cast a few charms on the gifts to try to deter her from snooping.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow a moment later, his nose was immediately assaulted by the sweet smell of pies baking in the oven. His stomach gave an audible growl and he heard Ginny chuckle from where she was seated at the table with Molly, Hermione, Ron and George. Molly jumped up from the table and began bustling around the kitchen preparing a tray of sandwiches.

'Dinner won't be ready for a while dear," she said as she placed the plate on the table.

"Thanks, Molly. I forgot to grab some lunch," said Harry, taking a seat next to Ginny and reaching across the table for a sandwich. He could always count on Molly to make sure he didn't go hungry.

"Ronald, you just ate!" said Hermione when Ron made to grab a sandwich.

"I'm hungry!" said Ron, taking a huge bite.

Harry almost choked as he started to laugh. He would have thought that Hermione would be used to Ron's eating habits by now.

"Did you get all of your shopping done?" asked Ginny.

Harry swallowed and took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "Yeah, and I ran into Dudley again."

"Dudley? Your cousin Dudley?" asked George, who had been unusually quiet up til this point.

"Yeah. He's really changed since the war," said Harry. He turned to Ginny. "I met his girlfriend. She seems really nice."

"We really need to have them over for dinner," said Ginny.

"And this is the same Dudley that used to terrorize you when you were kids?" asked Ron in disbelief.

"He's really different. I mean . . . I don't see myself going to any family functions . . . _ever_ . . . but I wouldn't mind hanging out with Dudley," said Harry.

"Well . . . just let us know if he gives you any trouble. I'm sure we have something at the shop that would set him straight," said George.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * * * *

Harry and Ginny had decided that they wanted to spend Christmas Eve by themselves at their flat. Usually they would have spent the evening at the Burrow after dinner but as it was their first Christmas together, they decided that a quiet, romantic evening was what they both really wanted.

Harry had lit a fire and a few candles and poured them both a glass of their favorite wine.Wordlessly, they sat cuddled together, sipping their wine and watched the snow fall throughout London from the window in the sitting room. This was one of the things Harry loved most about Ginny. She wasn't the kind of girl who needed to fill every silence with endless chatter. And right now, neither of them felt the need to talk. The moment was just perfect.

Ginny leaned over and sat her wine glass on the small side table and twisted in Harry's arms to face him. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and cup her face in his hand. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet his.

"I love you, Gin," he murmured against her lips. She opened her brown eyes to meet his emerald ones.

"For ever and ever," she whispered before they were completely lost in each other.

* * * * *

Harry awoke first the next morning and lay watching Ginny sleep. It was Christmas morning and he decided upon waking that this Christmas was the best he could ever remember. Growing up, Harry never looked forward to Christmas like all the other kids. He knew that there would be no gifts waiting for him under the tree. He was always made to make breakfast while he listened to Dudley's excited squeals from the sitting room as he unwrapped toys that Harry would never be allowed to play with. He always spent Christmas day cleaning the house and preparing for a Christmas feast he would never get to eat. It wasn't until his first year at Hogwarts that he begun to actually enjoy the holiday. That year he found out how families were supposed to be and he would later find one he could call his own in the Weasley's.

Ginny started to stir when the weak morning light began filtering in through the curtains. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned up at Harry, who was propped up on his elbow, watching her.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," she murmured sleepily.

Harry leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. "Happy Christmas, love," he said. "Do you want some breakfast first or do you want to open your present?" he asked playfully.

Ginny pretended to think about it for a moment before sitting up in bed. "Hmmm . . . I think I'll take the present."

Harry chuckled to himself and leaned over to pick his wand up from the night table, levitating Ginny's gift into his outstretched hand. Quickly removing the charms he placed on them, he handed the small, wrapped package to her.

"You know," said Ginny, grinning at him. "You didn't need to add those charms."

Harry laughed. "Yeah right, Gin! I saw you under the tree pretending to do something else while you were trying to figure out what I got you!"

"I did not!" said Ginny in mock hurt.

"Go ahead, open it." said Harry.

"Don't you want yours now too?"

"You first," said Harry. He had gone from store to store both in the wizarding and muggle communities. He wanted to get her the perfect gift. Something to show her how much he loved her. He wished Ginny would let him buy her more things but she always told him that she had all she needed in him.

Harry watched as she ripped the paper from the small package and opened the small velvet box. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped. Inside the box lay a golden bracelet with two charms. One a lightning bolt encrusted with emeralds and diamonds, the other a miniature firebolt.

"Oh Harry. It's beautiful," breathed Ginny as she lifted the bracelet from the box.

"It's a charm bracelet. We can add different charms to it to represent different things," said Harry as he helped her fasten the bracelet around her wrist. She held it in the air, admiring it for a minute before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love it," she said.

Harry smiled. He knew he didn't want to get Ginny the generic gift of mass-made jewelry so he had searched high and low once the thought had occurred to him for a jeweler who would custom make the charms.

"Come on," said Ginny, grabbing Harry by the hand and dragging him out of bed. "I want you to open yours now."

Once the two of them were settled under the tree, Ginny handed him his gift. He unwrapped it to reveal a brand new broom servicing kit like the one Hermione had gotten him years before.

"This is great Gin. But I don't have a broom. I lost it last year," said Harry, examining the kit.

"That's why you'll need this." Ginny pulled from behind the tree a wrapped parcel that Harry hadn't noticed. He excitedly unwrapped it to reveal a brand-new firebolt.

"Ginny! You didn't have to do this!" he exclaimed as he examined the broom.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to," said Ginny, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Now you don't have an excuse to go flying with me."

It was true. Every time Ginny brought up the idea of going for a fly, Harry would always decline with an ever-changing list of reasons. He could have borrowed one of the Weasely's old brooms but none of those were fast enough. What Harry wanted more then anything else, was to be up in the air, flying as fast as he could. He always felt like the problems of his life couldn't touch him while he was zooming through the sky.

"Look at the handle," said Ginny. Harry obeyed and found that his name was engraved in gold letters, just like the brooms of professional quidditch players.

"You know, I used to dream of becoming a quidditch player," said Harry as he ran his fingers across his name.

"Really? I never knew that. I thought you always wanted to be an Auror."

"No. Not always. I think it was the summer before my forth year," said Harry, screwing up his eyes in an attempt to remember. "Yeah. It was before the Tri-Wizard. I think it was because we went to see the World Cup that year."

"What changed your mind?"

"Well, I met who I thought was Moody that year and he said I'd be good at it. And then everything that happened at the end of that year. I don't know. I still loved to play, it just wasn't that important after that," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, we always have two-aside at the Burrow. Maybe you can take that thing for a fly today," said Ginny. "Charlie will be there. He's always up for a game of quidditch."

Harry smiled. "We better get ready to get over there. Everyone's probably waiting for us."

* * * * *

The Burrow was loud when they entered through the kitchen after apparating into the back garden. They followed the noise into the sitting room where the entire family was gathered. The noise level escalated when everyone spotted Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway and they were quickly pulled in. They made their way around the room to greet everyone. Ginny was engulfed in hugs while Harry shook hands with everyone and received many slaps on his back.

"Oh good. You're here," said Bill. He stood and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, Fluer and I have an announcement to make. We're going to have a baby . . ."

The rest of what Bill was going to say was completely lost when Molly stood up and gathered both of them in a hug. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she exclaimed happily. Cheers erupted around the room and Arthur levitated in a bottle of firewhiskey and some glasses into the room to celebrate.

Once the excitement died down, they all gathered around to exchange gifts. Harry noticed after closer inspection of the tree that the angel was once again a stunned garden gnome. He laughed to himself as the wondered if this was going to become a tradition.

After all gifts were exchanged and they all donned new Weasley sweaters, they gathered in the kitchen for some of Molly's wonderful cooking and an evening of joy and laughter. Harry thought back to how he thought earlier that morning that this was the best Christmas he'd ever had and decided that without a doubt, he was right.

* * * * *

A/N: I was starting to get into the Christmas spirit this weekend after I went shopping and saw all the Christmas decorations in the stores. I hope you enjoyed. As always, let me know what you think by hitting that little review button down below!!!! :)


	37. Chapter 37: ringing in the new year

Chapter 37: ringing in the new year

"Come on Harry. We're going to be late," said Ginny. It was New Years Eve and Harry had received a call from Dudley asking if they wanted to go out with him and April to ring in the new year. They had agreed, but now Ginny stood in the hallway tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Harry to get ready. In the days after they had received the call, Harry had changed his mind several times about meeting his cousin for a night out. He had told her that it was one thing for them to grab a cup of coffee or have dinner but he was afraid that he would drink too much and say something stupid. Ginny had assured him over and over that she would not let that happen but he was still apprehensive.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Harry as he emerged from the bedroom, attempting to flatten his hair.

"Your hair is fine. Merlin, sometimes I think you're worse then a woman!"

"I don't know about this Ginny. What if I let something slip about the wizarding world?" said Harry, worry clearly etched on his face.

"Would you just relax? Besides, Ron and Hermione are coming with us. If anyone will let something slip, it'll be Ron," said Ginny, taking him by the hand. "Now come on. We're meeting Ron and Hermione in the alley way down the street from the pub where we're meeting Dudley and April."

Before he could protest any further, she turned on the spot. Harry felt the familiar squeezing feeling of apparition and a moment later they were standing in a dark alley.

"It's about time. I'm freezing my buttocks off!" came a voice to their left.

"Nice to see you too, Ron," said Ginny dryly.

"Sorry Ginny. Are you guys ready? I hope there's food. I'm starving," said Ron.

"Is that all you ever think about?" said Hermione. She moved forward out of the shadows and engulfed both Harry and Ginny in a hug. "Don't worry, Harry. I told Ron to keep his mouth shut about anything that has to do with the wizarding world while we're around the muggles," she added when she noticed the worried look on Harry's face.

"Thanks."

"Merlin. I can't believe you guys don't trust me," said Ron, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione blew out a breath in exasperation. "Ron, how many times have I told you? Muggles don't say 'Merlin'."

Ron's face turned red. "Oh, right. Sorry," he said.

"Let's get going. Their probably waiting for us," said Ginny.

Together, the four of them made their way down the street and into the crowded pub they were to meet Dudley and April at. Harry scanned the crowds trying to find his cousin and finally spotted him by the bar, waving his arm in the air to get Harry's attention. They wound their way through the crowd until they reached the bar. Harry shook hands with Dudley and April and started his introductions.

"Dudley, I'm sure you remember my fiancé, Ginny. Ginny this is Dudley's girlfriend, April," he said. The two women shook hands and Ginny gave Dudley a quick hug before Harry continued, "And I don't remember if you remember Ron from that one summer when he, his brothers and father picked me up to spend the summer with them."

"Oh yeah," said Dudley as he shook hands with Ron. "Your brothers were the ones with the candy."

Ron blushed but Dudley turned to Harry and winked. "And this is Ron's girlfriend, Hermione," said Harry. Hermione came forward and shook hands with both Dudley and April.

"What do you guys want to drink?" asked April. "I'll go ahead and order for us. This place tends to get a bit packed."

Ron looked at Harry pleadingly. Apparently with all the lectures Hermione had given him, she had left out a few details.

"A pint sounds good," said Harry, saving his best mate. "Why don't you guys go find us a table? I'll help April with the drinks," he added to Dudley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They nodded and made their way through the crowd of people gathered around the bar in search of an open table. Harry then turned his attention to April who was leaning against the bar waiting for their drinks.

"So, how did you meet Dudley?" asked Harry in an attempt to make conversation.

"Actually, I met him here," she said. "We started chatting at the bar and well . . . here we are. How about you and Ginny? How did you two meet?"

Harry inwardly cringed. He hated having to lie to people about himself but he knew he had to stick to the story. "I went to school with her. She's actually Ron's sister. Their family all but adopted me," said Harry.

"Oh. Where did you go to school?" she asked.

Harry particularly hated this question. "It's a co-ed boarding school in Scotland."

"What's it called?" asked April. Harry didn't know what to say. He was saved, however, with the arrival of their drinks. Harry picked up three of the drinks, and careful not to spill them, let the way in the direction he saw the other four go. He found them in the far corner of the pub at the seemingly only available table. He sat the drinks on the table and slid into the chair next to Ginny.

"Harry was just telling me that you four all went to school together. I bet you have loads of stories," said April once she took her seat next to Dudley.

"You have no idea," said Ron as he took a sip of his drink.

"Maybe we'll get to tell them to you sometime," said Ginny. She knew that the only way they would be able to without breaking any laws was if Dudley and April got married. From the way the two of them looked at each other, she had a feeling April would someday know everything.

"So what do you guys do for a living?" asked April, taking a drink.

"I'm in law enforcement, Ginny's in sports," said Harry. He was trying to be as honest as possible without actually giving anything away. He hoped April didn't pick up on how evasive he was really being. He looked across the table to Dudley, who looked just about as nervous as he felt about the situation.

"How about you two?" said April, turning to Ron and Hermione. Luckily, Hermione was the one who answered.

"Ron works at a store his older brother owns and I'm in law," she said.

"How about you?" asked Ginny, turning the attention away from the four of them. Harry shot her a grateful look. He didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

"Well, right now I'm still attending University. I plan on becoming a teacher," said April.

"That's great. I had considered that avenue but decided I really wanted to study law instead," said Hermione. Soon enough, the two women were deep in conversation, discussing everything from books they've read to classes they've both attended. Harry knew that Hermione had taken a couple of courses at the local muggle University just for something to fill her spare time with.

Soon enough, the evening got fully underway and Harry lost count of the number of drinks he had consumed. Dudley had started a drinking game at one point that he and Ron lost at spectacularly. While the women were engrossed in a conversation, Dudley looked across the table to Harry and slurred, "I told mum and dad I was coming out with you tonight."

Unable to help himself, Harry started to laugh. "I bet that went over well," he said once he caught his breath.

"Dad yelled and mum refused to talk to me," said Dudley, smiling sloppily and shrugging his shoulders. "Don't really care though. Not after the way they treated you when we were kids."

Harry didn't know what to say. The Dudley he knew would never do anything to upset his parents like that. Sure, he'd thrown a fit when he was younger, but that was only to get the things he wanted at the time. He never thought he'd see Dudley defy his parents like this.

"Wow, Big D," said Harry, gaping at his cousin. "Just . . . wow . . ."

"I know I said it before, but I really am sorry. You're a great guy and you didn't deserve the way we treated you," said Dudley, looking down into his half empty drink and refusing to look Harry in the eye.

"It's alright. Really it is," said Harry. "Let's not worry 'bout that right now," he added as he flagged a waitress down and ordered them another round. Once the drinks arrived, Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and held his glass in the air. "To friendship," he said.

"To friendship," chorused the rest of the group. They clinked their glassed together and Harry drank his down in one gulp, cringing some as the amber liquid burned on its way down. He glanced down at his battered watch and noticed that it was 11:55. Only five more minutes until the new year. He allowed himself to think back on the previous year. All the loved ones he lost, the battle he fought, and the love that he found. Ginny, sensing Harry's mood, reached under the table and took him by the hand. He looked up into her eyes and smiled, and in that moment he knew that the new year would truly be the start of the rest of his life. He tightened his hold on Ginny's hand and his smile grew wider when he pulled her to her feet, causing her to laugh out loud as the countdown began throughout the pub.

"Ten, nine, eight . . ."

The rest of the group stood from the table.

"Seven, six, five . . ."

Harry reached up with his free hand and ran fingers through Ginny's hair.

"Four, three, two . . ."

He gently tilted her head to the side.

"One . . ."

Not caring that they were standing in a crowded pub, Harry kissed her. Cheers erupted all around them and confetti was dropped from the ceiling, raining down all around them. But in that moment, it was only the two of them.

Harry could have stayed like that forever, but an excited squeal from Hermione forced him and Ginny apart. They spun around to see Hermione standing with her hands covering her mouth looking down at Ron who was kneeling on one knee and holding a small black velvet box. They saw Hermione nod, apparently speechless and Ron slipped the small diamond ring on her left hand. Ginny immediately rushed forward and engulfed Hermione and then Ron in a fierce hug.

"Didn't see that one coming," said Dudley from Harry's left. In all the commotion, he hadn't seen his cousin approach.

Harry smiled. "It's been a _long _time in the making."

* * * * *


	38. Chapter 38: the stress of planning

Chapter 38: the stress of planning

News of Ron and Hermione's engagement traveled fast. Apparently, assisting the 'Chosen One' in the defeat of the most evil wizard of all time had earned the two of them a bit more fame then they were aware of. The morning following their New Years Eve festivities, their picture was plastered on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Hermione sat at the kitchen table at the flat she and Ron had been sharing for the past several months, chewing on her bottom lip as she read the article. They had all thought that by going to a muggle pub to celebrate the holiday would be the safest bet in their ongoing efforts to avoid the wizarding press. Hermione knew how frustrating it was for Harry and Ginny when their every move was the next mornings news. She had always told the two of them to not let it get to them, but here she sat staring at a picture of Ron down on one knee in front of her, absolutely fuming. Hermione tossed the paper on the table and crossed her arms over chest. It was almost 9:30, Ron was still sleeping and she desperately needed someone to talk too.

Deciding that she could wait no longer, she picked the paper back up off the table and stomped back to the bedroom. Ron was still sleeping soundly, his mouth gaping open and snoring slightly when she opened the door.

"Ron," said Hermione, shaking him roughly. "Ron, get up. We have a problem."

"Huh . . . what . . .," mumbled Ron before rolling over and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Ronald Weasley, wake up!" she said loudly.

"Mione," whined Ron. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up," huffed Hermione in exasperation. "We have a big problem."

Slowly, Ron sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily. When the room finally swam into focus, he was met with Hermione looking down at him with a slightly panicked expression, clutching the Daily Prophet in her hands. Without saying a word, she handed him the paper and sat down on the bed, putting her head in her hands.

Ron furrowed his brow in confusion but unfolded the paper. "What the . . . ?" he exclaimed when he realized what he was looking at. "But we were at a muggle pub!"

"I know," said Hermione. "What are we going to do? This is just horrible!"

However, to her surprise, the only answer she got from Ron was his laugh.

"What's so funny?" she demanded, standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I was so nervous about telling my family," said Ron, trying to catch his breath. "And now I don't have too!"

Hermione stared at him in disbelief before a small smile spread across her face. She knew just the thing that would sober him up and she just couldn't resist. "You know what? You're right," she said slowly. "But just remember, my parents don't get the Daily Prophet." And with that, she spun on her heel and exited the room, leaving a dumbstruck Ron in her wake.

* * * * *

"Harry, have you seen this?" asked Ginny, holding up a copy of the paper when Harry emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Harry couldn't disguise his smile and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, grinning at her. "I saw it before I got in the shower. I bet Hermione's not happy right now."

"Mum's going to have a fit," said Ginny as she followed Harry into the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed and flipped idly through the paper. "She doesn't like to be the last to know something like this," she mused as she watched Harry get dressed.

"I know. And this is the first time Ron and Hermione have ended up on the front page," said Harry as he pulled on a fresh t-shirt. He moved over to the dresser and pulled on his watch before turning to face her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"You are evil, Mr. Potter," said Ginny, playfully. "You just want to watch him squirm."

"You bet I do!" said Harry, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. "You ready? I want to get there early. Besides, I have something I wanted to talk to Hermione about."

When they entered the kitchen at the Burrow a few moments later, they found the entire Weasley family gathered around the table. Various copies of the Daily Prophet were scattered in front of them. George looked up when they entered and winked at Harry before he and Ginny took their seats. After a few moments of conversation, the sound of someone apparating in the back garden made the room fall silent and everyone spun in their seats, watching the door expectantly.

As soon as the door swung open, Molly rushed forward and engulfed both Ron and Hermione in a huge, bone-crushing hug while the rest of the family yelled their congratulations.

"What took so long?" shouted George above the noise causing both Ron and Hermione to blush. Harry looked over at George, who winked at him and he had to stifle his laugh. He knew from experience that it was no fun to end up on the front page of the paper, especially for something that should be private. But seeing as Ron did choose a rather public place- muggle or not- to propose to Hermione, he found Ron's embarrassment over the situation rather amusing. He glanced over at Ginny, who was trying to hide her own amusement behind her cup of tea.

After the excitement died down a bit, Hermione and Ron were able to take their seats at Molly started talking with Hermione about wedding plans.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" she asked a flustered looking Hermione.

"Oh, uh . . . no, not yet," she said. "We haven't really had the time to discuss anything yet."

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry. "Can I have a word?"

Hermione shot him a grateful look at being rescued from Molly's wedding discussions and followed him into the sitting room. When the door closed behind them, shutting out the noise from the kitchen, Hermione let out a long sigh of relief.

"How did you and Ginny do this?"

"I have no idea," said Harry with a chuckle. Hermione shuffled over to the sofa and flopped down onto it.

"It'll get better," said Harry, trying to reassure her. "I actually had a question for you. What are the rules for letting a muggle know about our world?"

"I know that it's supposed to be only immediate family, like parents and spouses. Who were you thinking about telling?"

Harry walked over and took a seat next to her on the sofa. "I was thinking about Dudley's girlfriend, April. Things are looking pretty serious between the two of them and if I want this whole friendship thing to work, I don't want to hide anything," he said.

"Hmmm. I'm not really sure how that would work. I'll have to look into that and let you know," said Hermione. "Why don't you ask your boss or maybe even Kingsley?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I actually don't want anyone to know. I think I might tell her even if I legally can't. And don't look at me that way," he added when Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "I'll only do it if they get married or something. I just want to know what the laws are about it first."

"Harry, I . . .," began Hermione, but Harry cut across her.

"Please Hermione? Would you please do this for me?"

Hermione seemed to weigh what Harry was asking her to do in her mind for a moment before finally answering. "Fine, I'll do it. But if you get caught . . ."

"I won't. Thanks Hermione," said Harry. He pulled her in a quick hug before pulling her to her feet and ushering her back into the kitchen before she could protest any further.

The next few weeks flew by in a blur of flower arrangements and seating charts to Harry. Since the holidays were over, wedding plans were in full swing. Harry decided that when it came to planning a party, Molly was truly in her element. On this particular day, however, he was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed. Molly, Hermione and Ginny were deeply immersed in a discussion about favors, but Harry wasn't listening. His head was spinning from the seemingly never ending planning. On days like this, he wished that he and Ginny would have just eloped and completely forgone the huge wedding. Sensing his mood, Ginny temporarily turned her attention away from the wedding plans.

"Harry, why don't you go for a fly. You look like you could use a break," she said, catching Harry off guard.

_She knows me so well,_ he thought to himself. "That's a good idea," he said, standing from the table. He gave her a quick kiss before hastily exiting the house. He pulled his new firebolt out of the broom shed, mounted it, and kicked off hard from the ground. Immediately, he felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. Flying had always been an escape for Harry and Ginny knew this. As the wind whipped through his hair, he was once again reminded of why he was enduring the endless planning. It was for Ginny. She was the one person that truly knew him and the only one he could see spending the rest of his life with. Almost as if his thoughts willed her to appear, Ginny was flying at his side a moment later.

"I needed a break," she said as they hovered above the treetops, side by side.

"I'm sorry about that. It was just getting a bit . . ."

"Overwhelming," she finished for him. Harry nodded. They were both silent for a moment before Ginny turned to Harry, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey Potter!" she said. "Do you think you can keep up?" Before Harry had time to react, she leaned forward on her broom and took off through the paddock, laughing at the shocked expression on Harry's face.

Harry finally caught up with her by the steam they frequented during the summer months to escape the overwhelming heat. He landed on the cold ground next to her right as it began to snow. Looking at her now with the snow gently falling in her windswept hair, her cheeks red from flying, he fell in love with her all over again.

* * * * *

A/N: I wanted to say a quick thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be the wedding so it might be a while before it's posted as I want to do it right. Let me know what you think! :)


	39. Chapter 39: bloke night

Chapter 39: bloke night

Over the next few months, Harry and Ginny fell into a pattern of work and wedding plans. Before either of them knew it, it was a week before the wedding, and thanks to Molly, everything was in place for the big day. Ginny was beginning to worry that there would still be snow on the ground when they put up the marquee, but thankfully, the sun decided to show up early in the month, melting all traces of winter away. The weather had been unseasonably warm and it appeared as if spring was going to come early this year. It was on one of these warm days that Harry was walking up the path to the Burrow to meet with Ginny and Molly to finalize the seating charts. He decided to apparate further away then he would normally do so he had the opportunity to clear his head and take in the beautiful weather. As the wedding approached, Harry expected that he would become nervous, but was surprised when all he felt was overwhelming excitement. If it were up to him, he would marry Ginny right now.

When he turned the last corner and the Burrow came into view, Harry was struck with a sudden feeling of unease. This feeling only intensified as he approached the back garden and found all of the Weasley men, except for Arthur, gathered around the side of the house, deep in conversation. He almost made it into the house without notice, but Ron turned around right when his hand fell on the door knob.

"Finally!" he huffed. "We've been waiting forever for you to show up. Are you ready?"

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion. "Ready for what? I got an owl from Molly asking me to stop by after work to go over the seating charts," said Harry. And then it struck him. They had finished the seating charts last week and Molly had her own owl so there would have been no need to use Pigwidgeon. "Come on guys," he groaned. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Of course we do, Harry," said George, a mischievous grin on his face. Before Harry could protest any further, Ron and George grabbed his arms and apparated him away.

When Harry's feet once again found solid ground, he was standing inside of a loud, dimly lit pub that he didn't recognize. "Where are we?" he asked to no one in particular.

"New pub in Hogsmeade," said Bill. "Just opened. Weird Sisters are playing later."

"Huh," was all Harry managed to say as he took in his surroundings. He had been dreading this day since he and Ginny told her family they were getting married. He knew that her brothers were going to try to take him out and get him completely smashed under the pretense of it being his last outing as a single man. When he expressed these concerns to Ginny, however, she just laughed and shrugged him off saying that he should expect nothing less from her brothers.

Percy, Bill and Charlie ushered a reluctant Harry to the far end of the pub and into a chair at the only available table. Ron and George showed up moments later balancing six large glasses of firewhiskey which they passed around the table.

"To Harry's last night of freedom," said Charlie, holding up his glass. Harry tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace before downing his entire glass. Surprisingly, the amber liquid felt good as it slid down his throat, burning the stress of the wedding preparations away. Before he sat the empty glass on the table, George was already handing him a full one. Before he could convince himself not to, he repeated the action with the second glass, and then a third. As the alcohol worked its way through his system, he felt himself start to relax. He knew he would feel it in the morning, but when Ron handed him a forth drink, he put caution to the wind and tossed it back.

Sometime during his fifth glass, the Weird Sisters took the stage and Harry jumped to his feet, slopping half his drink on the floor in the process. Ron, Charlie, and Bill followed Harry to the stage, but Percy hung back at the table. He had just run into his old girlfriend from school, Penelope Clearwater, and the two were deep in conversation. But Harry wouldn't have noticed if no one followed him. He let go of his inhibitions and started to dance the instant he reached the stage.

To the amusement of Ron, Charlie, George and Bill, the lead singer of the band recognized Harry and pulled him on stage. Normally, Harry had the tendency to shy away from anything that would draw attention to himself, so Ron expected him to run from stage the moment the opportunity presented itself. However, to his surprise, when the band started playing again, Harry grabbed a mic and started singing along. The crowd cheered as Ron doubled over in laughter. In all his years of knowing Harry, he had never seen him like this. Then again, he'd never seen him this smashed before either.

"He's not going to be very happy in the morning," said Charlie.

"Why do you say that?" asked Bill.

"See that guy over there?" asked Charlie, indicating a balding, middle aged man sitting alone at the bar. "He's a reporter with the Dailey Prophet. Just saw him snapping a few candid's," he added with a laugh.

"Nope. He won't be happy about that," laughed Ron before he moved closer to the stage and cheered Harry on.

When the four of them were finally able to pry Harry off stage, they helped him stumble back over to their table, where Percy and Penelope were standing to leave.

"Sorry guys," slurred Percy, a sloppy grin on his face. "I gotta cut this night short." He wrapped his arm around Penelope's waist and pulled her close to his side.

"Wow, Perce. I didn't know you had it in you," said George. Percy's only response was to roll his eyes as he escorted Penelope through the crowded pub in the direction of the exit.

In the excitement of this new development, everyone forgot to keep an eye on Harry, who had just attempted to sit down and completely missed the chair. He fell to the ground with a thud and proceeded to laugh hysterically. Ron and George rushed forward to pull him to his feet, but a feminine voice from somewhere behind them caused George to let go of Harry's arm, causing his full weight to fall on Ron, who stumbled to the ground. George spun around and came face to face with none other then Katie Bell.

Charlie, noticing the dumbstruck look on George's face, elbowed Bill and the ribs and said, "Must be the night for old girlfriends."

"Apparently," said Bill as he and Charlie attempted to help both Harry and Ron off the floor.

"K-Katie," stammered George. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but by the look of things, I'd say you brought poor Harry out tonight to embarrass himself," said Katie, a sly grin on her face.

George could feel his face flush and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck nervously. All through school, George kind of had a thing for Katie but was always to scared to do anything about it. And then he and Fred opened the shop and the war started and he never got the chance to tell her how he felt.

"Would you like to get a drink?" he asked, carefully avoiding looking her in the eye.

"I'd love too," said Katie. George looked up, surprised that she accepted his offer and a huge smile stretched across his face. He took her arm and led her to the bar and then to a secluded table toward the back of the pub.

Meanwhile, Harry sat slumped at the table nursing yet another glass of firewhiskey. He felt as if the entire room was spinning and it was like his head was stuck in a haze. He had difficulty concentrating on one thing for too long and was beginning to forget why he was even at the pub in the first place. And then an image on Ginny, sitting at home all alone, floated through his mind and he jumped upright.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed, startling Ron, who was slumped in the chair next to him.

"What about her?" asked Ron.

"I forgot . . . I forgot about her," said Harry, aghast. "How could I forget about her?"

"Relax, mate," said Ron in an attempt to stem Harry's rising panic. "Hermione's taking care of her. Her and Luna took her out tonight."

Harry slumped back down on the table and let out a sigh of relief. He was sure that no matter what she said about her brother's taking him out, she would be quite upset with him if he left without a word to her about where he was going. Harry had never been on the receiving end of one of her famous bat-bogey hexes and he sincerely hoped he never would be. But if he ever did something like that, he knew he would deserve it.

"Hey, where'd everyone go?" asked Harry, realizing that it was just he and Ron at the table. He attempted to scan the crowds for redheads, but his eyes were having a hard time focusing. He was just about to give up when Bill and Charlie emerged from the crowd carrying another round of drinks.

"We're down to four," said Charlie as he took his seat next to Ron and passed the drinks around the table. "Percy took off with Penelope and George disappeared somewhere with Katie Bell while you two were rolling around on the floor."

"Katie Bell?" asked Harry. He'd known Katie for the entire duration of his school days at Hogwarts but never once picked up on anything between her or George.

"Yeah. George had somewhat of a crush on her back in school from what I remember Fred saying," said Bill with a shrug. "I guess we'll see."

Harry tossed back his drink and slumped down further in his chair. In his last conscious moment, he caught site of George and Katie in the back of the pub, wrapped in each others arms.

Harry slid sideways and Ron was just able to catch him before he fell off his chair.

"I guess we better get him home," said Charlie. He tossed back the remainder of his drink and stood to help Ron and Bill support Harry's weight. He caught George's eye across the room to indicate they were leaving and turned on the spot, apparating directly into Harry and Ginny's sitting room.

Ginny had gone out that night for a few drinks and some dancing at a muggle club a few blocks down the street with Hermione and Luna. When she arrived home about an hour ago and Harry wasn't there, she decided that she would stay up and wait for him. She knew from experience that she couldn't sleep without him there anyway. She was sitting on the sofa, idly flipping through the channels on tv when four men suddenly appeared in front of her. Instinctively, she jumped to her feet and pulled out her wand, pointing it at the intruders. Realizing it was only her brothers, she relaxed her stance until she noticed Harry's limp form being supported by Charlie and Bill. She raised her wand and pointed it at the three of them.

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't hex us!" said Ron, raising his arms in the air. "He's just passed out, is all."

"Passed out? How much did he drink?" asked Ginny, keeping her wand trained on the three of them.

"I'm not really sure," said Bill. "Enough."

"Ginny, where can we put him? He's kind of getting heavy," said Charlie.

Ginny lowered her wand and stomped back to the bedroom, indicating that they should follow. "Just put him on the bed. I'll take care of him," she said.

Bill and Charlie picked him up under his arms and Ron grabbed his feet. Together they carried him down the hall and tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed. Ginny shooed them from the bedroom and back out into the sitting room, glaring at them the whole time.

"Now go home," she said, holding out a pot of floo powder. Knowing better then to protest when Ginny had that look in her eye, they each scooped a handful of powder from the pot and disappeared one by one in a whirl of green flames. Once they were gone, Ginny went back to the bedroom to check on Harry. He was snoring slightly but hadn't moved from where he landed. She pulled off his trainers and removed his glasses before climbing into bed beside him. _He'll feel it in the morning,_ she thought to herself before finally drifting off to sleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find himself in his own bed. He tried to open his eyes, but the weak light filtering in from the bedroom window made his head feel like it was going to split open. He groaned and rolled over, expecting to bump into Ginny, but the bed was empty. He blindly patted the night table until he located his glasses, and sat up slowly, sliding them on his face. When the room finally swam into focus, he found Ginny leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and something clutched in her hand.

"What happened?" he groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Ginny, attempting to disguise the humor in her voice. "But then again, all I would really have to do is read the paper."

She tossed something on the bed and spun on her heal. "Hangover potion is on the dresser and I just made a fresh pot of tea," she called over her shoulder.

Harry reached down and picked up what he realized was the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet and looked down at the paper, confused as to what Ginny had meant. There on the front page was a picture of himself on stage with the Weird Sisters, mic in hand, with the headline 'Potter's Wild Night'. Harry groaned and flopped back on the bed, pulling a pillow over his face.

"I take it you had an interesting evening?" asked Ginny from the doorway. Harry could tell that she was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

"You could say that again."

* * * * *

A/N: I know I said that I was doing the wedding next, but I couldn't let Harry get married without the Weasley's taking him out. And I know J.K. Rowling intended for George to end up with Angelina Johnson, but I always like Katie Bell better!

As always, let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)


	40. Chapter 40: the wedding

Chapter 40: the wedding

Ginny sat at the scrubbed wooden table in the kitchen at the Burrow, clutching a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She just couldn't believe it was the night before the wedding and in just twelve short hours, she would become Mrs. Harry Potter. Growing up, it was always something she fantasized about. But it always was just that - a fantasy. She sat thinking back on the bedtime stories her mum used to tell her about the boy-who-lived. If anyone would have told her then that she would actually marry him someday, she would have laughed and told them that someone like Harry Potter would never fall in love with someone like her.

The image of a scrawny, bespeckled boy, standing by platform 9 3/4 floated through her mind. It was the first time the boy from her bedtime stories became real to her and she remembered crying to her mother when she wouldn't allow her to get a closer look. And then there was the summer before her first year at Hogwarts. Her brothers had shown up one morning after stealing their father's car with none other then Harry Potter. After all her years of fantasizing about him, here he sat, eating breakfast in her house. She remembered being so flustered around him that she couldn't even string together a coherent sentence when he was in the same room.

Thinking back on that year still made her cringe. After watching all her brothers go off to Hogwarts and then come home with amazing stories about the things they had learned, or in Fred and George's case, the mischief they caused, she had been so excited that it was finally her turn. But then she had found Riddle's diary among her school things, causing her entire world to turn upside down. Looking back, she honestly couldn't remember much of that first year. What she did remember, however, was Harry saving her from the chamber, reinforcing the hero-worship feelings she had for him.

After that first year, she prayed that Harry would notice her, but she soon found out that teenage boys could be quite thick. It was Hermione that finally convinced her that she should try being more like herself around Harry. Around her forth year she was able to finally remove Harry from the pedestal she had placed him on and found that she could actually have a conversation with him without blushing and tripping over her words. But she also knew that Harry only saw her as his best mate's little sister.

And then it happened. She could still remember the day as if it were yesterday. They had just won the house cup and all of Gryffindor was celebrating. She remembered the cheers when Harry walked through the portrait hole and into the common room, and then she had flung herself in his arms. Before she had time to react, Harry was kissing her, right there for everyone to see. That was the day that changed everything for her. Those few months spent with Harry were the happiest she could remember.

But then the war started and Harry, Ron and Hermione began their mission to defeat Voldemort. She remembered crying herself to sleep almost every night that year. She knew that Harry was out there somewhere, fighting for his life. They went months at a time without any word on their whereabouts, but she had know in her heart that he was alright. She didn't know how she knew it, but she felt that if something had happened to Harry, she would know. And then finally, one clear night in mid May, the coins they had used for the DA heated up in her pocket and she knew it was time. Walking into the room of requirement that night to see Harry standing there made her heart skip a beat. But then the battle began and Voldemort called for Harry to surrender. She knew in her heart that he would do it if it meant the rest of them would be safe and when Hagrid carried his limp form out of the forest, her world shattered all around her. In that moment, she remembered wanting to die herself. A world without Harry in it wasn't a world she wanted to live in. But miraculously, he was alive, and before any of them knew it, the battle was won.

Ginny's thoughts came full circle as her mind drifted through the events of the year following the war. She looked up from her hot chocolate when the door to the kitchen opened.

"Ginny, dear. What are you doing up?" asked Molly as she wrapped her dressing gown more securely around herself.

"Couldn't sleep."

Molly gave her a knowing look but said nothing as she moved about the kitchen preparing her own steaming mug of hot chocolate. Ginny looked up at her mother as she sat down at the table next to her.

"Why do you think Harry loves me?" she asked. "I mean, he could have anyone he wanted. Why me?"

"Because you're you," said Molly. "Do you realize that Harry never smiled as much as he does when he's around you?" She reached across the table and cupped Ginny's hand in both of hers. "Do you remember when you were little and I used to tell you those stories about Harry? You told me that you were going to marry him one day," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mum, I was just a kid," said Ginny.

"I know. But I can't help but feel that the two of you were meant for each other," said Molly. "I always worried about you, Ginny. Growing up with six older brothers couldn't have been easy. But I know I don't have to worry anymore. I know that Harry will take care of you." Tears were now silently flowing down both women's cheeks.

"Oh, mum," chocked Ginny. She stood from the table and the two women embraced, crying into each others shoulders.

"Now get up stairs and into bed. We have to get you married tomorrow," sniffed Molly, dabbing at her face with the sleeve of her dressing gown. Ginny smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I love you, mum."

* * * * *

Harry knew he should be sleeping right now, but instead he was awake and pacing nervously around he and Ginny's flat. In true wedding tradition, they were spending the night before the wedding apart from each other. It wasn't the first time they were away from one another, but he just could not fall asleep. Up until this point, he had not felt one bit of nervousness about marrying Ginny. And if we were honest with himself, he wasn't nervous about marrying her now, he was mostly just scared he was going to muck something up during the ceremony.

Ron had come over earlier that evening after Ginny had left for the Burrow to check on him. He had sat examining him closely over his cup of tea and then asked a question that had completely shocked Harry. He asked him if he was sure about marrying Ginny.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," he had answered. And it was true. Looking back, his life had always been filled with uncertainty. There were times when he didn't even think he would live through the day much less get married. But here he was, about to marry the love of his life.

He allowed his mind to drift back to the moment he realized he had feelings for Ginny. It was his sixth year at Hogwarts. He couldn't say what it was that made him start noticing Ginny as more then just Ron's kid sister. He remembered Hermione telling him that she had told Ginny to try acting more like herself when she was around him. _Maybe that was it, _he thought. Or maybe it took seeing her in the arms of someone else for him to realize how he felt.

Looking back, he wished that he hadn't struggled with those feelings for so long that year. He had been so consumed in what Ron would think that he now felt as if he missed out on so many great moments he could have shared with Ginny. The few months that he did spend with her that year were the happiest of his life up until that point.

And then, like always, Voldemort ruined it all for him. He thought back to how he felt at Bill and Fluer's wedding. How he could see Ginny someday marrying a faceless stranger while his own future was unsure. The only thing he could see for himself in that moment was the task that Dumbledore had left for him. And even though she didn't cry when he broke things off with her, it still broke his heart when he remembered the hurt in her eyes. He had vowed to himself then, that given the chance, he would make sure to never do that to her again.

Harry flopped down on the sofa and removed his glasses, tossing them lightly on the side table and leaned his head back on the cushion. He wondered what Ginny was doing right now and if she was having any reservations about marrying him. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen him and sometimes felt as if he didn't deserve her.

He squinted down at his battered old watch and yawned. If he didn't try to get some sleep soon, he was going to fall asleep at the alter for sure. He grabbed his glasses and stood, stretching, from the sofa before shuffling down the hall of the empty flat and into the bedroom.

After what felt like only minutes, Harry was woken by the weak morning light filtering in from the bedroom window. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes, before he realized what day it was. It was April 25th. He was finally marrying Ginny.

He jumped out of bed and into the shower. The warm water helped to wake him and when he turned off the taps, he heard the sound of someone flooing into the flat. He wrapped a towel around his waist and peaked out the bathroom door only to come face to face with a very awake Ron who was holding Harry's tux in one hand (he and Ginny had decided to forgo traditional wizard dress robes) and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Ready, mate?" asked Ron, cheerfully.

"I have been for a long time."

* * * * *

Ginny awoke with a start and sat straight up in bed. _I'm getting married today, _she thought to herself as if it was a completely new development. Laughing at her silliness, she jumped out of bed and slid on her dressing gown before making her way downstairs. Molly and Hermione were already there, sipping on a cup of tea and talking excitedly.

"Morning," said Ginny brightly as she entered the kitchen and took her seat. Immediately, the two women bombarded her with questions, asking her how she was doing and if she needed anything.

"Are you hungry dear?" asked Molly. "You really should eat something."

"Just toast, mum. I don't think I could handle much more then that right now," said Ginny. For the first time, she was truly becoming nervous. Hermione slid a cup of tea across the table and Ginny cradled it in her hands, taking comfort from its warmth.

Meanwhile, Molly was rushing around the kitchen, muttering to herself as she prepared breakfast. "Mum, sit down. You're making my head spin," said Ginny.

"There's just so much to do!" exclaimed Molly.

"Mum, calm down. Everything will be fine,"said Ginny, surprisingly calm despite the butterflies that were dancing around in her stomach. She forced herself to choke down a few pieces of the toast Molly had levitated to the table before Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her room to start getting ready.

Hermione was busy curling her hair when Molly peaked her head around the bedroom door. "The boys just arrived," she said.

"Oh, no! He can't see her!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Don't worry. I sent them out in the back garden to make sure the caterer didn't need anything. That should keep them busy for a while," said Molly before her head disappeared from around the door. Hermione pulled the curtain back and peered out into the back garden. She could just make out Harry's dark head standing outside of the marquee.

"How's he look?" asked Ginny, standing up and creeping over to the window. Hermione hastily shut the curtains and shooed Ginny away from the window.

"You know you can't look," chastised Hermione, her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Sorry, sorry," said Ginny, holding her hands up in mock surrender before sitting down once more so Hermione could finish her hair.

"And he looks good," said Hermione. "Maybe a bit nervous, but good."

Ginny smiled to herself and tried to relax. She still had a hard time believing she was getting married. It just didn't feel real yet, even after the months of planning. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and Ron's head peaked around the door.

"You really shouldn't do that," said Ginny. "I could've been naked."

Ron, choosing to ignore her, took a few strides across the room and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "I just wanted to say 'hi' before everything got out of hand. Mum's already fussing over everything down there," he said.

"Where'd you leave Harry?" asked Hermione, pinning Ginny's hair on top of her head.

"Around," said Ron.

"Around?" asked Ginny. "Ronald Weasley, you better not let George get a hold of him. You know he's liable to pull some prank on him."

"Relax," said Ron, noticing the blazing look in his sisters eye. "He's with dad and Bill."

Ginny continued to glare at her brother until he finally backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ok, Ginny. It's time to get dressed and get you married," said Hermione as she placed the final pin in her hair.

Ginny stood and took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * * * *

Harry wandered aimlessly around the back garden of the Burrow. When they arrived, Molly had quickly shooed them from the house under the pretense of needing to help the caterer. However, there was nothing for them to do. He now stood awkwardly at the entrance of the huge marquee that had been erected in the back garden. Ron had disappeared to Merlin only knew where and Bill had wandered off when Charlie arrived. He had seen George lurking around the side of the house but decided it was best to avoid him before the ceremony started. He remembered Ginny telling him something about a new product he was making at the shop and his need for testers. The sound of someone calling his name pulled him from his thoughts and he spun around to see Arthur standing in the doorway of his tool shed.

"Can I have a quick word, Harry?" he said.

Once at the tool shed, Arthur ushered him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Harry," he began. "I wish it was you're father here today and not me. And I hope you know I'm not trying to take his place. But I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you, son."

Harry could only nod. There were no words that could express just how much it meant to him to hear these words from the only father figure he'd ever known.

"I couldn't be happier that we can officially call you family, even though you've always been like a son to me," continued Arthur. "Molly and I wanted to give you something," he added as he picked up a small wrapped package from his work bench and handed it to Harry.

"You didn't have to get me anything," said Harry, finding his voice again. He opened the package to reveal his very own hand on the Weasley family clock. His heart swelled and the tears that had been threatening now flowed unchecked down his cheeks. "I . . . I don't know what to say," he stammered.

"Just promise me you'll take care of my little girl," said Arthur, tears forming in his eyes.

"You have my word."

Arthur pulled him in a fierce hug and clapped him several times on the back. "Let's go get you married."

* * * * *

Ginny stood examining her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom. After helping her into her dress, Hermione had gone off to get ready and left her alone for a moment to gather her thoughts. She felt like she had been riding an emotional roller coaster all morning and took this time alone to take a few deep breaths to try to calm her nerves.

There was a soft knock on the door and Ginny spun around to see her mother standing tearfully in the doorway.

"Oh, Ginny. You look so beautiful," she said. Ginny smiled and turned back to face her reflection. The dress she had finally chosen was a beautiful satin A-line gown with an empire waist and a beaded lace overlay. It was strapless and hugged her curves in all the right places. In other words, it was perfect.

"Everything's ready and the guests are all seated. The only thing we're missing is the bride," said Molly. "Are you ready?"

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded as Molly handed her a bouquet of roses. She found her father a moment later, pacing nervously through the kitchen.

"You look beautiful," said Arthur.

Ginny blushed and looked down. "So I've been told," she said.

Arthur chuckled softly and held out his arm. "Let's not keep Harry waiting."

* * * * *

Harry stood at the end of the isle with Ron at his side. He looked out into the rows of guests who had all gathered to spend this special day with he and Ginny and was amazed at just how many of their old school friends had turned up. In the third row sat Neville with Luna at his side and directly behind them were Dean and Seamus. He briefly wondered if it felt strange for Dean to be here since he had once dated Ginny. His eyes continued to wander and he smiled when he caught sight of Teddy sitting on his grandmother's lap. The little boy had just started to walk and Andromeda had to keep a firm hold on him to keep him from running off.

Suddenly, the music changed and the lights dimmed. Harry looked up to see Hermione making her way down the isle in pale yellow, floor length gown and a brilliant smile on her face. He noticed that as she walked, it was like she only had eyes for Ron.

And then he saw her. All feelings of nervousness evaporated as Ginny rounded the corner with her father and literally stole his breath away. When her eyes locked with his, everyone else seemed to just disappear. .

* * * * *

Ginny gripped her father's arm firmly in an attempt to steady herself when Hermione disappeared around the corner to make her way down the isle. When her father led her forward and around that same corner, her eyes locked with Harry's and she immediately felt as if they were the only two in the room. She tried to keep the slow pace her father was setting as they made their way down the isle, but all she wanted to do was run forward into Harry's arms. Finally reaching the end of the isle, her father placed her hand in Harry's and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you," whispered Harry, tears in his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Her head was still swirling as the ceremony got underway. She said the right things at the right time but her attention was only on Harry. Before she knew it, the rings were exchanged and they were pronounced man and wife. She flung her arms around his neck and his lips pressed against hers. She could hear the cheers from the guests, and even a few cat-calls (surely from one of her brothers) but Harry was the only one who mattered. When they finally broke apart, Harry reached for her hand, and together they took their first steps as husband and wife.

When all the guests stood, the rows of chairs disappeared, and in their place appeared tables draped in long white table cloths that surrounded a gleaming hardwood dance floor. Soft music floated in the air and the marquee was glowing with the soft glow of hundreds of fairy lights. Hand in hand, the newly weds made their way through their family and friends, shaking hands and receiving countless hugs and congratulations. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled down at her as they finally made it through the crowd and onto the dance floor. They swayed to the music, holding each other close. Their gaze never wavered from each others eyes.

"How long do you think we have to stay?" asked Ginny as she ran her fingers along the back of Harry's neck.

"I hope not too long. I can't wait to have you all to myself,"said Harry.

"I can't believe we're finally married," said Ginny.

"Well believe it, Mrs. Potter," said Harry. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and she melted into his embrace. When the music ended, they reluctantly broke apart but walked hand in hand to their table.

"Congratulations," came a voice to Harry's left once they had all eaten dinner. Harry spun around to find Dudley standing awkwardly with one hand extended and the other stuffed in his jacket pocket. Surprised, Harry stood and shook his hand. Even though they were quickly becoming friends, Harry never actually expected him to come to the wedding. He knew that being around that many witches and wizards made him feel more then a bit uncomfortable.

"Dudley, I'm so happy you could make it," said Ginny, giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Where's April?"

"Oh, um . . . she had to work. Besides, she doesn't know anything about all _this_," said Dudley. Harry knew that he was referencing the fact that April had yet to learn about the wizarding world.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it," said Harry.

"Me too," said Dudley. "Oh. Mum wanted me to give you this." He pulled a thick white envelope from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad," he added when he saw the apprehensive look in Harry's eye.

Harry glanced over at Ginny who just shrugged before he opened the envelope. Inside was a simple muggle card that said 'Congratulations' on the front. He opened it and saw that she had just simply signed the card. There were no heartfelt words written, but Harry couldn't help the flood of emotion that overtook him. Never in his seventeen years with the Dursley's had his aunt or uncle done anything that could be classified as nice for him. The simple fact that his aunt had thought about him on his wedding day simply stunned him.

"Wow," breathed Harry.

"It's not much, but I think she kind of feels sorry for how she treated you," said Dudley. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Tell her we said 'thank you'", said Ginny, saving Harry who was still staring at the card, speechless.

Dudley smiled and nodded before making his way back to his seat. A moment later, a very flustered looking Molly rushed forward and announced that it was time to cut the cake. Harry shoved the card into his jacket pocket and took Ginny by the hand, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't you dare, Mr. Potter," said Ginny, giggling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Mrs. Potter,_" said Harry, emphasizing her new name and winking at her.

However, when the cake was cut, Harry was the one who came out of it with the most cake and icing smeared across his face. Ginny had no mercy when she shoved a rather large piece of cake in Harry's face, smearing icing on his glasses. Harry tried to return the favor, but Ginny expertly dodged his hand like an oncoming bludger, and laughed as he attempted to wipe the cake from his face, only succeeding in making it worse.

The next several hours passed in a whirlwind of activity and both Harry and Ginny felt as if they were being pulled in a hundred different directions. Ginny danced with her father and all of her brothers while Harry danced with Molly and Andromeda. Ginny even saved a special dance for Teddy, making the toddler squeal with delight as she spun him around the dance floor. Harry watched from across the room and smiled to himself at the sight of the two of them.

"You look like you could use this," said Ron, handing him a butterbeer.

"Thanks, mate,"said Harry, taking a long pull from the bottle. "I didn't realize just how exhausting this could all be."

Ron grunted his agreement and took a pull from his own bottle. "It's worth it though, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's worth it," said Harry, continuing to watch his wife from across the room. He briefly caught her eye and winked, causing her to laugh.

"How long are you two taking off?" asked Ron.

"Two weeks. Then Ginny's got to start training again," said Harry. He sat his empty bottle on the tray of passing waiter just as Ginny drifted over to where the two of them were standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to him. Ron made a retching sound from where he stood which earned him punch in the arm by Ginny.

"You're next, big brother," she said playfully.

"I don't know. After all this I think we might elope," said Ron.

"You won't if you value your life. Mum'll kill you," said Ginny.

"Gin, are you ready to leave?" asked Harry. "We have a portkey to catch."

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" she pleaded. It was something that she had been doing every time anyone mentioned their honeymoon. Harry had planned the entire thing and had absolutely refused to tell her where he was taking her, saying that he wanted it to be a surprise.

He shook his head and grinned down at her. "Nope. I'm not saying a word," he said.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The grin on her face betrayed her, however, and Harry could do nothing but laugh.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her to his side. "Let's get out of here."

Together they waved farewell to their friends and family. Ginny smiled brilliantly up at Harry and nodded, signaling that she was ready. With one last fleeting look at their loved ones, Harry tightened his grip on Ginny's hand and turned on the spot.

* * * * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

P.S: I'm going to post a link on my profile to a picture of Ginny's dress. It's a simple gown but I really think it would suit her.


	41. Chapter 41: the honeymoon

Chapter 41: the honeymoon

Ginny lie awake cuddled next to Harry, her head resting on his bare chest. A light breeze drifted in through the open doors that led off to a small balcony, causing the shear curtains to flutter. The sun was just beginning to rise causing the sky to glow with varying shades of orange and red. Ginny sighed in contentment and snuggled up closer to Harry. They had arrived in Figi the day before by portkey and spent the entire day in their room, slowly exploring each other for the first time as husband and wife. _Husband and wife,_ thought Ginny, still in awe.

"Morning, beautiful," murmured Harry. He wound both his arms around her and inhaled the flowery scent of her shampoo. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm. Too well. I think I want to stay like this all day," said Ginny, but her stomach rumbled, betraying her.

"Let's order breakfast," said Harry, chuckling. Ginny sighed and reluctantly got out of bed, wrapping the sheet around herself. Harry pulled on his discarded boxers and ambled over to the telephone. Ginny hadn't been surprised when Harry had brought her to a muggle resort. They both knew it would be the best option if they hoped to avoid the press, which they had been successful at so far.

"I don't understand that thing," said Ginny from over his shoulder after he ordered them room service. "How does it work without magic?"

Harry thought about this for a moment before shrugging. "I don't really know," he said. He stood and wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips down to meet hers for a passionate kiss. She melted into his embrace, all thoughts of telephones forgotten. Without breaking the kiss, Harry led her back to the bed and gently lay her down to continue where they had left off the previous evening.

They both lay, slightly breathless, when their was a light rap on the door. Harry jumped up and searched once again for his discarded boxers, finding them hanging on the shade of the lamp next to the bed. He quickly slid them on and disappeared into the next room, reemerging a moment later with a tray of fresh fruit, toast, scrambled eggs and orange juice. Ginny slipped on a pair of knickers and one of Harry's t-shirts before they settled in out on the balcony to eat and finish watching the sunrise dancing across the clear blue water.

"This is amazing, Harry," said Ginny, gazing out at the ocean. Never in her wildest daydreams would she have imagined she would be here, in Figi, and married to the love of her life.

"Yeah, it is," said Harry, never taking his eyes off her. He now understood why Dumbledore said that love was the greatest kind of magic.

* * * * *

For the next week, Harry and Ginny explored as much of the island paradise as they possibly could, both agreeing that they never wanted to leave. On the last night, Harry had a surprise in store for Ginny. He knew how much she was enjoying doing things the muggle way so he made reservations at the finest restaurant and sent her out shopping for a new dress with all the accessories. She returned, her arms laden down with bags, right when Harry was stepping out of the bathroom, his hair dripping and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked, sitting her bags down inside the door. Harry grinned at her but said nothing. "You know, I really hate it when you do this," she said, smiling at him.

"I know," said Harry. "But I promise you won't be disappointed."

"I never am," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his still damp chest.

"Why don't you get ready?," said Harry. Ginny stood on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Harry quickly dressed and moved into the small sitting room in their suite and flipped through the tv channels idly.

About an hour later, Ginny emerged from the bedroom causing Harry's jaw to drop. The dress she had chosen was floor length, made of black satin and completely backless.

"Do you like it?" she asked, spinning in a circle.

"Are you sure you want to go out?" asked Harry, wrapping his arms around her waist and running his hands along her bare back. Ginny chuckled.

"Of course," she said, playfully swatting his hand away when he attempted to unzip her dress and wriggling out of his embrace.

Harry sighed and glanced down at his watch. "I guess you're right. We don't want to be late," he said.

"Don't worry," said Ginny, winking at him. "I bought something for you for later." Before he had time to process this, she linked her arm in his and he led her out of the room.

* * * * *

"Wow," breathed Ginny, taking in her surroundings. The restaurant Harry brought her to was beautiful. It was lit with the soft glow of candle light and all the tables were draped in white clothes. They were led to a small table in a secluded part of the restaurant. A bottle of champagne sat chilling next to a vase that held a single red rose. Harry pulled out her chair and she sat, still in awe. Never in her life had she been to a restaurant quite like this. Harry moved around the table and poured them both a glass of champagne.

"To us," he said, holding his glass up.

"To us," repeated Ginny, clinking her glass with his.

After dinner, Harry took her by the hand and led her onto the deserted beach. They both removed their shoes and strolled along the beach, hand in hand, as the sun was setting. After a while, Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a blanket on the sand and sat down, pulling Ginny down so that she sat between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. The only sound they heard was the sound of the waves crashing on the shore as they watched the sun set.

"Thank you," said Harry, pulling her closer to him.

"For what?" said Ginny, confused.

"For marrying me and for giving me the life I never thought I would have," said Harry, gazing out across the sea. "You know, at times I still think that this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up and . . ."

"It's not a dream, Harry," said Ginny. She twisted around so that her face was mere inches from his. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Harry cupped her face in both of his hands and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. He slowly pulled her down so that she was lying on the blanket next to him. It was almost dark now and completely quiet except for the sounds of the waves crashing on the beach. Harry reached out and lightly ran his forefinger along the side of her check, sending chills down her spine. She slowly began unbuttoning his dress shirt, running her fingers along his bare chest. She felt him shiver at her touch before he pressed his lips to hers. Pure passion overtook them both, and not caring where they were, they made love right there on the beach, taking time to explore each others bodies. With each tender touch, they felt their love for each other build more and more until it threatened to burst from their very core, leaving them lying breathless and wrapped in each others arms. In the soft glow of the full moon, they lie staring into each others eyes, words not necessary. Harry felt as if he loved her more in this moment then he did the day he asked her to be his wife. And he knew that with each passing day, this love would only continue to grow.

* * * * *

"Do we really have to leave?" said Ginny. She stood on the balcony, looking out over the clear blue sea.

"I'm afraid so," said Harry, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "We can come back someday if you want," he added.

She spun around so she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck, beaming up at him. "Really?" she said.

"Really."

"What time does the portkey leave?"

"In about five minutes," said Harry, consulting his watch. "We really should be going."

Ginny sighed and moved back into the room, giving it a cursory glance to make sure she packed everything. Harry pulled out his wand and charmed their luggage so that it was virtually weightless and took Ginny by the hand. He pulled a battered cap off the side table in the room and they each touched it before it started to glow.

A moment later, they collapsed onto the floor of their flat. Harry sat up rubbing his elbow where the luggage had hit him. _I should have just shrunk it, _he thought, standing and helping Ginny to her feet.

"I think I prefer apparition," said Ginny. "And that's saying something, because I don't really care for that either."

"I couldn't agree more," said Harry, flopping down on the sofa. "It's good to be home though."

Ginny sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. But this means I have to start training again," she said with a sigh.

"We still have two days until it's back to the real world," said Harry, winking at her. "I say we go back to the bedroom and don't leave until then."

"How long do you think it'll take before the family realizes we're home," said Ginny, shifting on the sofa so that she straddled his legs. Before Harry could respond, there was a knock on the door. Harry chuckled and Ginny slumped down and rested her forehead on his shoulder, groaning.

"I guess that answers that question," she said.

* * * * *

A/N: As always, let me know what you think. Review!


	42. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A few years later:_

Ginny Potter made her way down the bustling streets of London, weaving in and out of the mass of people who were out enjoying the rare sunny day. With her husband at work, today was the perfect opportunity to confirm her suspicions. Not to mention the fact that the quidditch season had just ended. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that the timing was perfect.

After they were married, she and Harry had continued living in the small flat in London. Sure, they really wanted to buy their own house someday, but they decided that they didn't want to settle for just any house. It had to be perfect. And then, just the other day, Harry had come home excited over a house he had found for sale in Godric's Hallow. She had been shocked, to say the least. Godric's Hallow was the last place on earth Ginny would have thought Harry would have wanted to buy a house. But when she saw it, she knew it was perfect. It was a bit farther from Holyhead then she would have preferred, but if her suspicions were right, that wouldn't matter much longer.

Arriving at her destination, Ginny looked left and then right to make sure she wasn't being watched before stepping into the quiet reception area.

* * * * *

Harry felt as if he was walking on air. He had a job he enjoyed, was married to the love of his life and was about to buy the most perfect house. Sure, he'd had his reservations about buying the little piece of property in Godric's Hallow. After all, it was the place where his parents were murdered. But the more time he spent in the charming little village, the more he knew it was the perfect setting. He could almost imagine raising a family in the quant three bedroom cottage.

They hadn't had the chance to tell anyone about the house as of yet. Ron and Hermione were still on their honeymoon and Molly was busy planning another wedding. This time, it was Percy getting married. To say that the family was shocked, would have been an understatement. No one knew that Percy was dating Penelope again. After their meeting on New Year's Eve, Percy never mentioned anything. It was probably for the better, George would have taken the mickey out of him if he would have known. George was another surprise. He and Katie Bell had been dating for the last few years. It was the happiest anyone had seen him since that fateful night when Fred was killed. It had taken some time, but everyone seemed to be getting back to their lives after the war. Sure, the scars were still there, as they always would be, but scars fade over time. No one would forget the events that occurred and those they had lost, but it was nice to see that life did go on. Something Harry never thought he would be able to experience.

Whistling to himself, Harry jabbed the button for the lift. He was anxious to get home. Quidditch season was finally over so he and Ginny would be able to spend some quality time together, not to mention pack for their big move. Reaching the Atrium, Harry strode over to the apparition point, nodding his greeting to passing Ministry employees. Another big change over the past few years was the fact that everyone was starting to treat him normally. He wasn't stalked by the press as often and no one stared at him as they once did. Reaching the apparition point, Harry pulled out his wand and turned on the spot, landing a moment later in the sitting room of he and Ginny's flat. He looked around, expecting Ginny to be there but found the place deserted. Shrugging he moved into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner and put a bottle of wine on ice to chill. He was in the mood to celebrate.

About an hour later, he heard the sound of someone flooing into the flat and knew Ginny was home. Pouring two glasses of wine, he entered the sitting room and greeted her with a kiss and handed her a glass.

"What's all this?" said Ginny, looking about the flat. All the lights were turned down low and she could smell chicken baking in the oven.

"I figured we could celebrate," said Harry, pulling her down on the sofa next to him. He held up his glass for a toast. "To us," he said.

"To us," repeated Ginny. She clinked her glass with his but didn't drink any, opting to sit it aside instead.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, furrowing his brow in confusion. He had made sure to get her favorite wine.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," said Ginny, nervously.

"Is it the house? If you don't like it we don't have to buy it," said Harry. He sat his glass aside and took her by the hand.

"No, it's not the house. The house is perfect," she said quickly. "I went to St. Mungo's today."

"St. Mungo's? Are you sick?" said Harry, clearly concerned.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm not sick," she said. "I'm pregnant."

Harry said nothing. She looked up and saw his mouth gaping open in shock. "Harry? Did you hear me?" she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I'm going to be a father?" he said just above a whisper. Ginny nodded and watched a grin spread across her husbands face.

"I'm going to be a father!" he said, louder this time as he got to his feet, bringing her with him. He wrapped her in his arms and lifted her off the ground, making her laugh out loud.

"Are you happy?" she asked when Harry placed her back on her feet.

"Ginny, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

**The end.**

* * * * *

A/N: I want to thank all of my loyal readers for sticking with me through this story. This was my very first fan fiction and you've all made it a wonderful experience.

I was thinking about possibly writing a sequel. Let me know if you think I should continue the story! Thanks again!!! :)


End file.
